The Incredible Rising Lorelai
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Set during The Incredible Sinking Lorelais bench scene, this is my version of how Luke and Lorelai get together, and a while after. Lorelai's POV. CHAPTER 36 IS UP! patience is a virtue!
1. Failing

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

**By Gigi**

**Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's**

**A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.**

Chapter 1: Failing

'There he is, Luke Danes. God, why did he have to look so good tonight?' I'm thinking as I walk up to him, having a little trouble walking. These shoes aren't helping any, either. 'God, leave it to me to choose the absolute worst shoes for walking'.

"Hey Luke" I manage to get out. Look at him. He's gorgeous. I feel slightly better at seeing him wearing the outfit I bought him. God, that was so long ago. It must have been when he was still with Rachel. Yeah, I remember her walking in on me dressing him up. God, by the look on her face, you would have thought I was like making out with him or something. 'What is going on here?' I think to myself. 'I'm like thinking of kissing Luke! What is _wrong_ with you, Lorelai?"

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Luke is looking at me kind of funnily. Oh God, I've been so wrapped up in thinking about Luke that I haven't even being paying attention to him! I nod. For the first time, I find myself at a loss of words. I can't even say that I'm okay! Wow, I'm pathetic.

"Do you want to sit down?" I finally look Luke in the eye. His deep blue eyes are full of concern, for me. No, that can't be it. I mean, he's _married_. He can't like _me._ I look away and shakily walk towards the bench. Oh good, now I can sit down. Now he can't see how hard a time I had trying to stay standing.

"Lorelai, can you talk?" I nod, though that is exactly the opposite of what I can do. "Luke, I—" I look into his eyes again, BIG mistake. "I—" What is wrong with me? Why can't I just form a simple sentence? "There aren't many times when I find myself thinking 'I wish I was married'—" Okay, that didn't go exactly as I planned. Maybe I'll get better…or maybe not. God, why did he have to look so good tonight?

"But sometimes I just wish I had someone there to, you know, pick up the slack." Okay I'm just babbling now. I am so, so pathetic.

Luke is just looking at me. His eyes, once I look at them again, are full of understanding. How can he bear to hear my incessant babbling? I mean I just won't shut up!

Luke is putting his arm around me – oh, there it goes. It's resting on my shoulder. I'm having an internal battle. Should I let him keep it there or should I take it off? It's so nice and warm. Oh my god. I'm _crying. _I can't believe it. I'm actually _crying_ in front of Luke. Not only that, but I am crying _into_ Luke. My head is on his shoulder.

"I was going to ask you for 30,000 dollars…" Oh my god, did I just say that? Great, now I am not only crying but now I am begging him for money! Real smooth, Lorelai


	2. Best Friend

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 2: Best Friend

After I successfully drench Luke's shirt, I try to compose myself. I avoid Luke's gaze…again. Though I am not crying anymore, Luke's hand remains on my shoulder, which is nice right about now. I feel safe in his arms. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I mean, it's Luke, as in Luke Danes: diner owner and my chief supplier of coffee.

"Thanks a lot, Luke." I find myself saying, still battling myself inside. "You are so good to me. I mean, I babble on and blubber and soak you through…" Oh God, I'm babbling again.

"Shhh…I know how you feel." Luke says. I look at him. I just look at him. I am completely lost. How can he know how I feel? He _is_ married. I'm not. All of a sudden, I have that thought again. 'I wish I was married'. Oops, Luke is looking a little hurt. It takes me a minute to realize that I actually said that OUT LOUD!

"Oh my god, Luke, I am so sorry." I truly am. I never want to hurt Luke. I mean, he is my best friend. "God, I can be such a jerk. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut…which could prove difficult, but…" there I go again! I'm babbling. Why do I babble when I am nervous? I mean, I always babble, but I seem to babble even more when I am nervous. Look at me. I'm babbling inside, too! So, so, so pathetic

While I am talking, I fail to realize that Luke is moving. "I mean, I—" I shut up when Luke's fingers are now on my lips, stopping the flow of words. He slowly moves his hand from my lips to my chin, gently turning my head to face him. I look into his beautiful eyes. There is something in them that I can't put my finger on. It seems so familiar, like it's always been there, but I don't recognize the look he is giving me. Then I see his face moving toward mine. 'This can't be happening. I mean, he is actually going to—'

Luke's lips are against mine. Getting over the initial surprise, I close my eyes and drape my arms around his neck. I get another surprise, feeling his tongue running along my bottom lip, awaiting my lips to part. I immediately comply, opening my mouth, and deepen the kiss. The fact that we are sitting on a bench for the entire town to see became completely irrelevant.

"Luke," I say in between kisses. He only answers with a soft, "hmm?" and continues kissing me. "Luke," I pull away, reluctantly, I might add. As I speak, I still feel the weight of his lips on mine and a tingle down my back where his hands slid across. "We are in the middle of the town square, making out."

Luke just looks at me for a moment with an incredulous look on his face, like he couldn't believe we just kissed. He's not alone. I'm having a hard time grasping that concept myself. Abruptly, he says, "Come with me." He takes my hand and pulls me up. He drags me swiftly across the square to the door of his diner. He unlocks the door and pulls me in. I find myself being guided up the stairs and into his apartment.

**A/N: You like? You press "Go" and submit a good review of GiGi's work, okay? haha! more to come!**


	3. Just Peachy

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 3: Just Peachy

As soon as the door closes behind us, Luke spins around and cups my face in his hands. He gently places his lips on mine. When he pulls away, I'm smiling.

"Now, now, that won't do!" I say, grab his collar and pull him down to kiss him, hard. He places his hands on my waist and gently pushes me up against the door. "Ouch!" I exclaim, as I am pushed into the doorknob.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Luke asks, a little out of breath. His hands don't move from my waist. Instead, he grips a little harder, as if scared that I will leave if he lets go.

Moving slightly to the left, I laugh, "I'm just peachy" and kiss him again. He pushes me against the door, this time there is no knob. He slides me up inch by inch until I am leaning my head down to keep our lips in contact. My hands start to explore his back, but his stupid leather jacket is in the way. Why did he even buy that stupid thing anyway? Oh yeah, I bought it for him.

Involuntarily, I let slip a groan of disappointment. Luke stops kissing me for a moment, staring at me. I tap his jacket and kiss him again, slipping it off his shoulders. As soon as the jacket is off, his hands shoot right back up: one goes back to my waist while the other shoots up to rest on my neck. One of my hands slips under the collar of his black shirt, exploring his toned, muscular back while the other plays with the little curls of hair at the nape of his neck.

I open my mouth again, feeling very bold that I am making the first move. This isn't like me. I'm NEVER this forward. I like this new Lorelai I have discovered, that only Luke can only bring out in me. This thought propels me to deepen the kiss even farther.

After a few seconds of passionate kissing, Luke's lips start to explore my neck, trailing kisses down and across my collarbone. While I catch my breath, I shimmy out of my long jacket and kick off my ever so uncomfortable shoes. Okay, I think to myself, Luke has given me enough surprises for tonight. It's _my_ turn. My hands continue to explore Luke's back, gently tugging it out of his pants.

Luke breaks his line of kisses and looks me in the eye. "Really?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I answer by pulling his shirt over his head and kissing him deeply. I can tell by Luke's voice that he was definitely not expecting me to do that. But I wasn't either. My hands go after his stupid belt buckle. Again, what was he thinking by wearing that, huh? After a few seconds of letting our tongues delve into each other's mouths, Luke shows absolutely no hesitation in unzipping my dress.

I giggle a little into his mouth and break apart. Pretending to look scandalized, I say, "Luke!" I hear something resembling "Shut up" emit from his mouth as he pushes his lips against mine. One by one, our clothing is strewn across the floor as we make our way, while still kissing passionately, to his bed.

**A/N: Sorry these are so short! They get longer i promise! Now, keep up my morale and submit a review for GiGi, okay? haha, don't worry, you shall have more!**


	4. UhOh!

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 4: Uh-Oh!

I wake up in the morning to an empty bed, Luke's bed. I smile as I remember last night's events. I look to see a note on the empty pillow.

'You were asleep when I woke up. I have to work. I'll bring you up breakfast.  Luke

Just as I finish reading this, grinning like an idiot, I hear Luke make his way up the stairs. He was walking very slowly, according to the sound of his footsteps. He must have coffee.

The door opens to reveal that beautiful man. I sit in the bed, soaking in his beautiful torso stretching against his plaid shirt. I look down to cover my goofy smile. Since when am I shy around Luke? I mean, I just slept with him for God's sake!

"Hey" Luke breathed out. God, he's gorgeous. Was he always this gorgeous? Of course he was! I can't remember when he wasn't. I've just been my stupid, clueless self: completely oblivious to what's right in front of me. Yep, that's Lorelai Gilmore for you: stupid.

"Hi" I say, snapping out of my trance. I direct my glance at the tray he's carrying. It has coffee, cherry Danish, a pancake, and sausage. Everything I love…and I'm not just referring to the tray.

Luke starts walking toward the bed, careful not to spill the hot coffee, though I wouldn't mind watching him dance around! Of course that would mean pain for Luke, and I definitely don't want that. When he reaches the bed, I decide to be cute. "So what's for breakfast, Lukey-poo?" which earns me a bewildered look from him. I burst out laughing, since it's impossible not to laugh when I look at that face. His eyebrows are all screwed up and he is pouting his lips and his eyes are almost closed. I take a mental photograph of that face, never wanting to forget his look of confusion when he sets aside the tray and scoops me up in his arms.

After breakfast, I, reluctantly, say goodbye and head toward the Dragonfly. As soon as I enter the inn, I rush towards the kitchen, ignoring Michele's admonitions over being late. "Sookie!" I yell as I emerge inside the kitchen.

"Back here!" I hear as I see a chubby, bandaged, hand wave over the shelves near the stove. Typical, she always manages to injure herself cooking. I hurry to the back of the kitchen and hug her, tightly. "What was that for—,"she looks at my grinning-like-an-idiot face. "You're happy."

"Yes, I am." It takes me an incredible effort to keep my voice at normal level, but that's proving quite difficult at the moment.

"Did you do something slutty?" Sookie purses her lips to keep from laughing, remembering, as I do, of when we did this to Rory the day we got the letter accepting her to Chilton.

I, however, surprise her with my answer. "Well, it depends on what you mean by 'slutty'." Sookie's face is the spitting image of surprise. Her eyes are open really wide and her jaw is hanging down. I decide to be nice and lift her jaw from the ground. "If you mean did I do anybody? Then yes, I did do something slutty." I am beaming like crazy. I must look like a crazed lunatic. I look at my reflection in the microwave. Yep.

Sookie finally recovers from the shock long enough to splutter one word: "Who!"

"Well, he's tall, handsome, rugged, and wears a backwards baseball cap."

"AAAAAH!—" Sookie throws up her hands, one holding a pan, and knocks over one of the cooks. "YOU and LUKE…are…TOGETHER! AAAH!" she pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Yes! It's Luke! But please don't tell anybody, okay?"

"OF COURSE I won't! I mean, it's you, and it's Luke! And the fact that he's married is completely irrelevant right now! I'm SO happy for you guys!" she squeals and pulls me back into a hug.

Oh, right. Nicole. How could I forget _Nicole_?

**A/N: I know these are short. Chapter 8 is a whopper though! Chapter 9 is even longer! Hehe, you see, i have been writing this fic for about a month, but i published it on a different site, only open to xanga users so i am going global now. So i am depending on your feedback! So review!**


	5. Rethinking

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 5: Rethinking

"Okay, Sookie, I know you're happy and I'm happy too. But I kind of need to breathe!" I gasp out as Sookie finally let go, a huge grin plastered on her face. I look into the reflection of the microwave. Yep, it's all over my face that Luke and I just slept together. I'm grinning like an idiot. I'm so happy it makes me sick.

"Okay. Oh my god! I can't breathe! I'm breathing out! But I can't breathe back in!" Sookie is holding her stomach, doubled over. I don't worry about her. She always does this when she's excited. She was hyperventilating for ten minutes when Jackson proposed to her.

"Sookie, I'm going to go call Luke—" and ask him to meet me tonight at my house. We _really_ need to sort out this whole Nicole thing. I mean, what if he doesn't divorce her now? Now I'm all emotionally involved. Not to mention, I am doing it AGAIN! I did it with Christopher and now Luke! What is wrong with me? Am I so lonely that I'll let any guy I have a thing for screw me then and there? Okay, get a hold of yourself, Lorelai. Take deep breaths. That's it. Calm yourself down. You have an inn to run here. Deal with the Luke problem later. Okay. I'm calm now.

"You okay, honey?" Sookie is looking at me. She isn't hyperventilating anymore. I nod, for I barely have the composure to say anything. I make a face to indicate me asking why she is worried. Sookie's used to my faces. "You started breathing irregularly. You looked as if you were about to spontaneously combust."

So much for composure

"I'm fine. I just need to call Luke," I say and hurry out of the kitchen. I lean back on the door and take a deep, relieved breath. Okay, time to call Luke. God, where is that stupid phone? Why is that when you don't need the phone, it's there and when you do, it's not? Ugh! I'm babbling again. God, I'm annoying. How can people stand my incessant babbling? Ah, there's the phone. Now what was Luke's number again? Oh this is just getting ridiculous. I continue babbling in my head as I take the phone and go into the coat closet, away from Michele's annoying rant. God, does that man have an off switch?

"Hello?" God, Luke's voice is so nice! All strong and deep, it makes me want to tell him to get over here so I can kiss him. But no, that's not the reason I called. Focus, Lorelai

"Hey, Luke," I finally manage to say as soon as I tell my head to shut up. "Umm, can we talk?" I am trying my best not to impulsively hang up. We need to talk about this. We need to figure out this thing with Nicole.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" God, Luke is so sweet. He already notices the uncertainty in my voice! Stop it, Lorelai! You are supposed to be telling him to meet you at home!

"Not like this, can you come over to my house around 7ish? You need to bring the food." I say in a rush, feeling that I'll puke if I don't.

"Yeah, okay," Okay, tell me again, _why_ did I not kiss Luke BEFORE he met Nicole?

"And don't bring anything healthy!"

"Lorelai, you need so—why do I even bother. So I'll see you tonight?"

"See you tonight," I flip the phone closed, knowing that this might be the world's shortest relationship ever. Despite that, I still have a huge smile plastered on my face.

**A/N: Hang in there! These chapters will get longer! In the mean time, review, review!**


	6. Just To Talk

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 6: Just To Talk

Okay, it's 6:52. Luke will be here in eight minutes…I can't believe I'm counting the minutes until he gets here. So, so, incredibly pathetic

I'm running around the house, trying to make it look at least a little bit clean, all while I'm getting ready. Fold the blanket. Brush my hair. Throw away the take-out boxes. Put in my earrings. Clean my room. Put on my shoes. Clean the bathroom. Tie up my hair. Clean up the potted plant dirt I knocked over hopping around trying to put on my shoes. Take down my hair. What am I doing? It's like I'm getting ready for a date, which is completely off. Luke is only coming over to talk, just to talk. So why am I so nervous?

Oh, there goes the doorbell. I take one last look at myself in the full-length mirror on the closet door, hoping my dress isn't too low-cut. Oh, god please let it be too low-cut. Okay, here goes. I open the door. Ah, I shouldn't have done that. He is one word: perfect.

"Hey," he sighs, taking a deep breath, which causes his shirt to stretch over his torso. And I'm just standing there, staring at his gorgeous chest. "Lorelai?" snaps me out of my trance. Darn, now I have to talk. That might prove difficult, I can hardly breathe. "Are you okay?" I nod, still unable to talk. How does Luke do that? He just stands there and breathes and can't talk. It's like some superpower. I wonder if you're born with that or if it develops with practice.

"Hi," I finally breathe out. I'm an idiot. I'm a big bumbling idiot. Why did I call him? Oh right, to break up with him. But is it really breaking up if we haven't actually gone out on a date? I mean, I know we kissed. Hell, we made out. Okay, fine, we slept together but that doesn't mean we're together, does it?

Oh, he's holding out something to me. What are they? I'm having a little bit of trouble focusing my eyes. They are going in two opposite directions. God, I need coffee. "These are for you. They're, you know, roses." Right, roses, that's what they are. I can see them now.

"Oh my god, thank you, these are so beautiful!" I look up at him with an enormous smile on my face. Damn. I forgot lip gloss. How could I forget lip gloss? Oh yeah, I was distracted. Shoot, its freezing! He should come in. "Are you planning to just stand there and freeze your ass off or are you going to come in?" Whew, there's the old Lorelai wit. I step aside and let him come in. As he passes me I catch a whiff of his cologne. Hm, I don't remember him ever wearing cologne before. It smells nice.

I close the door and follow him into the kitchen, where he is taking out the food. The table is covered with food. There are a couple of Luke's famous burgers along with a big platter of fries with some pie for dessert. Luke takes out a huge thermos of coffee. He knows me so well.

I sit down at the table and take a deep breath. I completely forget that makes my breast almost fall out of my dress. Of course, I realize it a second later and sort of deflate. I'm blushing like crazy. How many times do I have to tell myself: this is NOT a date! It's merely Luke and me discussing some serious matters over dinner. Okay, so it SOUNDS like a date, but that is exactly what it is not. Look at yourself, Lorelai. You are in such denial. You know how much you want this to be a date. Just kiss him and _then_ bring up Nicole.

Okay. Right, like _that's _ever going to happen.

"Are you going to eat at all? You've been staring at that cheeseburger for five minutes. You look as if it's something healthy!" Luke jokes as I snap back to reality. His little comment however inclines me to scrutinize my burger. I sniff it before I take a bite. Good that I did! I glare at Luke. How could he do this? He knows that I know when something is authentic or not.

"You used light bread."

"What?"

"You used light bread and low-fat cheese!"

"How can you tell? They taste exactly the same!" It's so much fun watching Luke flail his arms around trying to convince me to eat healthy food. I playfully pout my lips.

"No!" I say in a toddler's voice. "I want junk food! Waaah!" I feel a hand shut me up. I look at the seat opposite me. It's empty. Thank God, or I would be scared half to death right about now. I smile into his hand and playfully bite one of his fingers so he'll move them. He complies. I turn around in my chair and whisper, "We can talk later," and pull him down to meet his lips with mine.

**A/N: I'm feeling a bit redundant, but the chapters _will_ get longer! Press the button!**


	7. Time To Talk, Finally!

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 7: Time to Talk, Finally!

"Okay, Luke. I really need to discuss something with you," I pull away, reluctantly I might add. He is so much fun to kiss! "It's serious!" my voice goes an octave higher as he starts kissing my neck. He finally pulls back, looking at me expectantly. It takes all of my willpower not to kiss him again. "It's about Nicole," That got his attention.

"What about her?" okay, his face has gotten really serious. That might not be too good. Great

"Well, you're still married to her, right?" Luke slowly nods. I can totally tell he doesn't like where this is going. "Okay. So I don't think I want to break up a marriage, especially if this is just a fling. It's cheating on your wife."

"I don't want this to be just a fling," Look at him. He is so sincere. God, he makes this so hard! Why can't Luke be a jerk?

"Neither do I. But you need to sort this out with Nicole before we can do anything, okay? It was wrong for us to sleep together. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it, but it just doesn't feel right. Okay?" God, this is harder than giving birth!

Oh no. I hurt him. I'm such an ass. Oops. He's saying something. "Yeah, I see. I need to take care of the Nicole situation before we can do anything. Yeah, I get it. I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Luke gets up from the couch on which we were making out and leaves. I follow him and close the door behind him. I lean against the door, the tears I had been holding in finally rushing out.

I pick up the phone, needing to talk to someone. At first I think of calling Rory, but she doesn't know about me and Luke. Besides, I can never reach her. So Rory is out. Instead, I call Sookie. I dial the number, having dialed it so many times before.

"Hello?"

"Sook, can you come over?" I need her right now. I need somebody to comfort me and say I'm wrong when I call myself a total ass. She immediately knows something is wrong and heads right over. She is just the best friend ever.

I leave the door open for her so I don't have to get up. I'm lying on the couch, silently crying. I'm an idiot, a complete, moronic idiot. Why did I sleep with him in the first place? Then I wouldn't have had to break his heart and possibly his marriage, and I wouldn't be lying here with tears pouring down my face. I'm stupid.

"Lorelai, what happened?" Sookie's voice is bursting with concern when she sees me in this state. "This morning you were really happy! Wait, why are you all dressed up?" she asks when she notices how dressed up I am.

"I'm stupid. I shouldn't have called him and asked him to come over!" I wipe my cheeks. Great, my mascara's running!

"You were on a date with him!" Sookie sounds so excited I almost don't tell her the truth.

"No, Sookie, it wasn't a date. I called him over to talk about Nicole." I hold my hand up to stop Sookie from talking. If I don't tell her now I'm going to sob hysterically. "I told him I couldn't see him until he's sorted out everything with Nicole. And then he left. I've been like this ever since," I cry out. So much for not sobbing hysterically

Sookie is with me the entire night, soothing and comforting me. She calls Jackson saying that she is spending the night with me. I don't know what I would do without Sookie. She is just what I need right now: a friend.

**A/N: Wow, this one seems shorter than i remember it. Sorry about that!**


	8. Knock, Knock

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 8: Knock, Knock

I wake up in the morning to Sookie watching TV and the smell of delicious coffee, which is good, for now I can't ever step foot in Luke's again. God, I hate breakups. But is it technically a breakup if we hadn't actually been on a date? Oh boy, here we go again.

"Hey! You're up! You've been knocked out so long you would have thought you'd taken Nyquil!" Sookie exclaims as she sees I'm awake. Wow, I've been sleeping on the couch? How did that happen? Ugh, I really need to brush my teeth.

"Yeah, I guess," I mumble, wiping my face, realizing that I hadn't taken off my make-up last night, the make up I oh-so painstakingly applied for Luke. Actually, I didn't need to take off my make-up; my tears did it for me. Now I just have to wash away the coffee-colored tear stains. "Is there anything to eat? I'm starved."

"No. But I can go by Doose's and pick up some stuff and make you breakfast. How does that sound?" without waiting for an answer, she jumps up off the overstuffed chair and is out the door before I can ask for something that I hadn't craved for years. Fruit

Now this really freaks me out. I _never_ eat fruit, not of my own free will anyway. The last time I actually _craved_ it was when I was…pregnant, with Rory, almost 20 years ago. These cravings don't just come and go.

I think back to when I melted down in front of him in the park, when he kissed me, and I kissed him, when we…you know. Did we use protection? I can't remember. But I _do_ remember that I hadn't taken the pill that day. I hadn't been for a while. I mean, why take the pill when you're not actually doing anything to cause what the pill is trying to prevent? Yes! Right at 'prevent', it hits me. We didn't use protection. He had run out…meaning he has probably been doing it with Nicole. Oh my god, Lorelai, this is _not_ the time to get jealous.

I whip out my cell phone when it becomes apparent that my home phone will not be found for quite some time. I'll look for it later. This comes first.

"Hello?" I hear Taylor's voice in the background as Sookie answers her cell. Thank God she hasn't left yet.

"Hey, Sook, it's me," I say, knowing full well that Sookie knows who 'me' is.

"Hey! Wait! Why are you calling? I just left! Oh no, are you crying again? Shoot! I shouldn't have left you alone! I'll be right there!—" I hear an alarm going off in the background "—I should probably _pay_ for this stuff-NO I WAS NOT SHOPLIFTING! Shut up, Taylor! I was NOT shoplifting! I was in a hurry dammit!"

"Sookie, I need to ask you to pick me up _one_ thing in particular! I need you to pick up…"

Okay, so here's the deal. Sookie came over and gave me the thing I asked her to get me, along with some apples. Now I just have to wait for like a week and a half. Yippee, a week and a half of pure hell. Great, really, just great

I call Rory up and ask her to come back home for the weekend. I need to tell her and Sookie about my concerns. I think I will let my actions speak. When Rory comes in an hour, I'll take her into the kitchen, where she will then see the bowl of apples sitting on the table.

Sighing, I sit down and turn on the radio. While L.O.V.E. is playing in the background, I get to thinking. In some weird, twisted way, I realized that I, Lorelai Gilmore, am in L.O.V.E. with…him, the perfect being…Luke. Wow, if I keep getting revelations like this, I should listen to Ashlee Simpson more.

Before I know what I'm doing, I grab my coat and am out the door faster than you can say, 'The Bangles have got to get back together or I will look as if I had no coffee in a week.' I find myself standing in front of Luke's. Okay, so I guess I gotta do this. Deep breaths, Lorelai, and calm yourself down. You're only telling him you love him, no big deal…if only it were that easy.

Bing! Great, now that my presence has been announced, time to find Luke. Where is he? Oh, there's Lane.

"Hey, Lane, what's up?" I say, stopping Lane for a "chat".

"Hey, Lorelai, nothing much is going on. What about you? You look a little bit preoccupied." Lane knows me too well.

"Wha…? Oh, yeah, just stressed out about the Dragonfly opening in a couple weeks, I guess. Hey, do you know where Luke is?" Oh yeah, real subtle.

"Yeah, he went up to his apartment a couple minutes ago, why?" Lane is staring at me…suspiciously. She, among _many_ others, knew Luke has a thing for me—well, _had_ a thing for me, now, I guess—so it's no surprise that she thinks I've finally come to my senses.

"Oh, I just have to tell him that Rory is making an impromptu visit and that I need BUNCHES of his food, 'cuz she, Sookie, and I are having a MAJOR girl talk night, so we need him to make us his famous apple pie," which is actually true. "So I'm gonna go tell him now. Thanks! Bye!" I hurry behind the curtain—plaid, of course—and up the stairs to his apartment. Knock, knock

"Lorelai, hey," Luke says as he swings open the door, inviting me in. I walk in and just stand there like an idiot. "What brings you here?" he asks, obviously surprised…he seems uneasy, is that bad?

"I wanted to talk. By the way, Rory is coming home for the weekend, so you have to make that awesome apple cinnamon pie you make, make sure it's _apple cinnamon_, not peach, nobody eats peach. Anyway, I—" I turn around and what do you know? It's Nicole. Just great, absolutely fabulous, "Nicole, h-hey, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while…" She's saying something, but I'm not paying attention. I don't understand, I thought Luke wanted this—'this' being Luke and I—to be more than a fling. I guess not. "Well, that's really…great. I'm sorry, I gotta go. Can you just get Rory to pick up the pie when she comes by? Thanks, bye." I practically run out of the room and shoot through the diner, knocking Kirk down in the process. I would have apologized, but I am trying my hardest not to cry until I'm in the privacy of my house.

**Next on the Incredible Rising Lorelai: _Nicole does a lot to Lorelai's confidence, and dreams. Babette overhears Sookie and Lorelai talking. Lorelai is acting strangely, the town has a surprise for her, and Luke shows up at Lorelai's with a…topic for discussion_**

**A/N: See? I told you they would get longer! This is just a taste of how long chapter 9 is. FYI, if you read this regularly, you HAVE to read chapter 9! its an incredibly important chapter! Review please!**


	9. I Should Tell You

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 9: I Should Tell You

A/N: There is a part in this chapter where it is in Babette's POV, so that part will be in **bold. **Just FYI!

A/N 2: Thanks for being so patient! This chapter is EXTREMELY long!

Ding, dong! I look in the mirror one last time to make sure what I'm wearing isn't too slutty, a fitted, extremely low-cut black button up shirt with a pair of Sevens. I'm more concerned with the shirt than the Sevens. My hair is resting on my shoulders, curling slightly. I put on this really pretty shade of blue eye shadow that really highlights my electric blue eyes (if I may say so, myself).

"Hey, hon." I say, inviting Luke in. I close the door and let him pull me in for a long, deep kiss. I wrap my arms and run my tongue along his bottom lip, biting it slightly, just to drive him crazy. I'm good at doing that to men. I pull away, loving how he whimpers slightly at the disconnection of our lips. I am just doing this to tease him, and it works. He won't let go of me. Putting his hands on my waist, he pulls me in for another round. I wrap my arms loosely around his neck while his hands wander and end up in my back pockets. All of a sudden I am proud of my decision to wear this outfit.

Okay, now he's pushing me. Why is he doing that? How did I end up on the floor? I distantly hear the faint, "Lorelai?" over and over again. That doesn't sound like Luke. I pop my eyes open to find that I'm lying in bed. That was nothing but a dream, a wonderful dream. And Sookie is trying to wake me up. I'm in bed, crying, again.

"Lorelai, what happened?" Sookie's voice is teeming with concern. Gee, I wonder why. "When I left you had already gotten over the wallowing stage."

"N-N-Nico…le" is all I manage to get out before I break down once again.

"What about Nicole?" Sookie knows exactly what about Nicole, but I can tell by her face that she is hoping against hope that she is wrong.

"Nicole. There. At…there," wow, I'm pathetic. I can't even say his name anymore.

"Where, at Luke's?" I nod, unable to speak. "How do you know?"

I finally muster up enough strength to actually say a complete sentence, maybe enough for two. "She was in his apartment. I went up there to tell him I…I…" I falter. I can't say it. It hurts too much.

"You what? Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Sookie's voice reaches squeaking level.

"No, Sookie, I'm not pregnant…well, not for sure. I won't know till next week. But I was gonna tell him I…l-l-love him." There, I said it.

"AAAAAH!" Sookie squeals, hugging me. I have no idea why. "You're IN LOVE! YAY! So what did he say when you told him?" She looks at me expectantly.

"He didn't, I didn't. Nicole was there and I bolted."

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAH!" I jump at the sound. Holy crap! That just took off two year's of mine and Apricot's life! "You're IN LOVE! YAY!" okay, did I just hear that right? Lorelai, _in love?_ Now this I gotta see. **

**I scurry over to my window, prime for listening into conversations in Lorelai's room, and get my binoculars. Thank god her window is open. Okay, I can hear stuff now…**

"**So what did he say when you told him?" That has got to be Sookie, as I say a wide woman hug Lorelai, who is in bed. What the…?**

"**He didn't…I didn't" Lorelai's voice broke. "Nicole was there and I bolted." Oh my god, she just said _Nicole!_ I know who Lorelai is in love with! Luke! Lorelai is in love with Lucas Alexander Danes. I better not say that on the phone. He was livid when I told him I knew his middle name. Okay, where is that damn phone? Ah, there it is.**

"**Patty! You'll never guess what I just overheard…"

* * *

**

I need to get out of this funk. I really do. I grab an apple and start munching on it as I leave for work, hoping that'll distract me. The inn's having a test run on Saturday and we still don't have doors. That might not bode well for me, seeing as, at the moment, my room is right next to Luke's. With no doors, people are gonna have to get extra friendly extra fast. Okay, first thing's first, I gotta talk to Tom about those _doors_.

"Lorelai!" I hear behind me as I reach my car. It is nobody else but Babette, one of the town gossips. Well, I guess that would make her one of the town then. "Hey, suga, how are you doing?" her eyes pop out at the apple I'm eating. And I don't blame her. Everybody knows I cringe at the thought of eating anything healthy.

"I'm, uh, fine, Babette, why?" I inquire, praying it's not what I think it is.

"You're eating an apple." She sputters. Oh, thank God.

"Yeah, once in a while, I have to. I wasn't feeling too good so Sookie is making me eat some fruit." Ha! I love having wit.

"Oh, okay. Well I hope you feel better! I'll see you later, doll!" Babette walks away, looking over her shoulder at me. I feel a little uneasy about that look. But whatever, off to work.

I put my key in the ignition and turn it. It makes this really weird noise and dies. Oh, that's just _great_! Now my car just died! I'm gonna have to walk. This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

"**Patty! You'll never guess what I just saw Lorelai do! She was…"

* * *

**

Okay, people are staring at me, sadly. Why are people staring at me? I finished my apple two blocks ago, so there isn't anything to stare at! And, _why_ are there _ribbons_ everywhere? What the…? The chef at Weston's just gave me thumbs up. This is just getting ridiculous.

"I'm on your side, Lorelai!" I hear Gypsy say as she approaches me. Perfect, now I can ask her what the hell is going on in this mental institution.

"Whoa, there, Gypsy, what are you talking about?" I grab Gypsy's arm to stop her so I can talk to her, noticing that she has a pink ribbon on her coat.

"You and Luke," she states as if it's obvious. Oh no.

"What? What _about_ me and Luke?" what the hell is going on?

"Well, actually, you, Luke, and Nicole," oh shit.

"I repeat: what _about_ us?" This is getting annoying.

"Nicole's back!"

"I'm aware."

"It must be killing you." Oh, crap. How did she know? Better just play dumb and maybe it'll stop the rumors.

"What must be killing me?"

"That Nicole is back!"

"_Why_ would Nicole being back be killing me?"

"Because, everybody knows you love him!" And she hits it home.

"Everybody I know, um, _who_ exactly?"

"Luke!"

"_What!_" I should probably be more surprised than I am. I mean, I live next to _Babette_ for God's sake. "Oh great, what's the ribbons for?"

"Pink for you, blue for Luke, Taylor passed them out. I don't really like him, but he did let me expand my shop and I like pink."

"And does Luke _know_ about them?"

"Yeah, but he just thinks that it's another stupid town festival thing."

"Gypsy, please take that off. I don't want anyone encouraging Taylor on this!"

"Well its way too late for that. He's passed out hundreds!"

"_Hundreds!_ Okay, I _really_ need to get to work. I need you to look at my car when you can. It just died. It's at my house. I'll give you the car keys so you can look at it. Here" I say as I hand over the car keys. I wave goodbye and then bolt to the Dragonfly.

"Sookie! Where are you?" Oh my god, this is big. No, its bigger than big, CATASTROPHIC!

"I'm over here!"

"Where's here?"

"By the pans!"

"Oh, yeah, big help! Raise your hand!" I see a chubby, and again bandaged, hand pop out toward the back. I make my way to her and she turns to look at me.

"What's up? You look anxious."

"Oh, does it show?"

"Kind of"

"They know."

"Who knows?"

"The town, they know!"

"The town knows what?"

"What I told you about Luke this morning!"

"Oh my god!" She drops her pan on the stove, sending gravy showering all over the cook next to her, as she covers her mouth with her hands. "How did they find out?"

"Babette, need I say more? And Taylor has put ribbons up all over the place."

"Okay, I'm missing the connection there."

"Pink for me, and blue for Luke. It was Taylor's idea, no less. And now the whole town is either pink or blue. The one upside is that most of the ribbons are pink. So it's good to know I have a fan club."

"Oh my god, does Luke know about them?"

"Yeah, but he's Luke, he just thinks it's something stupid for another festival."

"Yeah that does sound like him. So what are we gonna do?"

"I dunno, hide? At least until we can figure something out." I sigh. "Okay, I seriously need coffee, like, now." Sookie immediately starts to pour a cup of fresh coffee. "I guess this means I have to talk to him." Sookie looks at me sympathetically. "I wonder how he's gonna take the fact that I love him and the town knows it."

"I wouldn't be too worried about him, if I were you." Sookie looks worried now.

"Why?"

"I'd be thinking of how _Nicole_ is gonna take this news. I mean, Lorelai, come on; her husband is the object of affection of one of the most wanted bachelorettes in Stars Hollow."

"Oh come on, Sookie, I am _not_ one of the most wanted bachelorettes in Stars Hollow. But yeah, you're right, she is gonna be so mad! What if she files for divorce? I don't want to break up a marriage! Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?" I'm babbling now. I know that for a fact. I'm just talking to hide my true fear: what if she won't let Luke see me anymore? Perish the thought. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I need to see Luke, but it would be too painful, knowing that I can't have him. If what everybody else says about Luke having a "thing" for me is true for the past 9 years, then I can completely relate to him right now. It sucks.

Sookie drops me back home after work and I see a note on my car. It's from Gypsy, saying that she fixed the car and it should work. And right next to the note is the bill, of course.

I let myself into the house, deposit my keys and purse on the desk, and plop onto the couch. I grab the remote and switch on the television. Of course, every channel is showing something having to do with love. Even the animal channel! I mean come on! I switch to the cooking channel, which I can't even watch! Because, guess what? The chef just got married and is now cooking with his wife. There is so much love on television it makes me sick. I end up settling on the news, and all I hear is, "Blah-blah-blah!"

Somebody knocks on the door. I'm too lazy to actually get up from watching the news anchor, who is currently talking about how Iraq is holding their elections for the permanent government this month, so I just yell, "its open!"

The door opens and I hear footsteps coming through the foyer. Whoever it is comes in the living room, "Yeah?" I say, not looking away from the television.

"You didn't stop by for coffee today." That voice makes me freeze mid-channel-switch. No, no, no, no! Luke can't be _here_! I am officially starting to think that this world hates me. Why? I don't know. I've been nothing but good to the world. Okay, so there was that _one_ time in the third grade where I threw a wrapper on the ground and didn't pick it up but that was in _third grade_!

"Well, I don't see how I could." I might as well be bitter since the whole world is against me.

"Why couldn't you?" oh look, he's confused. Great, now what do I say?

"My car broke down, so I just got Sookie to give me a ride to the inn. I got coffee there." Whew, good save.

"Oh…" is that disappointment I hear? I must be imagining it.

"So…"

"So…what happened at my apartment the other day? You saw Nicole and bolted," Oh, so Luke noticed.

"Oh, um, you said you didn't want _us_ to be just a fling. I guess I was just surprised that Nicole was there." Well, where can I get lying? I might as well tell the truth.

"But you were the one who broke up me, remember?"

"One, we hadn't even gone out on a date! We weren't a couple; we were just two people who made out every chance they got. And two, that's why I came to the apartment yesterday, to make up! But there was Nicole, and I don't know, I just broke down."

"You broke down?" Oh shit, I forgot he didn't know I've been crying.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant—yes." He knows when I'm lying, so why fight it?

"Lorelai—" Luke starts, but then he stops.

"What?"

"I should tell you—" he stops. I decide to be funny.

"Ah, so you just watched Rent, huh?" I ask and then burst out laughing at his confused again, just like when I called him Lukey-poo. Luke gives me this serious face and I immediately stop laughing.

"I should tell you—" he starts again, but this time, we're interrupted.

"_There_ you are, Luke!" and who else appears in the foyer but Nicole, herself? She glares at me. "What are _you_ doing here?" Oh, she did _not_ just accuse me in my own house.

"Um, I _live_ here. This is my house." Nicole's face turns from anger to embarrassment. Well that's a plus. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was looking for Luke. Luke, I need to talk to you, alone." Luke just stands there. "_Now_" Luke follows Nicole out onto the porch. I sneak into the foyer and listen in. I catch the conversation… "Luke, I don't want you coming here anymore." Those eight words stick me in the heart like eight extremely sharp knives. Luke is talking now.

"What? Why can I not come here from now on?" Although this is so not the time, I start to smile as Luke gets angry over this prohibition.

"Because I don't want you to, the only time you should talk to her is in the diner, and then you only address her as a customer, nothing else."

"I'd like to have a better reason than, 'I don't want you to'" I think I have a pretty good idea.

"You spend too much time with _her_ than you do with your own wife!" wow, I've never heard Nicole screech. It's actually fun hearing it. I mean, how many times do you hear a lawyer screech?

"I want a divorce!" Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Luke wants a divorce? God, why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?

"What?" Nicole sounds so hurt. I'm such an ass.

"I want a divorce!" Luke repeats.

"Why?" Nicole sounds so small now. I am an assy whore.

"Because I know you haven't been on business trips!" holy shit! Is he saying that Nicole is cheating on him, repeatedly?

"W-what?" Nicole is scared, I can tell from her voice.

"I know that you have been having an affair behind my back!" his voice shook with rage now. "And don't bring your lawyers here asking what I want from the divorce. I just want OUT!"

"F-fine!" Nicole is crying now. I don't blame her. Well, I sorta do, but still. I hear her walk down the steps and I rush back to the couch, not wanting to be caught.

"Everything okay?" I ask when Luke trudges into the living room with a tired expression on his face. Well, breaking up with someone can do that to a person.

"Nicole and I are getting a divorce," is all he manages to get out. I get up to comfort him. I give him the biggest hug possible.

**Next on the Incredible Rising Lorelai: _Lorelai tries her best to comfort Luke, while Rory is in for a surprise that she might not be ready for!_**

**A/N: Okay, so that's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! It was nice and long, just like I said! Review, Review!**


	10. Surprise, Surprise!

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 10: Surprise, surprise!

A/N: Okay, I have written three different leads and finally settled on this one. I hope you guys like it! I'm not sure how long this chapter will be. It all depends on inspiration! Come on, time for the Rory in me to come out now!

A/N 2: There is a portion in this where it is Rory's POV, so that's gonna be in **bold**. Enjoy!

Two beers and a new shirt later, I'm sitting on the couch with Luke in my arms. Now don't get any ideas! I'm still comforting him. He cried so much on my shirt that I had to go change. But I have to admit, it does feel good to be holding him. He smells really good! He smells like burgers, coffee, and just…Luke-ish.

"Luke, it's gonna be okay. You don't need Nicole. There are other fish in the sea…" Like me.

"Like who?" Luke asks, looking at me with pleading, lost-puppy dog eyes. Before I know what I'm doing, I kiss Luke, a soft, sweet, sensual kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask tentatively, staring into Luke's crystal blue eyes. Luke nods. Good, at least that got his attention. I finally found a way to calm him down. And I like this way! I lean in again…

"Lorelai—" Luke stops me. Oh, no. I shouldn't have kissed him. Great, now I have wrecked whatever chances there were of becoming friends with him again.

"What?" I ask, a little scared of the answer.

"I…I…" I silence him with my fingers.

"I love you too," I said it! I actually said it! Yippee! Luke is smiling! He should smile more. It's sexy. And with that thought I kiss him again, this time not so softly. My hand goes up to his cheek, the stubble on it sliding along my skin. My other hand goes to rest on his chest.

Luke's tongue is sliding along my bottom lip, wanting me to open my mouth. I happily oblige. This is possibly the most fun break up ever. Well, for me at least. I wasn't the one breaking up. And by the way Luke is kissing me I think he agrees with me.

Luke's hands aren't doing anything nearly as innocent as mine. One goes to my ass, of course. Of all the guys I dated, not one could resist ma booty. Luke actually was able to refrain from going there the longest. I'm impressed. The other one goes to my chest—nothing dirty! Well, sort of—and slowly pushes me down so that I am lying on the couch kissing Luke like there was no tomorrow. Wow, Luke really knows what to do with a girl!

My hand goes from his cheek to his hair, knocking off his baseball cap in the process. Hey! That's the cap I got him for Christmas five years ago! Maybe Babette, Miss Patty, Rory, Jess, and about everybody else in Stars Hollow was right: Luke has a thing for me. And I've got a thing for him.

Luke and I are way too busy making out to notice Nicole come back in the house to retrieve her purse. She walks into the living room and freezes. I thought I heard something when Nicole came in, but I just thought it was Luke, so I did nothing, well, other than kissing him hungrily that is.

Nicole is so stunned she doesn't even say anything. However, at that moment, another person drops by. Rory

"Hey, Mom, I came as fast as I—OH GOD!" Rory exclaims as she sees me, her _mother_, making out with Luke, who is _married_. Of course, that gets our attention. That was definitely not my imagination.

**Mom sure sounded stressed on the phone. I hope she's alright. She said she needed to tell me something too. She didn't sound too happy about it. She actually sounded…scared.**

**Well, I'm about to find out what's up, I'm home! I love coming home, it feels so…fulfilling. Wait a second. Why is Luke's truck here? And whose car is that? Mom hasn't bought a Toyota Camry as far as I know. Yep, there's Mom's jeep. What is going on here?**

**Opening the door, I yell, "Hey, Mom, I came as fast as I—OH GOD!" as I see my _mother_ making out with _Luke!_ I mean, I'm happy for them and all but this is just indecent!**

**Mom and Luke fly apart as I exclaim. Oh God, Mom's shirt's buttons are halfway undone! And so is Luke's! Hey, where'd his cap go? Oh, it's on the floor. Aaaah, ick! They aren't looking at me, though. I turn around to see what—or should I say, _who_—they are staring at.**

"**Nicole…" Mom, Luke, and I breathe out in unison.**

"Nicole…" Luke, Rory, and I breathe out in unison. Nicole is just standing there, frozen. I have no idea what to say. I'm too scared to move, even if it's just to button up my shirt, because she might not have seen that and I would be drawing attention to it. Ugh, I need coffee.

"See, Luke? _That's_ why I didn't want you coming here anymore! I just heard that she told Sookie she loved you and I knew you had a thing for her and I turn my back for one second and you're making out with her!" Holy shit! That woman has a pair of lungs on her!

Oh my god, I don't feel so good. "Excuse me for a minute, won't you?" I run to the bathroom and heave, puking the day's foods right out of my body. Oh, god no, not now. I mean, _right_ now? How is that fair?

"Mom?" Oh, good, Rory. I wave for her to come in and point to my hair. Rory immediately understands and holds my hair back. "Mom, what's going on?" Rory asks.

"What's the date?" is all I say.

"It's May 4th, why?" I didn't even realize it's been two weeks.

"I'll be right back." I run into the foyer and grab my purse, ignoring the shouting match taking place there. That's the least of my worries at the moment. I go back into the bathroom and pull out a box. Rory's eyes widen at it. "Not now, honey." Rory understands and leaves the bathroom. Questions will be asked later.

I step out of the bathroom ten minutes later with a dazed look on my face. Rory immediately runs up to me and starts to ask a question, but I hold up my hand, silencing her. However, I nod, and her eyes pop out. I walk out into the foyer, where Luke and Nicole are still having a heated discussion.

"You filthy, lying, cheating _hypocrite!_" Nicole screeches. Wow, twice in one day, that's gotta be a record. "You say you want a divorce because _I_ was cheating, but the second I turn around your all on top of this whore!" she points at me. Ouch.

Now it's Rory's turn to yell. "_Hey!_ Do _not_ insult my mother!"

"And what are you gonna do about it! You're an example of how slutty your mother is! You're an illegitimate child she had when she was 16!—"

"And she raised me extremely well! Look at me! I have a mother who loves me, who is my best friend, and a good education, good health and about 50 other things I definitely wouldn't be if _you_ were my mother! I mean, my mother would turn heaven and earth for me! She went to her parents, who she can't stand, who she ran away from, for money just so she could get me a good education! And look where I am now! I am a junior a Yale University! That's hardly what you can say, Boston Uni. Graduate. You graduated with the lowest grades!"

"Yes but I'm not a slut, now am I?"

"You're the one to talk! Ever wonder _why_ every woman hates you? Because you run around trying to seduce every man in sight, even those who are already taken! Now with Luke, you got lucky, because he's a great guy. He's practically my father. So I am not going to stand by and watch you call him a cheater when you have been going off every week to sleep with your best friend's ex!"

"How, how did you know who I—"

"You're best friend's ex has a brother. His brother has a son, Logan, who goes to Yale with me, and also happens to be my boyfriend. I think I would find out eventually. Now, I would appreciate it if you left…_now"_

"Luke?" I finally manage to get out. It's now or never.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

**Next on the Incredible Rising Lorelai: _How will Luke react to this news? How will _Nicole_ react to this news? What is this going to do with Luke and Lorelai's relationship?_**

**A/N: So what did you think? It wasn't as long as chapter 9, but it is a good contender. I just had to get the whole Nicole situation out of the way. Or start to get it out of the way at least. By the way, I originally planned for Rory to have two big whopper surprises, but I decided only to have one in this chapter. Who knows, maybe it will be in the chapters to come? **


	11. Whose Is It?

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

**By Gigi**

**Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's**

**A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.**

Chapter 11: Whose Is It?

A/N: Just so you know, it's exam week, so I might not be able to post as much this week. But come Friday, I'm a free bird!

"_Luke?" I finally manage to get out. It's now or never._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

I never understood that term, "deafening silence", but now it's extremely clear. The tension is almost palpable. Why did I say that? I was gonna have to anyway. But why in front of _Nicole_, who just happens to be a lawyer? God, Lorelai. Could you be more _stupid?_

Oh my god, Nicole's eyes are bugging out. Well, I can't blame her. I mean, her husband got me pregnant. Why else would I tell Luke I was pregnant before I told the father? And why would I tell Luke? I could just as easily told Rory and Luke might just happen to hear it. I repeat: could I _be_ more stupid?

"Wha…what did you just say?" Luke splutters finally. He's caught completely off guard. He must think I'm completely stupid. I totally agree.

"I'm…pregnant…" I breathe out. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm _STUPID!_ "I'll be right back," I say. I can't stand everybody just staring at me. "I'm gonna go get coffee…no wait, I can't have coffee; I'm _pregnant_. Wow, these next nine months is gonna be a _real_ fun time…I was being sarcastic if you didn't pick up on that just now…okay, I'm babbling…ah, look at me, I look like I came right out of Golden Girls…I'm gonna, you know…_go_, away…from, you and Nicole…I need to tell Sookie so, um, _bye_!" I grab my coat and race out the door, only to turn back around, making a complete idiot of myself. "I should probably get my keys…" I murmur while avoiding eye contact with anybody.

I close the door behind me and lean on it. Oh, good, stable…stable feels good…Great, I have just sparked another argument…Lorelai you _really _need to _shut up_ once in a while! God, this sucks.

I get into the car and drive over to the inn. As usual, I rush into the kitchen and tell Sookie to raise her bandaged hand so I can find her.

Sookie takes one look and my face and knows something's up, so she starts making me coffee. As tempted as I am, I decline, knowing I can't have coffee until this baby comes out. Wow, I'm gonna be a cranky pregnant lady these next nine months.

"No thanks, Sookie, I ca—I mean, I don't want coffee," I say, hoping she didn't notice my little slip.

"What's up?" oh yeah, she _definitely_ caught the slip.

"I'm…uh…you see, the thing is—" I start to babble, hoping it will get her off track.

"Lorelai…" not working!

"I'm pregnant, okay? There, I said it!" Okay, maybe I said that a _little_ too loud. All the cooks are looking at me. And, of course, so is Sookie. Her jaw is not just on the floor, it's in China.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" is all Sookie can manage to get out. Well, I _did_ sort of Shanghais her. All _I_ can do is nod. "OH MY GOD!" she squeals, yet again knocking over her cook—the exact same one, too—with the pan in her hand. God, that guy has _got_ to have a concussion by now.

"I'm pregnant…again…out of wedlock…again…God, when will I ever learn?" I joke, trying to stop Sookie from jumping up and down. It works; she seems to be coming back down to Earth.

"Wait a second…whose is it?" We had to get there sooner or later. I might as well get it over with.

"Umm…L-Luke's" wow, that was hard. Why does everything suddenly become hard when talking to or about Luke? It's hard just to think straight.

"AAAAAAAAH!" there she goes again: jumping up and down. And now she's squeezing all the breath out of me.

"S-S-Sookie, I…can…'t…breathe!"

"Oh, sorry" Sookie says, releasing her death grip on me. "So, what did he say when you told him?"

"Nothing"

"What? Why would he say nothing?"

"Um…Nicole was there."

"Where?"

"My house"

"Nicole was at your house?" Sookie asks incredulously. And she finds _that_ surprising after just telling her I am having Luke's baby?

"Yes, Nicole was at my house. She doesn't want Luke talking to me anymore. Then Luke demanded a divorce. And then I comforted him and then we made out—"

"Did you comfort him and then make out, or did you comfort him _by_ making out?" Sookie asks, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"I comforted him and then made out, Sookie. Come on, you really think I wanna be 'rebound girl'? No I told him I love him."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH, Oh my god! You finally said it to him! I'm so happy for you!" She pulls me into yet another tight-enough-so-as-to-make-me-pass-out-from-lack-of-breath hug.

"Sookie, again, with the hugs, I can only be your best friend for so long if you keep depriving me of air!"

"Oh, sorry…again" Sookie says, releasing me. She looks at me both sympathetically and hopefully. "So what are you going to do? I mean, Luke is still married and you're having his baby. That can't be good."

"You're right, it can't. I mean, Nicole and Luke are already getting a divorce, but that doesn't make this any less complicated." I say, walking over to the coffee maker. I start to pour myself a cup. "Hey!" I exclaim as Sookie snatches the mug out of my hands.

"You're _pregnant_, Lorelai. No coffee for you." God, why does Sookie always have to be right?

"Being pregnant sucks" I pout. "Okay, I think I should go back to the disaster area. Wish me luck. Bye, hon." I hug Sookie and head out the back door of the kitchen. Well, life, it's been nice knowing you.

3

I am standing outside my front door, freezing my ass off. The good news is Nicole is gone. I don't see her car anywhere. The bad news is Luke is still here. His truck is right next to mine. I start to giggle as I imagine the two cars flirting with each other. Wow, I forgot how quickly the hormones kick in. I mean, I'm already imaging inanimate objects flirting with each other. See? This is what happens when I don't have any coffee in my system.

I put the key into the lock and turn it. Okay, that was unnecessary. It's already unlocked. Of course, why wouldn't it be?

"Hey, kid, it's me, you're lame excuse for a mother! Ah!" I say as a big rush of brown curls flies into me, gathering me into a big hug. I stroke Rory's hair, noticing she's crying. "Aw, Rory, what's wrong?" I surprise myself with the steadiness of my voice. I was on the verge of tears, too…well, tears or insanity.

"Nicole is a horrible, horrible woman. As soon as you left, she went crazy. She said all these horrible things about you and about Luke. Even a few side comments about me, but those weren't a big deal. But the things she said about you and Luke! They were the same as what she said when you _were_ in the room ten-fold!" Rory sobs into my shoulder.

"Shhh…it's okay. I'm here now, and Nicole's gone…" I soothe her, remembering this is how I would get her to calm down when she was four and afraid of the monsters under her bed. "Come on, you need to lie down." I lead her to her bedroom and tuck her in. "I'll wake you in ten minutes. Get some rest…" Wait a second shouldn't _I_ be the one who should be resting? I mean, _I'm_the one who's pregnant, not Rory. I kiss her forehead and push back her hair. "I love you" I say and close the door.

I turn toward the living room, where I suspect Luke is. Come on, Lorelai. Move…any second now. _Move!_ Just put your right foot, _that_ foot, and put in front of the other. Okay, now do the same with the other one. Whew, I remember how to walk again.

"Hey, is Rory okay?" Luke asks as I enter the living room.

"She'll be fine. I got her to go to sleep." Wow, I sound like she's a baby again.

"Are _you_ okay? You kind of ran out in a hurry," Luke asks, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed is all," Luke _definitely_ doesn't believe me. "What? It's true! It's not everyday I find out I'm pregnant with a married man's baby!"

"Whose? I'm not a married man, not anymore. I'm a divorcée as of tomorrow. Nicole is bringing by the papers and that's that." I wish it was that easy.

"I don't think the problem is going to be solved that easily." I say, walking over to sit on the couch next to him. "I don't want you just to be here just for the baby. I wouldn't be able to bear it, thinking you're just here for your—_our,_ I guess—kid," I stammer out.

"I don't want you to think that either. I'm not going to be here just for the kid. I'm never just going to be here just for the baby. I'm always going to be here for you." Luke coos. Funny, I never imagined Luke _cooing_.

"Always?" I ask.

"I promise."

"I love you" I stammer out to him for the second time. I'm getting better at this!

"Right back at you, wanna watch TV?" he asks. I nod and rest my head on his lap, putting my feet up on the couch as Luke flips through the channels.

Today might just be the most eventful day of my life. I still get this gnawing feeling that I've forgotten to tell somebody about my pregnancy…

Shit! I forgot to tell _them!_ I'm some daughter, huh? I forget to tell my own _parents_ that I'm _pregnant_!

**Next on the Incredible Rising Lorelai:** **Lorelai spills the beans to Emily and Richard, while Luke and Nicole make the divorce final. Lorelai gets an unexpected visitor, but she _definitely_ knows what got that person to come.**

**A/N: okay, I suck at spoilers. You probably already know who the visitor is. By the way, you guys are gonna LOVE it when Lorelai finds out more about the baby! I won't say anymore than that. You guys probably think I'm evil, now. And I say thank you! Now, REVIEW!**


	12. Unexpected Day

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

**By Gigi**

**Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's**

**A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.**

Chapter 12: Unexpected Day

**A/N: Please note that part of this chapter is a little disturbing, so if you get upset easily, please skip that part of the chapter! I will post an A/N signaling the beginning and end of the upsetting part.**

"Please!" I plead.

"No! You are _not_ getting any coffee! I don't want our kid to have two heads!" Luke scowls as he cooks me breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're no fun." I pout. I need coffee…at least the taste…and if that means I need decaf, then ho! It's decaf…at least as far as _he_ knows.

"Would it help if I said to make me _decaf_? I just need the taste of coffee! Please!" aha! I got him to look at me strangely. God, that's funny. "I promise, now will you get me a mug from there?" I ask while I switch the coffee holders when his back is turned.

"Here, which one is decaf?" he asks.

"This one," I say, pointing to the decaf, knowing he isn't going to believe me.

"Nice try," he says, reaching for the regular coffee.

"Humph!" I pout, playing along. Yippee, I get real coffee!

"Here…now I gotta get to the diner. And _you_ need to get ready and go to work."

"Aw, Luke, my working man, you take such good care of me!" I sing and head upstairs.

"I'm closing the diner early, okay?" he calls up to me…how Romeo and Rapunzel's prince-like of him.

"hm!" I reply.

"Can you get back early, too?"

"I can try, why?"

"Liz's wedding is today! You wanna come with me?" Ah, there we go.

"Sure! What time?" I call down to him, coming out of my room with a bathrobe on, about to take a shower.

"Meet me at the diner around noon! I'm making the divorce final in about an hour so I gotta go! And it's renaissance themed!"

"Okay, I'll see you at noon, hon!" I smile down at him, he smiles back.

"Bye!" he waves. I wave back and he leaves the house. I sigh and step into the shower, knowing full well that right after I drop some stuff at the inn, I have to head to Hartford and tell my parents the news. Yippee…

**8D** --deranged psychopathic smiley

I pull into the driveway of my parents' house. Well, there's no turning back now. However much I wish to go right back home, I have to do this.

_Ding-dong!_ Does that bell have to be so loud? It always gave me a headache and it still does. Oh crap, the door is opening. Oh, it's a maid, thank god.

"Hi, I'm Richard and Emily's daughter. I need to tell them something."

"Yes, the Gilmores are in the living room." The maid timidly says.

"FIONA! Who's at the door?" I hear Emily screech from the living room.

"You can go hide in the kitchen now," I say to Fiona.

"Thank you!" Fiona rushes off to her sanctuary. I walk into the living room to see both my parents sitting and reading.

"Hey, mom, dad" I announce my presence. Dad looks up at me.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" he inquires.

"I need to tell you and mom something" I say.

"Yes?" Emily puts down her book.

"I…I…" Okay, now would be a good time to actually _say_ I'm pregnant!

"For God's sake, Lorelai, we don't have all day!" Emily screeches.

"I'm-pregnant-again" I blurt out, making it sound like one word.

Emily and Richard just stare at me. This might be the second time in my life that they actually ever seem small to me. I don't need to say that the first time was when I was pregnant with Rory.

"Whose is it?" Richard finally gets out, unable of further speech.

"Luke's" is all I say.

"Who is Luke?" Emily regains her composure…somewhat.

"Luke is the guy who owns the diner in Stars Hollow. You know: jeans, plaid shirt, backwards baseball cap…" I reply.

"HIM!" Emily screeches. I should have just kept my mouth shut. "You're having HIS baby!"

"Yes…" She scares me.

"Why do you want to have HIS baby! Why would you sleep with HIM in the first place!" I really should have just done this over the phone. But this is just going too far.

"Gee, mom, I don't know why. Maybe it's because he's always been there for me. Maybe it's because he's always been a father for Rory! Maybe it's because I CARE FOR HIM!" Good. I shouldn't say I love him to Emily…not now at least. "I have done what I came to do. Have a nice day!" I storm out of the house. Well, at least I have a date with Luke soon, which reminds me: I need to get a new dress!

**8D**

"Hello, good sir! Your lady hath arrived to be escorted forthwith!" I say, meeting Luke in front of Luke's diner. He cleans up good!

"I didn't know you speak renaissance!" Luke is surprised, how cute!

"Oh yeah, I'm quite fluent in renaissance. You look nice, I'm loving the tie!" He definitely didn't pick it out himself. Jess probably helped.

"Thanks. You look…beautiful," Luke's blushing! I repeat: how cute!

"Flattery will get you everywhere my friend…Shall we?" I flash my pearly whites at him as we walk down to the wedding. "So guess what I did today?"

"What?"

"I got to tell my parents the news." I say with a bunch of sarcastic excitement.

"Oh, I bet that was fun!" Luke says, playing along. We talk about that until we reach the wedding, when he sees a guy wearing a wreath. "There's no such thing as a manly wreath!" Luke rants. I love ranting Luke.

"I dunno, I mean Caesar pulled it off. Cleopatra would pull off the leaves, very sexy." I love uncomfortable Luke just as much!

After an uncomfortable encounter with Crazy Carrie, I go over to check on Liz's dress.

"Do you wanna get married?" Liz's question throws me off.

"Oh now, Liz, it's inappropriate to ask me to marry you on your wedding day," I joke, trying to divert the question.

"Oh! Ha! But really, do you wanna get married?" Liz insists.

"I dunno. I guess, maybe. If I meet the right guy," I think I might have just found that guy. I leave Miss Patty's and find my way back to Luke.

"How is everything?" Luke asks.

"Crisis: averted" I reply as the ceremony starts. "Aw I want one of those!" I whisper as Liz rides on a carriage to the aisle. "She looks happy…" God, I hope I get to be that happy one day. I almost had it, but Max wasn't the one I wanted to marry, and he still isn't.

**8D**

"You wanna dance?" Luke nods towards the dance floor.

"Really?" I ask, incredulously. "You said before you don't dance!"

"Well, I'm a compulsive liar." That he is.

"Okay, well, sure! Let's dance!" he holds out his hand and I take it, my heart going into my throat. Luke pulls me close, his free hand going to the small of my back. I look into his beautiful blue eyes for a moment before we are interrupted.

"Lorelai!" I hear a familiar voice a few meters away.

"No…" I groan, turning so Luke can't see who it is.

"Who is it?" Luke asks. So I guess he noticed my strategic placing of his body.

"Christopher" I say with all the loathing in my voice. It's not that I hate him…okay I hate him a _little_ bit…but it's just that he ruined the one perfect moment I was having. "Christopher! What are you doing here!"

"What are you doing with him!" Christopher yells. He looks like he is having trouble walking in a straight line…or walking…or standing…or even positioning both his eyes.

"Are you drunk?" is all I ask, still clutching to Luke even tighter now. He must have noticed, because he is holding _me_ even closer and tracing circles on my back with his fingers to soothe me.

"Maybe" Christopher's voice goes up about two octaves. "But what are you doing with him!"

"She's dancing with me! What's wrong with dancing?" Luke retorts. Thank god for Luke.

"Okay, both of you come with me! You're causing a scene! This is a wedding for God's sake!" I remove my hand from Luke's shoulder, while still holding Luke's with my other hand, and grab Christopher's jacket collar and pull them off to behind Doose's Market. It's the farthest away; nobody will hear the psychotic yelling bound to take place. "Now, Christopher, tell me what the hell you're doing here and what you have against Luke!"

"You wanna know what I have against Luke? Okay, I'll tell you! You're having his baby! That's what I have against Luke!" Oh dear God!

"How the hell did you find—Emily told you, didn't she?" My face darkens immediately.

"Lorelai?" Luke asks, concerned. He puts an arm around me, rubbing them soothingly.

"Hands off, bucko!" Christopher starts toward Luke, and I step in front of him…which _him_ I am talking about, I have no idea; they are both facing me so it doesn't really matter which 'him' I'm talking about.

"Hey! You guys are not getting into a fight over this! Especially since not everybody knows what the fight would be about!" I say, partly because it is the truth, but partly to lighten the mood…which definitely didn't happen.

"You're having _his baby_!" Christopher stares at my stomach.

"Sherry had _your_ baby! And you don't see me jealous and dribbling drunk!" I shoot back, covering my stomach.

"That's it!" Christopher takes advantage of the fact that Luke is no longer holding me and grabs my wrist, starting to drag me off.

Try as I might to loosen his grip, it doesn't. "Christopher! You're crazy! Luke!" I say looking back. "Help would be much appreciated at the current situation!" Luke tries to come after me, but his pant leg gets stuck on a pipe, tripping him.

**8D **

**A/N: This portion is rated M. If you get upset easily, DO NOT read this. I just read an article about this particular subject, and I want to make sure readers know how terrifying it can be.**

Christopher drags me to Miss Patty's dance studio, now empty. He lets go of my wrist with such force that I can't stop myself from running into the fitting dummy. Ah! I broke a heel! These are brand new shoes! Okay, so they are authentic vintage shoes but I just bought them today to go with this dress!

I hear the door slide shut and wince. Great, now there is no way out. I slowly turn around to find a drunken Christopher with a rather hungry look in his eyes. I'm not sure I like that look. I avert me eyes to the door, which is locked. Great, I feel _real_ safe now.

"I need you…now!" Christopher growls and pushes his lips upon mine, pinning me up against the wall, literally. My dress is caught on a nail! I turn my head so he can't kiss me anymore. I try to catch my breath, but he forces my head to turn and crashes his lips on mine again. He pulls away, looking at me. "Come on, you used to enjoy this! Remember all those times?" I try to discourage him and shake my head. "Fine, then I'll help you remember."

He pins me against the wall with his hips as he doesn't bother to undo my dress, but rather reaches down the front to undo my bra. Why did I wear one that clasps in the front? Once he unclasps my bra, he decides to ruin my beautiful new dress I bought especially for Luke and rip it right down the front. He pushes both the dress and the bra down my arms, which are clasped to the wall, trying not to fall seeing as my feet are quite far off the ground.

He starts to kiss down my neckline when I finally decide to react. This is definitely not how I planned tonight to go. But nothing else in my life has been going right so I really can't do anything about it. I push Christopher with all my might to stop him from slobbering all over my breasts, just to stop him. Period

I manage to get him a few feet away as I try to unhook myself from the wall. I manage to get down and run a few feet toward the exit, but Christopher recovers too quickly, taking my shoulders and slamming me onto the piano seat so that I'm lying down, shaking like crazy.

Christopher sits on me, just below my stomach, while he rips off his shirt and starts to undo his pants. I try to fidget my way from beneath him, but he traps me even further by kissing me fiercely…crashing my head on the piano seat beneath me in the process, continuing to take off his pants.

I let out a cry for help. I feel a tear run down my cheek. Just when I thought I was about to be raped for the first time, I hear a door opening. I scream into Christopher's mouth to signal I'm trapped. The head injury coupled with my lack of breath causes me to pass out for a minute.

**8D**

**A/N: The bad part is over. Those who did not want to read the previous part can continue again. Please note that I am not some sick person trying to freak you guys out. It's just too many people are ignorant to it and I wanted to raise awareness. I'm not the only one either!**

When I come around, I am still lying on the piano bench with my dress ripped, but my bra is now securely fastened. Good, I at least have _some_ dignity after this debacle.

I look around me. I am surrounded by the townspeople. Great, now everybody knows I almost got raped. That's just peachy. I just hope TJ and Liz's wedding wasn't screwed up because of this. I hear a doctor behind me.

"She's lost some blood from this head injury. By the looks of it, she banged her head against the corner of the bench pretty hard. She's going to have to go to the hospital." What the doctor is saying is finally registering.

"No!" Everybody turns to stare at me. Apparently, nobody realized I was conscious again. "I can't go to the hospital! I have a test run at my inn tomorrow! I _really_ have to be there! I mean, it's MY inn! Mine and Sookie's! We bought it and stretched ourselves thin to get it open by our projected time tables! I _have_ to be there!" I sound hysterical.

"Don't worry; you'll only be there overnight. You will be discharged from the hospital in the morning." The doctor reassures me. I nod, relieved, and start to get up.

"Ah! Ow, ow, ow, ow! I'm in a great deal of pain here, anybody wanna give me a hand?" I flinch. About five people rush to help me up. I finally get on my feet and I can move. "Where's Luke?" I ask, looking around.

"Luke is outside. He didn't want to see you hurt, so he just waited outside with his truck in case you needed a ride. He said he heard a scream and came and got us. Then he picked up his truck and parked outside. He's been there ever since." Babette answers.

"Yeah, I need a ride. I don't need an ambulance!" I correct when the doctors start to hover around me. I am fine. Do you have a bandage you could dress my…er…_wound_ in until I reach the hospital?" The doctors hurriedly dress my head and escort me outside, me, flinching the entire way down the stairs.

I finally make it down the stairs and open my eyes, looking straight into Luke's. His eyes are so full of concern I wish I could just say I'm okay, but the fact that I have to have five people to help me walk, thereby contradicting that last statement, doesn't really help.

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Luke sounds so scared.

"Yeah, Luke, I'm fine. I have to stay in the hospital overnight, but the doctors said I could ride with you there." Luke nods and opens his truck door as he, Miss Patty, Babette, Sookie, and Gypsy help me into the truck.

Once inside the truck, I put my seatbelt on and wait for Luke to start the ignition. As soon as we hit the road I try my best to reassure him. "I'm okay, really. I just have a minor head injury and something about my back. I was out cold for that part. But look! I can stand, sit, walk…with help, and talk just fine. I just don't want you to worry."

"I was so scared when I couldn't help you. I'm the reason you're hurt. It's my entire fault." Luke stammers out.

"No, Luke, don't you dare think that this was your fault! It's anything but! I know you tried to help me. I appreciate that. I'm just glad you got help before he raped me."

"What? He _almost_ raped you? So he didn't rape you?" Luke's voice started to rise with hope.

"No, he did not rape me. He was just about to when somebody came in. Thank you, Luke. You saved me," I say.

After a silence, Luke speaks up. "How's the baby?"

"I honestly don't know. I can ask them to test if the baby is still healthy when we get there."

"Yeah, I think we should do that." Luke looks at me and sees me really mad. "Lorelai, are you okay?"

"No. My mom did this. She told him about the baby…She practically threw a fit when she found out you were the father." My voice is shaking with fury.

"It's gonna be okay, Lorelai. Okay, so not really. But the last thing you need right now is to get all riled up about your mother. We'll deal with her another day. Just focus on getting better and reaching the inn on time." I eventually calm down, and by then, we reach the big white building, also known as the hospital.

As I am assisted getting out of Luke's truck, a nurse wheels up a wheel chair. For once, I don't mind being wheeled around like a helpless person. I just need to be strong, emotionally if not physically.

Luke takes care of my forms as the doctors steer me into a room. The doctors tell me stuff and then Luke comes in.

"They say I don't need to get stitches. I just need to have some blood clotting medicine and a bandage for tonight and I am good to go." I try to be as cheerful as possible.

Luke comes over and gives me a huge hug and a peck on the lips. I hear a VERY distinctive voice in the background. Finally!

**Next on the Incredible Rising Lorelai: Lorelai and Sookie finally open the Dragonfly, but it proves a difficulty hiding both the relationship and the injuries from the prying eyes of the guests. When somebody notices something, all hell breaks loose.**

**A/N: Behold! The longest chapter I have ever written! On its 8th page! I'm sorry for the part about the raping, but raping happen everyday and I felt an obligation to raise awareness. I don't mean to scare you guys, I just want to forewarn you! Please review. And don't worry; there will not be another chapter like that!**


	13. Doubly Surprising!

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

**By Gigi**

**Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's**

**A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.**

**Chapter 13 (PLEASE be LUCKY!): Doubly Surprising!**

_Luke comes over and gives me a huge hug and a peck on the lips. I hear a VERY distinctive voice in the background. Finally! _

"Where is she? I just drove like a maniac for an hour trying to get here! I need to see my mother dammit!" I hear Rory yelling hysterically at a nurse, followed by rapid footsteps coming toward my room. "Mom, are you okay?" Rory gushes as she hugs me like there's no tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but just a little sore, if you get my drift!" I say Rory apologizes and releases me.

"What happened? I got a call from Sookie saying that you're hurt and something about Dad and that you have to go to the hospital! What happened?" Rory's face is full of concern. Now she knows how I felt when she called me saying she was in the hospital when Jess crashed her car.

"Well, Luke and I went to Liz's wedding and we were dancing and Christopher shows up."

"What?" Rory interjects.

"Aw, look at you."

"Well, with Dad showing up its bound to get worse, but what did he do to get you landed in the hospital?" Rory asks.

"He almost raped me," is all I say.

"You're kidding!" Rory scans my face for any hint that this might be a joke. "He seriously tried to rape you?" I nod. "OH MY GOD! Are you okay?"

"Didn't we already establish that?" I joke.

"Mom…" Rory warns.

"Look, sweets, I'm gonna ask the doctor to do a couple of tests to see if the baby is all right, if that's what has you all worried about," I reassure her and she visibly calms down. "Oh, Doctor Simmons, hello!" I say as the doctor walks in.

"Ms. Gilmore, we're gonna have to take you to take some tests now," Dr. Simmons announces.

"Oh, okay," I reply, eyeing Luke and Rory, reassuring them I will ask about the baby, and let myself be wheeled out of the room. As soon as we are out of earshot I ask the doctor, "Um, Dr. Simmons? Can I ask for a favor?"

Dr. Simmons looks down at me. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, you see, I'm, uh, pregnant, and my…boyfriend and daughter were wondering if you could do a couple of tests to make sure the baby is okay?" Why did I hesitate when I called Luke my boyfriend? It's not like he isn't…right?

"Sure. I'm glad you told me that. I'll tell them to test your baby as well."

"Thank you." I say, extremely relieved, as he wheels me into the examination room.

**8D**

"How'd it go?" Luke asks as the nurse steers me back to my room.

"Fine, the doctor will tell us the results as soon as they come," I reassure him.

"Did you—" Luke starts.

"Don't worry, I asked him to check on the baby. Ah, thank god! Here's Dr. Simmons, now! The wait is killing me!" I say.

"Doctor, is my mom gonna be okay?" Rory asks, ambushing Dr. Simmons as soon as he enters the room.

"You're mother is in perfect condition. I actually have some good news."

"What?" all three of us ask in unison. Please let the baby be okay. Please let the baby be okay. Please let the baby be okay.

"Congratulations, you're having twins!" Dr. Simmons announces. Oh. My. God.

"Ah!" Rory squeals and hugs me really tight. I don't say anything. I'm still processing. Luke just stands there. He's probably thinking now I'm going to be twice as fat, and he is not gonna think I'm beautiful anymore. Great. _Now,_ how am I gonna hide it from the town? Especially since one of the major town gossips is my _neighbor_.

"Are you sure?" Luke manages to say in a, shall I say it, _strangled_ voice. Oh, I'm good.

"Yes, I'm positive. Our tests are extremely accurate." Dr. Simmons reassures him. That seems to trigger something in my brain as what he said finally registers.

"Oh my god, I'm having _twins!_" I shriek. I wince at the volume at which I announced. I'm pretty sure, judging by the ruckus that has just formed outside, that everybody just heard me. "I probably shouldn't have said that so loudly." Luke gives me a face practically shouting _you think!_

As if on cue, Babette, Miss Patty, Sookie (who, by the way, already knows I'm pregnant), and Gypsy burst in going "You're having _what_!" Everybody but Sookie obviously means the fact that I'm pregnant. Sookie, being Sookie, is bubbling with excitement at this news. Her face is split in two by an extremely large grin, even for Sookie, the dimpled, rosy-cheeked, smiling queen of Stars Hollow.

I sigh. It's already out. There's no point in denying it anymore. "I'm pregnant…with twins," I state. Is my voice really that steady? Because, inside, I'm about to melt.

At the confirmation Sookie squeals, jumps up, and runs over to hug me before it really sinks in with the gossip group. Luke is still numb from shock, as if _he_ was the one attacked and not I. I decide to deflect all the questions toward him and me by asking Dr. Simmons one. "Do you know what…sex of the babies is?"

"Um…" Dr. Simmons consults the clump of notes in his hands. "They are both going to be girls." Ooh, yay! More girls I get to dress up! But of course, one is going to be a tomboy, just like in _Two of a Kind_.

"AH!" all the women in the room scream in unison, dog-piling me…sort of. They were all careful not to get on my stomach, for which I am eternally grateful. Before I'm clobbered, I steal a glance at Luke's face. A wide grin is breaking out over his face, his special Lorelai smile: the one he reserves just for me. I remember Sookie once saying that I was the only one, excepting Rachel, to get Luke to smile. And even then, she said that I made him smile more and wider. For some reason, I find that little piece of knowledge extremely comforting. I smile back at him and then wince. I momentarily forgot—you know, with the whole having _two kids_ and all—how sore I am.

"Ouch!" I exclaim. "Sorry, I'm still a bit sore, and tired, come to think of it." The group departs, leaving me alone with Rory, Luke, and Dr. Simmons. Okay, so I'm not _exactly_ alone.

"So I will leave you to sleep. You can go home in the morning." Dr. Simmons retreats, realizing this is sort of a _family_ moment.

"Thank you, doctor," Luke concedes. He and Rory drag up two chairs to the bed and seat themselves in them. Luke takes my hand, reassuring me that he will be there when I wake up. There must be some worry in my eyes, because he says, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

I smile at him, not noticing Rory practically beaming at the two of us, and start to drift off to sleep or 'beddy-bye land' as Vin Diesel likes to call it. I'm on the border of dreamland when I hear a voice I'd like to prefer I was dreaming about in the background…ugh, not _now!_

**Next on the Incredible Rising Lorelai: Emily and Richard drop by the hospital. The test run is underway, and an ex (I won't say who) of Lorelai's makes a pit stop at the Dragonfly. Luke has a question for Lorelai…but is unsure how to ask it. (Hint: it has nothing to do with a ring). And Lorelai finds a package in her room.**

**A/N: Sorry it's not that long! And I made you wait forever! I'm SORRY! Believe me, you are going to LOVE chapter 14!**


	14. A Night of Openings and Exes

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

**By Gigi**

**Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's**

**A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.**

Chapter 14: A Night of Openings and Exes 

**A/N: by the way, I'm not sure if I'm gonna include Lorelai finding out Rory and Dean did it like in the show…I might but I'm not sure.**

_I smile at him, not noticing Rory practically beaming at the two of us, and start to drift off to sleep or 'beddy-bye land' as Vin Diesel likes to call it. I'm on the border of dreamland when I hear a voice I'd like to prefer I was dreaming about in the background…ugh, not now!_

As I hear Emily charging down the hallway, coming closer with every "Let me see my daughter, dammit!" I will myself to go back to sleep, to escape a confrontation with my mother. The last thing I need right now is my mother telling me I'm not taking care of myself.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" I hear as my mother bursts into the room. Groaning, I turn around to face her, still lying down.

"Yes, mother?" I ask in a tone that makes it seem like it's completely normal to be sleeping in a hospital room.

"What were you thinking going off and getting raped!" My mother did _not_ just blame _me_ for being attacked.

"Almost, mom, I was _almost_ raped." I cut in. All that gets me is a glare. "And it wasn't like I _chose_ to get attacked!"

"You!" Emily starts in on Luke. What?

"What did I do?" Luke looks like a deer caught in headlights. Poor Luke

"You did this!" Are you kidding me?

"Mom, you don't know what you're talking about! It wasn't Luke!" I argue.

"Oh, really? Then who was it?" I'm not sure I should tell her. Should I lie? No that would be really bad…oh, god, I'm turning into Rory.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." I say, trying to stall.

"Try me," my mother tests.

"It's…uh…it's…Christopher," I end sounding like a question. So when did I suddenly become an eighth grader?

"Oh stop lying, Lorelai. It's incredibly immature!" Emily scoffs. Do I know how to call it or what?

"See? I told you! I'm not joking about this." I sit up; this is not a conversation to be having while lying down. "Christopher tried to rape me. Deal with the disappointment that the perfect little picture in your head about me with Rory's dad is not going to come true!" Emily is speechless. That's like the third time in my life I actually got her to shut up. "Now, please, just go. I have the test run at the inn tomorrow and I need my rest if I want to stay conscious for the next 48 hours. If you still deign to come, your room will be waiting."

**8D**

After I'm free to leave the hospital, I rush home—okay, so Luke rushes me home, then bolts…no idea why—to change. I have to be at the inn in like five minutes ago. I hear a knock at the door. What; is the entire world against me opening an inn?

"Who is it?" I yell, coming down the stairs attempting to put my shoes on. "Okay, stairs, then shoes. Stairs, then shoes," I tell myself before rushing to the door, getting major Max-proposal-night déjà vu. I open it and nobody is there. Hmm…what's that about? I am about to close the door when a flash of white catches my eye.

I bend down and pick up the envelope addressed to me in a flowing hand. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Sticking my thumb underneath the flap, I jerk it upwards and open the letter.

_Hey, I have a lot to say and it's not an easy feat to talk to you without you interrupting with anecdotes from movies and TV, so I think this is easier…and I know that you will read this. So, here goes. First, I hope that you're not too sore from last night—_dirty!—_and that you're up to a surprise. Don't worry it's a good surprise. Second, I know you're wondering who wrote this note, well, I think you'll remember this better if I leave you hanging. You will find out in due course. See you at the test run!_

I'm standing out on the porch reading this anonymous note, smiling. I look at my watch, oh crap! I'm ten minutes late now! I rush back inside, stuff the note in my purse, grab my keys, coat and purse and stumble out the door.

My jeep pulls up at the employee parking I was smart enough to think to put behind the Dragonfly. I get out after checking that my hair hides my GINORMOUS bruise that peeks out of my hairline. According to the doctor, I have a bruise that covers like half my head. Thank you, Christopher, thanks a lot.

"Save it, Michele, I know I'm late. The doctors took their sweet time completing the forms to let me go," I warn as Michele opens his mouth to begin what I assume is another complaint. I head back to the kitchen. "Sookie, I'm sorry I'm late! How long until Rory gets here?" I say, bursting through the door.

"15 minutes," Sookie announces, emerging from the storage room. "Now tell me again why she didn't just come with you?"

"She had a couple more boxes to move before she can officially declare that she is completely rid of Yale for three months. I told her she reads too much. Maybe if she wasn't so much of a bookworm, she wouldn't have so many boxes, _heavy _boxes at that, to move at the end of the year," I quip. "Hey!" I exclaim when Sookie once again snatches the coffee mug away from me.

"Hey, don't have sex if you can't deal with going without coffee for nine months," Sookie admonishes. Well, she's got a point, but it's _coffee_ I'm talking about here.

"Hey, I can't stop drinking coffee. Then I stop walking and driving and talking sense—"

"You never talk sense," Sookie interrupts.

"Well, you know what I mean. I _need_ my coffee. It's my elixir of life, my life support, my if-I-don't-get-some-inside-my-system-now-I-will-go-crazy!"

"Fine, how about this: you only drink _one cup_ of regular coffee a day, otherwise you drink decaf. That's more than fair."

I pout. "Fine," I need _some_ coffee at least. This is better than none. The second these babies come out, I am downing like a gallon of coffee and then getting this litter addicted to the heavenly liquid just like I did to Rory. Muahahaha!

"Lorelai?" Luke pokes his head through the kitchen door.

"Luke, thank god you're here!" I rush over to him and give him a quick peck on the lips. I'm still getting used to the fact that I can do that in public now. "Follow me."

"I brought my toolbox like you asked."

"Dirty!"

"Ah jeez!"

"Oh, buck up, Luke. I need you to fix something. There's this thing in my office that won't shut up and I know for a fact it's not supposed to be humming like that," I look back at him and wink. I hope he really doesn't expect anything to be broken.

As soon as we get inside the safety of my office, I close the door and turn around. "I have a…topic…to discuss with you," I announce, placing my hand on my stomach and hoping he gets my point. Luke nods. "I thought we could go ahead and discuss names for the twins…"

"Okay…"

"I was thinking about Erica (A/N: after Erica from _Friends_) Lily Danes—"

"Wait, _Danes_? You're using my last name?"

"Well, you _are_ the father…and for a boy, I was thinking about William Robert Danes," I say, smiling.

"William Robert?" Luke raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I thought we could call him Billy Bob for short!" I hope Luke knows that I'm not joking about this whole William Robert thing.

"Okay, and what if it's two girls?" Luke interrogates.

"I thought we could do a tribute to Grey's Anatomy by naming her Meredith."

"I was thinking about Alexis," that's not such a bad idea!

"I like it! So how about Meredith Alexis Danes, it has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah it does! Now, what if it's two boys? I think, since we already have one named after my father that we honor your father the same way." Oh, my god. Is he serious?

"Uh, Luke, have you not noticed that my parents and I don't have the fluffiest of relationships? Whenever I don't have to go to Friday night dinner I get a warm and fuzzy feeling inside."

"Well, you and your dad have a better relationship than with Emily." He does have a point there.

"Fine, we'll name him Richard Lucas Danes." Muahahaha!

"_Lucas_!"

"Hey, if you want our kid to be named Richard, then he's also named after you," I battle. I do my famous hair flip, which I know always gets him to give in, and flash him my thousand watt smile. I'm the humblest person in the world, aren't I?

"Fine," he concedes.

"Okay, now that we have the names taken care of, we should probably get back so Sookie doesn't start thinking we are doing something dirty," I wiggle my eyebrows at him, just to make him uncomfortable.

"Mom!" I hear Rory call from the reception area.

"Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?"

"It's two things…you'd think we were on CSI or something," Rory answers. Okay, right away, _bad!_

"I think I'll stick with being ignorant, thank you!" I say. Rory looks at me with a you-will-regret-not-knowing-this-for-it-has-to-do-with-you-greatly look. "Okay, hit me."

"Um, they both have to do with the word 'father'," Rory hints. Oh yeah, big help.

"Okay, I'm at a loss other than Christopher and my father."

"Well, you got one right!" oh I hate fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, and which is the other?"

"A certain teacher who was almost my father…" she trails off.

"MAX is here! You have GOT to be kidding me!" please let this be one of her cruel sick jokes. PLEASE let it be that!

"And Dad…"

"Ho—, wha—, ugh! This is so not the kind of thing that was supposed to happen today!" I say. _This day just keeps getting better and better!_

"Lorelai?" oh crap! Maybe I shouldn't have shrieked so loudly…

I turn around. "Max, hi! How are you?" I slowly, discreetly, close the small gap between me and Luke.

"I'm great. This inn is beautiful!" How can he be so calm and nice when I am pregnant with another guy's twins? Oh right, he doesn't know.

"Lorelai, hey!" I whimper at the sound of Christopher's voice and rest my head on Luke's shoulder, his hand automatically going up to comfort me.

"Are you okay?" Luke whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little headache from last night. I'm gonna go get an aspirin. God, you'd think I had a major hangover from last night if you didn't know I got injured in the head!" I wince; I might have said that last part a _little_ too loudly.

"Injured in the head? What happened?" Max asks, sincerely concerned.

"Christopher can fill you in, seeing as he caused it," I glare at Christopher and walk away, before turning back and adding one more thing. "If you guys are gonna go into this, please take it outside, in the _back_ yard. I can't have my guests scared half to death by the ghosts of boyfriend past. And it will do nothing to help my headache," I give Luke one last sympathetic look that has I'm sorry written all over it and head into my office. This is going to be a _long_ day.

**Next on the Incredible Rising Lorelai: Luke has a question (nothing ring-related) for Lorelai, but is unsure how to ask it. Lorelai finds a package in her suite at the Dragonfly. Lorelai still has to deal with Christopher and Max, headaches and morning sickness, and, of course, Michele. The Dragonfly is still under the test run.**

**A/N: Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long! But hey, I'm only two days late! I would have actually included the Luke and the question and the package and everything, but this was a really good stopping place. So don't kill me! I made it long!**


	15. Packages and More Questions

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 15: Packages and More Questions 

**A/N: By the way, it was brought to my attention that I already said it was gonna be two girls! I forgot about it! Sorry! And for those who didn't notice, just forget you read this author's note. **

As soon as the coast is clear of Christopher and Max, I sidle up to the reception desk, glaring at Michele to forego any snide remarks. "Hey, Derek, can you do me a favor?" I ask as Derek approaches the front desk to drop off some room keys that just came in.

"Sure," he replies.

"Could you go out back and tell me what's going on?" Please let him not ask questions. Please let him not ask questions.

"No problem, be back in a couple minutes." Bless this man. I smile at him and turn my attention back to the computer. I look at the guest list check in for the test run and my eyes bug out. Oh. My. God.

I quickly scan the list if _they_ checked in yet and seeing that they haven't, I pick up the phone and dial that horrible number.

"Hello?"

"Why did you invite Christopher and Max to the test run and have Michele put them on the guest list?" I interrogate.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Christopher and Max are here, and I don't think that's a coincidence," I huff. Huffing is fun!

"Lorelai, I have no idea what you are talking about. You honestly think I would do such a thing?"

"Well,-"

"Don't answer that. I wouldn't. Now I would appreciate it if you do not accuse me of anything more; I have things to do."

"Fine, but if you really did, then consider our bargain off," and with that I hang up on Emily Gilmore. Maybe I shouldn't have snapped. Great, here comes the mood swings. And—!

**8D**

I lift my head from the toilet bowl in which I have been vomiting for the past ten minutes. Great, the morning sickness has commenced. I mean, I know I threw up when I took the test and Nicole was there, but that was just because of the stress. Now, I'm gonna have to get used to having my head in the toilet like, everyday. Joy.

I clean myself up and fix my hair—my bruise is showing again—before heading back out to face Max and Christopher. Derek comes up to me and tells me that Max, Christopher, and Luke are out in the back arguing, but not fighting. Oh thank god. Derek looks a little concerned. I catch my reflection in the mirror next to me. Maybe I should have put a little blush on. Can you say pasty whiteness?

I head to the backyard and hear Max going, "What were you thinking! You don't go around trying to rape your ex! Especially not Lorelai!" What? Why "especially not Lorelai"?

"Why especially not me?" I ask, thus announcing my presence.

"Uh, um, did I say that?" Max looks uncomfortable. I don't blame him. I think I just caught him admit that he's still not over…us. I don't blame him at all. I mean, we meet after like a year and then _kiss_, while I was dating Alex! What's to say we won't do that again, thereby breaking up Luke and me? Oh, crap, this is NOT good. I SO shouldn't have announced my presence like that!

"Yeah…y-you did. Why? And…why are you and Christopher like 20 feet away from each other?" Seriously, they are on opposite ends of the garden walkway with Luke in the middle, looking a little cornered.

"So we won't claw each other's eyes out!" Christopher responds. Well, he didn't have to be so _snippy_ about it!

"Uh, Luke? What are you doing between them? If anything, that's even _more_ dangerous!" I say.

"So they won't claw each other's eyes out," Luke calmly states. For looking so caught, he really knows how to control his fear…or anxiety.

"Well, keep it up! I have to go and, you know, run my inn now, so if anybody needs me, I'll be out front trying to get doors!" I hurry back to the reception desk to pick up my walkie-talkies. Haha, these things are so _cool!_ "Tom, where are my doors? They were supposed to be here by now!" I'm getting hysterical.

"Yeah, I know. They took a wrong turn and headed to Woodbridge," Tom replies.

"What?"

"Relax, I'm trying to track them down."

"Um, Tom, guests are showing up here any second. They have no doors. People will have to get very friendly very quickly!"

"I got the guy on the phone. I'll get right back to you." Tom's voice buzzes through the walkie-talkie.

"Tom, Tom! Hey," I say to Rory. "I've changed my mind. I wanna be a ballerina!"

"Good timing!" she has a point. I already spent all the money that would have been spent on MY education had I not gotten knocked up on this inn.

"Great," Sookie starts. "So, we don't have doors, and every single person I hired is fantastic. We're doomed!"

Bzz! "They guests are arriving! I repeat: the guests are arriving!" Michele buzzes.

"N-no, Michele, we still don't have any doors. Can you stall them?"

"No! I am bringing them up now!" Gaaaah! Stupid Michele.

"Boy, if he was on my kitchen staff, we'd be home free by now!" Sookie declares.

"I got 'em!"

"Doors? You got the doors?"

"They're on their way up. My guys will be standing by to get them on."

"Tom, I'm loving you like a two-dollar whore!"

"Terrific, I'll tell the wife!" Whew, now I can stop worrying about doors.

"Okay. Everybody, the doors are on the way, guests are coming. Everybody outside to greet them. It's showtime. Let's go! Okay, everyone, remember, these people are not our friends. They are customers. Just relax, don't rush, and don't kill anybody," I warn.

"Here they come!" Sookie announces while three carts full with guests pull up in the turn-around.

After I get the guests all situated, I go to the back and look out the window, where I have a clear view of Max, Christopher, and…not Luke. Where'd Luke go?

"Hey," Luke whispers in my ear from behind me. I jump about a foot in the air. He chuckles and wraps his arms around me, so I'm happy.

I turn around in his arms so I am facing him. I give him a quick kiss and pull back. "Hey," I answer. "You do know you made me jump out of my wits, right?"

"I am aware, and I have to admit, I enjoy having that power over you," Luke gives me a devilish grin. Luke rocks.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were trying to make sure Max and Butthead didn't attack each other," I ask.

"They can live without me for a while. Besides, I wanted to ask you something," Luke looks serious now.

"Okay, shoot." Luke opens his mouth to ask whatever he is going to ask when we are interrupted by none other than Michele.

"Lorelai, Kirk is being very annoying, will you please tell him I will not remove anything else from his room?" I should go. Michele looks like he might be extremely annoying at the moment.

"Sure, Michele," I turn to Luke. "So we'll talk later?" Luke looks really put out, but that might just be because Michele is there.

"Yeah…"

"Okay," I give him a quick peck on the lips and head up the stairs to Kirk and Lulu's room.

**8D**

I go back to my suite. Man, convincing Kirk that nothing in that room is or will be in the near future a bomb is tiring! I put my keys on the side table and see an envelope resting atop a box. On the envelope, under "Lorelai", is "Open this first!" And on the box it says, "Open this second!" I comply, opening the envelope first. Out falls a letter, written in the same hand as the one I got this morning. Walking toward the bed, with both items in hand, I start to read the letter.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_It's me again! I know you're probably wondering who I am. Well I would have done this in person, but Michele told me you were dealing with Kirk when I came in._—great, now it could be Max, Christopher, or Luke who sent this…I'm not sure I wanna find out!—_But you will find out who I am as soon as you open the box, in which is another letter._—okay, so the "in which" part just narrows it down. It's either Max or Luke.—_Don't worry. I signed my name on that. Anyway, I got you a present. It's in the box. It's the surprise I mentioned earlier. Hope you like it. I expect you to find me and tell me how much you love it!_

_Love (yes I am aware I said LOVE), _

_Me…uh you can open the box now!_

Ooh! Yay! I love presents! I am just worried it might be Max who sent this…at least it's not Christopher. I reach for the box. It's not that big: it's big enough to have a small book inside, which is highly unlikely if whoever wrote this knows me at all. I unwrap the brown paper packaging, which reveals another little box in brown paper packaging and a letter…in a brown envelope. You have got to be kidding me!

_Lorelai,_

_I want you to know that I love you more than you know. I loved you from the first moment we met…_

That's it? What happened to "Don't worry; I signed my name on that"? I proceed to open the box, again. Inside are _another_ little brown box and another letter. This is just getting ridiculous.

_Hey Lorelai,_

_Right about now, I'm guessing you are thinking that this is getting ridiculous._—he knows me too well—_don't worry; the next letter is the last one! I love you._

He better not be lying. I open the box again. Inside is one last box with a letter taped around it, so I have to keep turning it over to read it.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_I've known you for many years, and I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you: your twinkling eyes, your sparkling intelligence, your striking beauty, your undaunted determination. When we kissed for the first time, I felt like I was dreaming. I don't ever want to lose you. So I am going to propose something. _–hmm…interesting choice of words…--_You probably have no idea what I am about to do…or not. I am going to ask you something. I just want you to know I thought long and hard about this. _–uh oh, Max-proposal flashback…those thousand yellow daises were so romantic though…Shut up, Lorelai! You're with Luke!—_maybe last time, you weren't ready_—wait a second…is this a, dare I say it, _proposal_, from _Max?_! Oh no, oh no, oh no!—_but I think you are, now. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, once again, I will ask you to marry me. Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?_

**Next on the Incredible Rising Lorelai: Lorelai has a lot to think about. Is she ready for this? Not to mention the fact that the test run is still going on…and how will she break it to the other two guys?**

**A/N: I know I'm being beyond mean. I hate cliffhangers just as much as you do, but I needed it this time! Don't hurt me!**


	16. 5 Words Said Mess Up A Lot

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 16: 5 Words Said Mess Up A Lot 

Oh. My. God. This has got to be a record. I mean, I highly doubt any other woman in the world has ever gotten so many marriage proposals. There were two from Christopher, one…well, two but it was like one day within each other…from Max, and one from Luke…but that was a joke. But if I remember correctly, my heart skipped a beat when he asked me to marry him, even if he was trying to shut me up.

My heart skips another beat. What if it is another joke? Or even worse, what if it was Christopher or Max? I wouldn't put it past Christopher. I mean, he _did_ propose to me twice! Great, now I'm babbling…in my _head_! This is just sad.

I look down at the letters lying before me. Something catches my eye: "_Don't worry, I will sign my name_". So there is one last letter.

Holding my breath, I open the brown paper packaging with shaking hands. Taped on top of the black velvet box is a folded piece of paper. I close my eyes, open the paper, and open my eyes. Wow. Oh. Holy. Crap.

It's him! Oh my god! Now what do I do? I should tell Rory. But where is she? I haven't seen her come in. I'll check with Sookie, first. Now where is _she_?

I emerge from the solace of my room and start down the hallway when I am intercepted by Christopher.

"Lorelai!" Christopher says upon seeing me.

"_What_, Christopher?" He is getting annoying now.

"I thought we could talk for a while," those are _never_ good things coming from him.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to run my inn, in case you haven't noticed."

"Are you sure? It'll only take a minute!" Christopher, go away!

"Positive. Bye!" I start to walk away, but he grabs my arm. I wince. I guess I hadn't noticed he made a bruise on my arm last night.

"Just a minute. Please!" he begs.

"No! I have to go!" I break his grasp on my arm, managing to hide the gasp of pain that so nearly escaped.

"Wait! What's that box you're holding?" Ah jeez!

"Nothing of your concern, I have to go now!" I hurry off. Thank God it wasn't Christopher who proposed to me.

**8D**

"Sookie! Big, big, big news!" I announce as I barge into the kitchen. Sookie pops out of the storage closet.

"Tell me, tell me!" Sookie urges. Here we go.

"Luke just asked me to marry him…" I trail off. Sookie squeals and begs me for the details. I tell her all about the letters and boxes. "What am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do? What do you mean? You actually love him, Lorelai! You never said you loved Max or Christopher!"

"Actually…"

"What?" Sookie says in a panicked voice.

"I actually have said I loved Christopher…" I confess.

"What? When?"

"Long time ago. When Rory was 16."

"But you don't now, do you?" I can see she is so hoping the answer is no.

"No, I don't love him now." I say. Sookie looks at something behind me. I turn around. Standing there is Luke. He must have heard me and thought I was talking about him. Shoot. "Luke, I—" I start, but then he walks out. Great, this is working out just perfectly. "Luke!" I call, starting after him. It's so hard to run in heels, stilettos at that! "Luke, wait! At least let me explain! I know that line is tired but I mean it!" Okay, we just passed Babette and Miss Patty. Great, now the whole town will know that Luke and I are in a fight by dinnertime. I chase Luke out onto the front porch. "Luke!" I almost run into him when he stops abruptly and turns around.

"Did you get the package?" Luke questions.

"Yes, I got your package. Now if you'll let me explain—" I try to do just that, but he interrupts me.

"So I guess it's a no, then?" Luke presses.

"What? No! It's not a no! Where would you get that idea?" I ask.

"Gee, I don't know. There is such a long list. Let's start from the top shall we?" Luke-rant incoming!

"Luke, —" I try to forestall the rant.

"First, you never are able to keep a steady relationship more than a few months!" Luke begins.

"Hey!"

"Second, you never seem to be able to decide if you want to be with Christopher or not!"

"Um, _excuse_ me?" I blurt out.

"Third, you're already known as runaway bride, so I'm not sure I can trust you will be at the altar even if you did say yes!"

"Hey! If I did go through with marrying Max, we wouldn't be having this very pleasant conversation right now!" I retort.

"And you—" Luke says, but I've had enough.

"Okay, Luke? I'd really love to stay and chat and maybe actually say something that you hear, but I have a duty to my new inn, and I can't stay and fight! It'll just scare the guests away! And for your information, the answer was yes, but I guess you don't wanna hear it so GOODBYE!" I yell, turn, crying, and run into the inn.

I run up to my suite and crash onto my bed. I thrust my head into my fluffy pillow and scream, sobbing. Something sticks into my hip. I reach under me and pull out the black velvet box from my pocket. It just occurs to me that I haven't even looked at the ring inside, but I'm not in the mood to see it right now. I stick the ring in the nightstand drawer and fall asleep crying.

**Next on the Incredible Rising Lorelai: Lorelai and Luke have a lot to think about. One thought sends them both into a blind panic about what this fight will do to their relationship. Christopher and Max are still in the picture. Lorelai gets into another verbal sparring match with Rory. **

**A/N: So I guess this chapter was a good news/bad news thing, huh? Sorry, it's so short! And I know about EVERYBODY who reads this is going to hate me until they make up, which they will, don't worry! **

**A/N 2: BIG RUMOR: LAUREN GRAHAM MIGHT BE PREGNANT!  
Signs to attest to that fact:  
nose has gotten wider  
is wearing long, flowy shirts  
is wearing big, bulky jackets

* * *

Review please! It's like coffee to me!  
**


	17. A Little Emotion

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 17: A Little Emotion

**A/N: Sorry it took SO long! I have been SO busy! Here it is! Fairly long, but not my longest chapter!**

I wake up to my cell phone ringing like crazy. I really need to turn the volume down on that thing! I grope around for my cell, finally finding it on my nightstand. "Hewoh?" I slur out.

"Lorelai, is that any way to pick up the phone?" are you kidding me? I just woke up!

"Mom?" I sit up and look at the clock. Oh CRAP! It's almost dinnertime!

"Yes, this is your mother! Who else would this be?" I JUST woke up! How am I to know that my mother would be calling me when she's _downstairs?_

"Mom, I'd love to stay and chat but I need to go. I kind of dozed off for longer than I thought, and I need to get back to my guests!" I try to evade. But no! Emily Gilmore must suck every ounce of willpower I have left to go down and face Luke and the rest of the town. Great, now I sound like her talking about Gran.

"Well, fine, I'll just talk to you when you get down!" Oh, my god! Will she give it a rest?

"Looking forward to it! Goodbye, mother!" I hang up. _Horrible woman!_ I feel like screaming. I get up and trundle to the bathroom. I should probably wipe the tear stains and mascara runs.

Once I look presentable, I emerge from my sanctuary, hoping not to run into Luke. Subconsciously, I fix my hair to hide the ever so visible bruise. Every single time I do that, I come to hate Christopher more and more. So right now, I guess the only…ex boyfriend…of the three I can talk to without throwing a fit is Max.

I can't believe Luke is my ex boyfriend now. Wait. Is he? Are we broken up? I can't say I'm happy with him right now, but that doesn't mean I wanna lose him! I'm gonna be distracted until we figure this out! Oh, please don't let the town put up _ribbons_ again!

I start down the hallway, hearing the click-clack of my heels on the maple floor. I turn the corner and, as if my thoughts summon him, Luke is standing there, his head on the wall. I hope he can't see me. Well, I'm standing in the middle of the hallway. He's bound to see me! But his head is against the wall, and…wait, is he _crying_?

"Luke?" Shoot! Why did I just say that? Now he'll _definitely_ see me!

Luke's head shoots up. Yep, I'm right. He's crying. Tear stains cover his face. He opens his mouth to talk, but, all of a sudden, I get cold feet. I'm afraid of what he's gonna say. He's right: I'm scared of commitment. He's going to apologize, and I'll feel horrible for treating him so badly. I run past him and down the stairs, seeking refuge in my office.

Closing the door behind me, I take a deep, shuddering breath. I catch a glimpse of me in my mirror on the wall. Since when do I need exponential amounts of make up to hide my pale, pale face? I've only thrown up twice since I found out I'm pregnant! I just have to say _that!_

Holding my hand to my mouth while my cheeks rapidly fill up, I swing the door open and run to the bathroom. Everybody at dinner can see me fly past with my hand clamped to my lips, trying to contain the contents of my mouth until I reach a toilet. I fall at the toilet and retch into the bowl. Oh, I'm going to love being pregnant. It's going to be just dandy!

All of a sudden, I feel someone pulling my hair back. Their hands brush against my face briefly, and I immediately know it's not a woman. It's Max.

Why do I remember what his hands feel like? It's been three years since I last kissed him…wait, no. Strike that. It's been two. I keep forgetting that one time at the Chilton Bicentennial when I kissed him in the coat room. Though this is so not the time, this calls for a dirty!

Oh, god, this is so embarrassing. Max, standing here, holding my hair back, knows full well why I am throwing up, yet he is still being the same sweet guy I fell in love with three years ago. Wait, he doesn't know why I'm throwing up. There's no way he could have, unless Miss Patty or Babette told him while I was asleep.

I finish heaving and wipe my mouth off with a piece of toilet paper Max hands me. Still on the floor, I turn around to him and give him a small, shy smile. "Thanks," I whisper.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Max asks, sincerely concerned. Apparently, none of the town gossips got to him.

"What do you mean?" I stupidly ask, trying to stall the inevitable as long as possible.

"Why are you on the floor, throwing up?" Max clarifies.

"Hey, I'm not throwing up anymore!" I quip. Max shoots me a stern look. He knows me too well. He knows when I start babbling like that, I'm worried about something.

"Lorelai, are you sick?" He is so sweet! Why did I leave him again? Oh right, I didn't love him anymore.

"No, I'm n-not sick. I'm—I'm, uh, pregnant." Way to state the obvious! Well, I guess it isn't that obvious.

The words seem to hit him like a brick. "Wow…who's the father?" is all he can manage to say.

"Uh…Luke…" I mumble, suddenly very interested with the floor.

"Yeah, I figured you guys are together. Especially because of the fight you two just had." Max's face softens at realizing I'm about to start the waterworks again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. You guys will make up, don't worry!" He goes down on his knees beside me and starts to comfort me as I collapse in his arms, weeping.

I can't believe what I'm doing. I'm lying on the bathroom floor in my ex-fiancé's arms, bawling my eyes out, while Max is being a complete gentleman and letting me explode all over him.

"Lorelai," Max says after a good ten minutes soothing me. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I guess I owe him that much.

"Well, okay," I concede. Wow, this is going to be one uncomfortable conversation. "When I got to my room after sorting out the Kirk problem—"

"What Kirk problem?" Max interrupts. Wow. I haven't even completed a sentence and he already has questions!

"Kirk wanted just about everything taken out of his room. Don't ask," I warn as Max opens his mouth to, no doubt, ask another question. "Anyway, when I got to my room I had a package and a letter on my desk. They were both anonymous. And I opened them and inside the boxes—the box had another box and letter and so on—was an engagement ring and a letter from Luke asking me to marry him…I guess he was trying to top your thousand daisies when _you_ proposed to me.

"Anyway, I go tell Sookie and we're talking about how I think I love Luke,—" Max's face visibly tightens at this— "and how I used to love Christopher. You know, oddly, your name didn't come up more than once.—" For some strange reason, Max's face brightens at this.—"and I say I don't love him anymore. Right as I say that, Luke comes in and he thought I meant I didn't love _him_ anymore and all hell breaks loose!" I finish in a rush and bury my face in Max's shirt again, crying…again.

Max's arms wrap around me protectively, just like right after we got back together and Rory disappeared and reappeared at my mother's house. I felt so safe then. Actually, I feel safe now, just like how I do in Luke's arms. What are you doing, Lorelai? You can't fall in love with Max again! You love Luke! Remember that! God, that voice sounds so much like Rory and Sookie.

But I can't seem to stop. I just sit there, in Max's arms, and cry. His shirt must be completely soaked through by now. Now, I'm not sad. I'm mad! I start to rant.

"Just look at you! You're being all nice and comforting to me when I treated you horribly! And I'm just exploding all over the place. You must be so uncomfortable because not only am I crying about another guy, but I'm crying even more because I'm pregnant! And I hate being pregnant! I hate the mood swings and food cravings and the throwing up! I don't want to remember what I looked like when I was pregnant with Rory! I was fat!" Wow, I have got to shut up! I bury my face in Max's shirt again. But I'm not crying. I'm just looking for solace; for comfort.

"Shh, Lorelai, it's all going to be okay. You will love being pregnant, and when your child is born, it'll all be worth it." God, how can he stand this? I was horrible to him! He loved me and I ran away. Like mother, like daughter, I guess.

"Children," I correct. Max looks at me incredulously.

"What?" He splutters out. I sit up and wipe my tears from my face. Getting up from my spot on the floor, I straighten my skirt and start fixing my makeup in the mirror.

"I'm not having a child. I'm having children. Twins, to be exact," please don't let him be mad!

"Wow, uh, congratulations!" Max says half-heartedly.

"Yeah, thanks…" I trail off. "Oh crap, what time is it?"

"Uh, 7:15," Max looks at his watch.

"Shoot! I was supposed to be at dinner 15 minutes ago! Now, everybody will think I have been throwing up for half an hour!" I hide the bruise on my head, yet again, and rush out of the bathroom before turning back. "Hey, could you maybe wait thirty seconds before you come out? Great! Thanks!" I leave again.

Emerging into the dining hall, I put on a happy face; exactly the opposite of what's really going on inside. Max comes out beside me a few seconds later and whispers something in my ear.

"Lorelai, meet me after dinner. It'll just take a second." He gives my arm a light squeeze and goes to sit with Lulu, Kirk, and Taylor.

**Next on the Incredible Rising Lorelai: Lorelai and Max meet after dinner. Lorelai has her first verbal encounter with Luke ever since the big fight. Rory and Lorelai have the fight of the year (cough Raincoats & Recipes! cough cough)**

**A/N: Dude! All you Max-haters out there! Don't worry! Lorelai and Max don't get back together! This is a Java Junkie fic all the way! They just become friends. So no hate comments about Max, please!**

**A/N 2: This is not gossip, it's a fact: Lauren Graham and Marc Blucas have broken up after AT LEAST 5 months of dating. I don't know exactly when they did, but it was confirmed on Ellen today ( 3 day!)**


	18. Friendship and a Moratorium

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 18: Friendship and a Moratorium

**A/N: BTW, since Lorelai already has enough on her plate, Emily and Richard are not split up. However, they might still renew their wedding vows. I'm not sure yet. 33**

_Emerging into the dining hall, I put on a happy face; exactly the opposite of what's really going on inside. Max comes out beside me a few seconds later and whispers something in my ear._

"_Lorelai, meet me after dinner. It'll just take a second." He gives my arm a light squeeze and goes to sit with Lulu, Kirk, and Taylor. _

Fixing my hair for the umpteenth time I walk down the hall and knock on Max's door. Why am I so nervous? _Maybe it's because you spent like half an hour on the bathroom floor in his arms, crying!_ Gah! Why can't the rational part of my head just shut up for once?

The door opens. "Hi, Lorelai," Max greets me. I smile in response. "Come in!" He steps aside for me to enter the suite. I look around as if I didn't design the place; as if Max actually lives here.

"Oh, dear god!" I exclaim, as I turn around and see Max has taken his shirt off and is now half naked. _An optimist would say he's half dressed!_ I really need to stop quipping with myself. It's just starting to get weird. "Um, Max? Why do you have no shirt on?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just changing into a different one. I had to wear the one you cried on all through dinner and I have mascara stains on it." Max throws on a new, clean shirt.

"Oops, sorry about that, but how do you know what a mascara stain looks like?" Hehe, it's fun to be twelve years old.

"Because of the eyelash marks all over my shirt that I had to wash off before I came out of the bathroom so it just looked like I spilled ink on myself," Max answers, still completely aware of the fact that I'm twelve at heart and not thirty-five.

"Very clever," I praise. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering…" Max begins.

"Yes?" urging is one of my specialties.

"I-was-wondering-if-we-could-be-friends," Max confesses in one big word. So un-Max of him

"Friends," I confirm. Max nods emphatically. "As in Debra and Frank kind of friends or Ross and Rachel kind of friends?" Come on, he's known me for years. He should get these references.

"Definitely not Ross and Rachel; they fight too much when they aren't making out. I'd say Phoebe and Joey kind of friends." I'm impressed. He can keep up much better now than he could when I was engaged to him.

"Oh, well, sure, why not?" I agree. Max's face just screams relief. "So is that all?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So, I guess I should go then…I have some cleaning up to do downstairs. I mean _organizing_! God, you love to make fun of me when I actually have to do work!" Max follows me to the door, smirking.

Once in the hall, I turn around. "Thank you so much for everything. I'd still be on the floor of the bathroom crying if you weren't there to help me," I sincerely thank, hugging him. Once he closes the door, I turn to walk down the hallway to find Luke standing there. Oh shoot, he must have seen me hug Max. God, Luke, you really need to work on your timing! "Luke, wait!" And the chasing commences for the second time tonight.

Chasing him down the hall, I trip over something. "Ah!" I let out a squeal of pain as I hit the floor. Luke turns around in a heartbeat at the sound. Before I know it, Luke is picking me up, and I mean literally _picking me up_, and lying me down on his bed to recover.

"Luke?" I quietly say. He looks at me questioningly. "What did I trip over?" I stare straight into those penetrating blue eyes. For some reason, this moment reminds me of a time when he said he loved my eyes. I said they were too blue, and he said they were electric blue; that they stand out, which suits me perfectly. Of course, he would never say that in public. He's not one for PDA other than a quick peck on the lips. He's only ever hugged me once in public. God, I miss that.

"Flowers…" Aw! Luke was trying to make up!

"So, can we have a moratorium on the chasing? At least while I recover," I plead, using my trademark pout.

"Yeah…just until you recover, and then it's back to you seeing me storm away," Luke attempts at a joke, but I don't think he's kidding. However, I smile shyly all the same. "Are, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I fell on one of my bruises," I explain. He deserves to know the truth seeing as he thinks I'm cheating on him. Luke's face instantly relaxes.

Looking into his eyes, I try to say something, but there is something about this moment that warrants silence; a peaceful lull in the conversation. For a full ten seconds, Luke and I are just staring into each other's eyes. It reminds me of when I convinced Luke to buy my basket at the Bid on a Basket charity auction. We sat in the gazebo, eating Luke's food and just talked. _This is nice._

**8D**

After about ten minutes, I finally have enough strength, and dignity, to get up (by myself, I might add!) from the bed and go to work. I think we just made up, but I'm not quite sure. I mean, he didn't start running as soon as I had the strength to get up. We had a pleasant conversation. He actually suggested we go to a movie! Grudgingly, I start down the stairs.

Five minutes later, I sit at my desk, staring at a stack of papers piled high that I must now begin to organize. Happy, happy, joy, joy!

Sighing, I get to work. Sign this, initial that, et cetera, et cetera. A knock at the door saves me from this mundane and tedious work.

"Hey, mom, Sookie said you wanted to see me," Rory declares, coming into my office. I get up and hug her with all my might. "Ah!" a muffled cry for help escapes Rory as I refuse to let go thereby refusing her oxygen.

"Honey, I haven't seen you all day. You know mommy needs to see or talk to you at least five times a day or she goes through withdrawal pains!"

"Okay, I get it! But you will have to get used to that if you don't let me breathe!" Rory forces her head out from under my arm. "Mom what's wrong?"

"Nothing, mommy just misses you," I say.

"Okay, well mommy needs to stop referring to herself as mommy and actually talk in first person."

"And for that, you have to go home and get CDs for the guests in case they want to play something in their room!" I punish, sort of. I am completely serious, but it isn't a punishment, just a request.

"Fine!" Rory mocks aggravation. "I'll be back later!" Rory kisses my cheek and leaves, leaving me to do jolly paperwork! Gah!

I intend to head toward my desk, but my feet have a different idea of where they want to go. I find myself standing in front of Luke, who looks a little agitated.

"Hey!" I say. "You're the last one up!" I look into the salon, which is empty. Wasn't Christopher sitting there? Doh! _That's_ why Luke looks so aggravated. He just talked to Christopher! Oh, this isn't good.

"Well, not the last one!" Luke points out. Who else? Oh, right, me.

"Are you okay? I heard Babette was kicking your butt at Yahtzee!" I joke. It's true, she told me herself on her way upstairs.

"I'm not a mysterious man, am I?" Luke accuses. Rant incoming!

"Well, the wardrobe's a bit of a head-scratcher," I defend. I mean, would it kill him to _not_ wear plaid for one day without being coerced?

"I think I've been very, very clear with my intentions!"

"Your…?" What the hell is he talking about?

"You know, the wedding, the movie invite, the flowers!" wow, this has got to be the weirdest Luke rant I have ever witnessed! But it's cute. I look at my shoes, and smile at him.

"Luke—" I say, chuckling.

"You knew what I was doing!"

"Well, no! Not officially!" I defend. Okay, so are we fighting over the fact that he was trying to make up for the fight we had? And what about the wedding? We hadn't even broken up when we went to Liz's wedding!

"Not officially, oh come on! I mean, I didn't have a ref present but other than that!"

"Well you didn't say anything official!"

"What was I supposed to say? I did things! I let my actions speak! That's the romantic way to do this, damn it!" Yep, the weirdest rant: bar none.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry!" I try to pacify him.

"And you went along with all of it! And so, naturally, I assume we're on the same page and then they show up, here, at the inn, that I invested in!" **(A/N: Sorry, since Jason was never in the picture in this fic, this awesome part had to be edited!)**

"Whoa, whoa, who are _they_? You talking about Max and Christopher?"

"No, Tom and Pete—yes them! Gah!" Luke throws his hands in the air and power-walks out onto the porch.

"They're my exes!" I explain.

"Well, apparently, they don't know that!" Luke yells.

"Well, just calm down!" I move my hands, fists really, up and down to rest clutching my skirt.

"No! I don't wanna calm down. I did everything right! I did exactly what the book said!" Luke's hands are all over the place, emphasizing every point.

"The book!" What book?

"I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there, looking at me like I'm crazy!"

"I'm not looking at you like you're crazy!"

"You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Very easy stat to remember!"

"I loved the flowers!" even though I tripped over them!

"And then when I talked to you in my room, there was a moment! I _thought_ there was a moment!"

"There _was!_" I finally get in. That shuts him up. "There was a moment," I softly declare. He looks at me for a second and abruptly starts to move toward me. "W-what are you doing?" I say, more out of reflex than actual concern.

"Will you just stand still?" Well that's very—

All of a sudden, Luke is kissing me. Eagerly, I return the kiss. God, how I missed being able to do that these last six hours. Wait, we were just fighting, and now we're kissing? I pull away, panting. An out of breath Luke finally releases me. Before I know what I'm doing, I am moving toward him.

"What are you doing?" Luke asks. He steals my line so I can steal his!

"Will you just stand still?" I place my hand on his face and gently kiss him. Soon, our arms are wrapped around each other and are delving into each other's mouths with our tongues like a couple of high schoolers. I pull back, again, panting and out of breath. As Luke reels me in for another round, we jump apart at the—

"AHHHHH!" as Kirk, runs down the stairs, _naked_! Oh. My. God.

"I'll be right back!" Luke reassures as Kirk runs past us. Oh, I just got a visual of Kirk's butt. That is not pleasant!

"Why?" don't go!

"I'll explain later!" Luke runs after Kirk, who is still screaming his head off.

**Next on the Incredible Rising Lorelai: Lorelai comes home to find Rory, Dean, and an unmade bed. Rory and Lorelai have the argument of all arguments, while Lorelai and Luke celebrate their making up (nothing dirty intended! Let's just say that Luke has a romantic evening planned for Lorelai).**

**A/N: How was it? Sorry, I take way too long! But I have a school writing piece that I have to use up all my time with. So, click the button and review, for the more reviews I get, the quicker I whip out the next chapter!**


	19. Take Care of Me

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 19: Take Care of Me

"Rory!" I yell, hurrying into my house. "Rory, get those CDs and head back to the inn before you miss the cross-dressing midgets, cuz that's where the night is headed!" I start up the stairs. "Oh, things are happening; big things, wow things! Let me just open with this little tidbit: Kirk, running naked, through the square! Of course with all my careful preparation, I forgot to bring band-aids and a camera! I have got to remember that always, without fail, Kirk equals camera!" I turn around see Rory smoothing her hair down, and if I'm not mistaken, her dress is a little loose.

"Dean came over to borrow something," Rory covers as Dean comes out hurriedly putting on his shirt. Okay, so Rory feels guilty enough to make an excuse right off the bat, and I see Dean and her come out of her room trying to get dressed. That makes me feel very comfortable!

After Dean leaves, I slowly put down the camera and box of band-aids and walk to look in Rory's room; the bed is messed up. T-they had sex! Turning around, I cross my arms and rest on the doorframe, feeling dizzy, nauseous, and about fifty other things and ask, "So, w-what'd he borrow?" God, this is not the thing a woman expects to handle when she's pregnant!

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first. I know I promised I would, but I swear, I didn't know that this was going to happen. I mean, I didn't know he was going to show up tonight, and it just happened. It's awful for you to find out like this, I know, but everything's okay. I'm okay, and we were, you know, safe, so all those Trojan man jokes all these years really apparently stuck. And I'm lucky, too, because Dean, he's -- well, aren't you glad that it happened with someone who's good and really loves me?" Oh yeah, that's a horse of a completely different color!

"But he's married," my voice takes on an icy calm, but I sound really tired. No, no, no! Rory can't be doing this!

"You don't understand the situation," Rory excuses. Oh yeah, it's _that_ complicated.

"Is he still married?" I press.

"Yes, but—"

"Then I understand the situation!" The argument goes on like this for about twenty more minutes. I don't want to go into all the gory details. Let's just say it ends up with Rory crying on the doorstep. Stepping toward the hunched over figure that is Rory, I rest my hand on her shoulder, and she flinches away. "Could we just talk?" I try to be rational. Maybe I overreacted a little bit.

"No! Just-just leave me alone!" Rory runs back inside, leaving me standing there alone.

**8D**

Opening my eyes, I look around me. Well, I'm not in my suite, that's for sure! Turning around, I bump into something, or, more accurately, someone. I roll over to see Luke lying there, beside me, asleep, fully dressed. Oh thank god. Nudging him with my elbow, I gently wake the perfect man lying beside me up.

"Good morning," I coo. That's weird. I never felt like cooing when I was with Max, or Christopher, not Alex…especially since I never had sex with Alex.

"Hey…" Luke says in that low, sexy voice he only saves for me. I would be seriously jealous if I found out he used this with Nicole or Rachel. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a minute…so what happened last night?" I ask.

"Well, you came back from your house, and, after we sorted out the whole Kirk thing, we were walking up the stairs when you started telling me what happened with Rory at home. And I decided you might wanna sleep here just in case you started to hurt at night…" Luke trails off, wondering if he did anything wrong. I smile and kiss him sweetly on the lips, erasing any thoughts that he did he wrong thing.

"Thank you," I whisper, pulling away in time to see a huge grin break out on Luke's face. I rest my head on Luke's chest, playing with his shirt in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Luke's voice fills will concern when he hears my sharp intake of breath.

"Nothing, I just put weight on one of my bruises, that's all," I reassure him. Readjusting myself so that I'm more comfortable on his chest, I continue to play with his shirt. "You take such good care of me," I whisper, smiling like an idiot. After about five minutes or so of lying there, in Luke's arms, my stomach starts to grumble. "Hey, coffee boy, you distracted me enough that I almost forgot I hadn't had coffee yet!"

"Drats, my plan failed!" Luke jokes. As I start to get up, Luke grabs my arm gingerly. "Hey, before we go, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Can we have dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that," I say, flashing Luke my pearly whites.

**8D**

I hear a knock on the door as I finish touching up my make up. I take one last look at myself: a V-neck low-cut royal blue halter dress with a metallic silver sash and black, strappy Jimmy Chooes I got for my birthday last year. The V-neck cuts down all the way to the sash, and the dress flows out toward the bottom, about mid-calf. My make up is a touch of light blue, sparkly eye shadow; some Juicy Tubes lip gloss, the Clinique mascara I borrowed from Sookie tonight, and some blush.

"Coming, coming, coming!" I say as the person on the other side of the door knocks a second time. I make one last adjustment to my hair, half of it clipped up in a silver sparkly claw, and answer the door. "Hi, Max, what's up?"

"You're all dressed up!" Max gestures to the dress.

"Earrings, that's what I forgot!" Leaving the door open, I hurry to my vanity table and try to find some silver dangly earrings. "Sorry, I'm going out, and I'm already like ten minutes late!" I explain, turning around to face Max while putting on my silver hoops. "So, what's up?" I repeat.

"Oh, Sookie wanted me to tell you that you have to be in the foyer downstairs in five minutes ago."

"Oh, crap!" Grabbing my purse and cell phone, I usher Max outside and close the door behind me. "Thanks for telling me!" and with that, I rush downstairs. Let the date begin!

**Next on the Incredible Rising Lorelai: Luke and Lorelai's back together date. Luke takes Lorelai for a ride. Metaphorical or literal, I won't say!**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me like 2 and a half weeks to get this one out! I have no good excuse except for "I forgot!" I'm so sorry I made you wait that long for such a short chapter! Chapter 20 (1/5 of the way to 100!) will be better. I promise!**


	20. A Single Yellow Rose

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 20: A Single Yellow Rose 

**A/N: This is MY version of Luke and Lorelai's first real date. No Sniffy's Tavern or Paul Thomas Anderson or anything. **

Emerging into the foyer while draping a metallic silver shawl over my arms to conceal the bruises, I scan the place for Luke. Nope, he's not here. He probably told me to come fifteen minutes before I actually had to, just like he did when I borrowed his truck when Rory first started Yale.

_(Whistle: one of those Hot Mama whistles)_ What the? I turn around to see about five guys checking me out from their seats in the dining room. They wouldn't be doing that if they knew I was gonna gain about fifty pounds in a month or two. They _definitely_ wouldn't be checking me out or whistling at me if they knew I was pregnant. I smirk to myself, and one of the guys, taking my smile as encouragement, gets up and walks over to me.

"Hey, I'm Brad," he flashes a smile at me. Those have got to be the whitest teeth I have ever seen. He either whitens them everyday, or he's a prude for dental hygiene. My guess is the former. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lorelai. I own this inn. I don't remember a Brad on the guest list for this weekend," I hint. Brad flips his perfect head of hair toward the dining room. I must admit, he is hot.

"I'm having dinner with my brother," Brad puts his hands in the pockets of his black slacks.

"And I'm assuming that those guys are also relatives?" I gesture to the other 4 guys who are still ogling me. Ah, it's good to be hot. Um, I said that so humbly!

"Yeah, my brother, Kirk, is staying here—" Oh, my god. This is just too good to be true.

"Oh, my god! You're _that_ Brad? Brad Gleason?" I ask, a huge smile breaking onto my face. Brad misreads it and thinks I am turned on by this or something. Oh contraire.

"Yes, I am." Brad's voice drops down into what would be a sexy voice if I didn't know his last name.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" I break out into giggle fits. "You're the guy Lulu dumped for Kirk?" I manage to get out, fighting another imminent fit of laughter when he nods his head. That's just too much. There I stand, in the foyer with an extremely attractive guy in front of me, and I am laughing like a maniac.

"Lorelai?" Luke comes out from the reception area to see me hunched over with my face in my hands, shaking with laughter. "What's so funny?" I look up, and my smile becomes wider yet. Leaning onto him I continue laughing hysterically. When I have composed myself somewhat, I introduce them.

"Brad, this is Luke Danes, my boyfriend. Luke, this is Brad Gleason, Kirk's brother." I say, bubbling with laughter.

"Nice to meet you, Brad," Luke shakes Brad's hand. "I'm sorry, but Lorelai and I have to go, now. Say hi to Kirk and Lulu for me!" Yay! He's figured it out! Luke puts his arm around my shoulders, and, after I snake my arm around his waist, he leads us outside.

"Ah!" I gasp, seeing a white stretch limousine pull up in front of me. Luke walks up to the door and opens it for me.

"After you," he smiles, his eyes twinkling with happiness. I drop my gaze and smile, walking over and sliding into the limo.

Inside, there are tube lights going all the way down to the connecting window, which is conveniently closed. On a mini-table, attached to the wall, there lie two wine glasses and a chilled bottle of grape juice resting in an ice bucket.

"Oh…" I trail off. There is an engraving on the ice bucket. It says: _Luke & Lorelai – The Keeper of the Coffee & the Consumer of the Coffee and my heart._ If it was written by anybody else, say it was Christopher, it would just be cheesy, but this is possibly one of the sweetest things Luke has ever done for me, and there is a long list of sweet favors he's granted me over these past years. Dirty!

"Grape juice?" Luke offers once we're on the road. I nod shyly. God, Luke has some power over me to render me speechless. "To us," he toasts.

"To us!" I chant, clink-ing my glass with his and taking a small sip, blushing. Letting my shawl drop from my shoulders, I allow Luke to soak in the outfit I chose to wear tonight.

"You look…words can't describe how beautiful you look," Luke states, breathless.

"Well, I think you did a pretty good job there, coffee boy," I quip, earning a smile from Luke. Finishing off the glass of juice, I deposit the glass in the holder as Luke does the same. Luke reaches for my hand, but I take it away. Instead, I shift so my back is facing him and lean onto him, my head resting on his shoulder. Then I grab Luke's hand and intertwine my fingers with his. We sit like that in a comfortable silence until we feel the limousine slow to a stop. Looking out the window, I see nothing but trees. Sitting up, I turn to face Luke. "Where are we?"

Luke steps out of the limo and offers his hand. "Shall we?" I just now notice what Luke is wearing: a black formal, almost tuxedo-like, suit with a black shirt and a red rose tucked into the pocket. Taking his hand, I step out onto the soft ground.

"Ah!" I yelp as I stumble, my heel sinking into the ground.

"Lorelai!" Luke yells as he catches me.

"Haha, I probably shouldn't have worn stilettos tonight!" I laugh into Luke's jacket.

"It's okay. I didn't actually tell you what I had planned. Anyway, follow me please," Luke takes my hand in his and leads me across a clearing.

In the middle of the circular clearing, there sits a table for two. In the center of the small round table, a single yellow rose rests in a straight glass vase. Two covered dishes lay on either side of the table. The only illumination is a single candle and the moonlight.

_Yellow roses mean eternal love_, I think upon seeing the rose. Sookie told me that, and thank God she did.

Taking my seat, I smile up at Luke, who is standing by my chair. "This is lovely, Luke." My heart swells with love for this perfect man standing next to me.

"I'm glad you think so," Luke smiles back, wearing just as silly a grin I am wearing as he leans down to kiss me. Turning slightly in my chair, I wrap my arm around his neck as we automatically start making out like…well, like we always do. Pulling back, looking slightly flushed, Luke turns and walks away from me. It isn't until I start to hear the soft romantic music that I realize I spent the last fifteen seconds admiring Luke's butt. Like I said when the Independence Inn burned down, he's got an exceptionally good butt!

"God, what smells so good?" I ask, after Luke walks by me, kisses me, and takes his seat.

"Roast beef, mashed potatoes, and apple cider. You can pretend it's champagne," Luke smiles at me. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that.

"But you don't like champagne," I point out. I recall him telling me that sometime last night.

"Ah, this is special champagne. It's sparkly. It makes all the difference!" Luke plays along.

"Oh, really? How?" I lean forward, folding my arms in front of me on the table.

"As long as I pretend its sparkling apple cider, which it is, I'm good." Luke flashes me another smile, and, leaning across the table, we lean in for another kiss. Nope, that's never going to get old either. "So, ready to eat?"

For the next half hour, we eat the delicious meal Luke prepared and chat comfortably, as if we've been dating for four months, and not just a few short weeks. But it was all over too soon. Instead of leaving the table, we sit in a comfortable silence just staring at each other. Cheesy, I know, but it is weird; a good weird. I don't ever get bored just watching Luke. Hell, I can throw out my TV and just watch Luke, and I would be just as entertained!

The music changes suddenly from a wordless beat song to Drops of Jupiter by Train. Luke offers me his hand, his eyes conveying more than a simple "Would you like to dance?"

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_

Looking into his eyes and nowhere else, I take his hand and let him lead me from my seat closer to the music source, which happens to be a stereo.

_Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

I take Luke's hand in mine as my other one goes to rest on his shoulder. Unlike the first time we danced, we're starting off extremely close together.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_

Our eyes lock as we dance around the clearing. His eyes say more than words could say. Shy, I drop my gaze and rest my head on Luke's shoulder.

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there_

We dance for what seems like an eternity; an eternity I would like to rewind and replay for the rest of my life…

**A/N: Okay, so that's chapter 20! it didn't take too long to update! I know it sounds like it's over, but it's not! i promise! Read and review! The more reviews i get, the faster i whip out another chapter!**


	21. Steve and Alex

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 21: Steve and Alex 

**A/N: I know that in the past few chapters, Christopher has sort of disappeared, but he comes back to haunt us! But don't worry, thanks to my wonderful "beat" (beta for all you weirdoes), OkGoPrettyMuchRules, it's all grammatically correct! Teehee!**

"Thank you, Luke. I had so much fun tonight!" I smile up at him outside my room. We share a soft, sweet kiss before I back into my suite, not taking my eyes off Luke. "So, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast before you go?"

"Absolutely, I'll be the one holding a seat for you," Luke pecks me on the lips once more before turning away and walking toward his room. I stand there, watching Luke walk away until I become aware of the throbbing pain in my toes. Gasping with pain, I hobble over to my bed and pry off the cute but extremely painful shoes.

"Come on, come on, come on! Heat up already!" I demand, impatient for the bathwater to heat up to something resembling warm. "Aha!" I exclaim as steam finally starts to rise from the bath tub. Walking over to the sink, I remove the make up from my face and take my hair down.

Stripping down, I walk across the bathroom and start to enter the bathroom when I catch my reflection in the mirror. I haven't really looked at myself since finding out I'm pregnant. Focusing on my stomach, I realize that I am starting to show. A little hump has developed; a paunch, if you will. I'm going to have to be extra careful about what I wear from now on; _especially around Christopher_ I think upon seeing the still prominent but yellowing bruises. I don't want a repeat of that particular event.

Shuddering, I immerse myself in the rose scented water. Closing my eyes, I lean my head back and relax my muscles.

_Knock, knock!_

I groan. Why does somebody have to knock on my door _now_? Grumbling, I force myself to stand up—sore muscles and all—and grab a towel from the bathroom counter. Wrapping it around myself, I step out of the tub and slide my feet into some plush slippers.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I reassure, adding a snide comment under my breath. "God, keep your pants on…" Making sure the towel is securely in place, I open the door, revealing only my head. "Hey!" I say as Sookie rushes in.

"Tell me everything!" Sookie jumps on the bed and looks up expectantly at me like we're two gossiping girls in junior high.

"Well, Sookie," I start, going into the closet to put on a bathrobe instead of just walking around in my tiny little towel. "He rented a white stretch!" I squeal, coming out of the closet while tying the bathrobe.

"A white stretch what?" Sookie's face is an excited confused expression, sort of like the one she had when I was telling her about Max and how it would be good to get "you know". **(A/N: Hint: Cinnamon's Wake!)**

"A white stretch duck," I say sarcastically.

"Really?" Sookie's face flashes surprise. Sarcasm sometimes gets lost on her.

"No, Sookie. A white stretch limousine!" my smile widens, as if it could possibly get any bigger, and I jump on the fluffy bed next to Sookie.

"Ooh! Even better," Sookie claps her hands together.

"So, I go inside, and on the ice bucket—"

"What ice bucket?" Sookie interrupts.

"There was a chilled bottle of—"

"Champagne?" She interrupts again.

"No," I say.

"Wine?" Sookie persists.

"No," I repeat.

"Then what?"

"Grape juice," I clearly state.

"Grape juice? What's so special about grape juice?" Sookie asks.

"Uh, Sookie, need I remind you of the impending weight gain?" I point to my stomach.

"Oh, right!" Sookie laughs. "Carry on!" She waves her hand, indicating for me to continue.

"Anyway, on the ice bucket—"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but why is there an ice bucket again?" she inquires.

"Sookie, do we really have to get into this again?" I beg.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Go on, there was something on the ice bucket," Sookie says, making air quotes at "ice bucket".

"Sookie, I'm not kidding. There was an ice bucket with a bottle of grape juice in it!" I confirm.

"Okay, sweetie, there was an ice bucket." Sookie pats my arm as if she is pacifying me, which she probably thinks she is.

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell you about my night if you don't believe me!" I tease, knowing she'll shut up.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Sookie apologizes profusely. "I'll be good. I promise!" She looks up at me expectantly, like she is a toddler begging for her lollipop back from her mom, and I'm the mom.

"Okay," I concede. I tell her all about the night I had, pausing for ten minutes at a time while Sookie squeals, hugs me, interrupts me, and asks me endless questions I've already answered. When I finally finish, Sookie squeals so much that I'm sure we have just alerted Luke that I'm telling her about tonight. "Now, I need you to be serious, okay?"

"Jean-Paul Sartre, okay," Sookie says, feigning soberness.

"Okay, not _that_ serious. I mean, just don't, well, don't, how do I put this politely?" I think to myself. "Don't be Steve Carrell, be Alex Borstein!" I exclaim.

"Okay, okay! Now, tell me, tell me!" Sookie urges.

"Put your paws down. This isn't exactly good news. It's just news. Okay, here goes," I psyche myself and Sookie. "I'm starting to show."

"Show what?" Again, there is the blank face.

"My pregnancy is starting to show," I clarify.

"Ah!" She gasps. "Pregnancy is starting to show what?"

"Starting to show I am pregnant, Sookie! My stomach is starting to...expand. You should know, you've had a baby!" I kind of said that a little too loud.

**A/N: dun dun dun! Okay, I have decided to discontinue the spoilers. It's too much work, and then I hardly stick to them! Besides, I think this will give you more of a motive to read more! Sorry it's so short! Hopefully, the next one will be longer!**


	22. Not a Dream

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 22: Not a Dream 

_Knock, knock!_ Stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid_, Lorelai! Try _shutting up_ for once! Just once! God, I'm such a hack. Sighing, I open the door.

"Hey!" I smile affectionately as Luke appears on the other side, leaning in for a kiss. "What brings you here?"

"You left your shawl in the limo." Luke hands me the silver shawl and kisses me goodnight…again. "I'll see you in the morning." Luke walks down the hall as I stare at his receding behind.

Smiling, I close the door and lean on it. I look up to see Sookie grinning like an idiot. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just like watching a love story, and I think I am such a wonderful friend to start the relationship between the two of you!"

"How the hell did you start it? All you and the rest of the town, including Rory, did was point out that he had a thing for me!" I laugh.

"But wasn't I right?" Sookie hints.

"Yes," I sigh. "You and the rest of this bizarre town were right. Listen, I'd love for you to stay and chat, but I have a bath that has probably lost its heat waiting for me."

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. But, I want private details," Sookie demands.

"Private details on what? I already told you everything!" I reply.

"Luke's on his way back!" Sookie finishes and rushes out the door.

"Sookie! What did you mean by that?" I follow Sookie out the door in time to see Luke walking right towards me. "God, that woman should have a booth with a big sign with a picture of a hand on it hanging above her head!" I mutter under my breath. "Hey!" I walk toward him and give him another kiss. "What brings you here, again?"

"Kirk is in my room."

"Enough said. Come in." I follow Luke into my room and sit on the bed after closing the door. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked!" I whip out.

"Okay, you have been watching way too much _Grey's Anatomy_," Luke says.

"Ah, I've trained you well." I get up to stand in front of him, completely aware that my robe is starting to slip open. Looking straight into his eyes, I smile, shyly. "Hi," I whisper.

"Hi," Luke replies just as softly, leaning in for a kiss. Smiling, I go in to kiss just as the door flies open. Of course, we fly apart like shrapnel.

"What the—" I actually see who is at the door. Christopher.

"Lorelai," Luke whispers out of the corner of his mouth. "Your robe." At that, I quickly retie the robe fully shut.

"What are you doing here?" Christopher asks Luke. What is with this enmity between them? God, it's so…enigmatic.

"Funny, I should be asking you the same thing," Luke deadpans. He does have a point, there. Ooh, intrigue! Looking at the two men's faces, I'm not so sure I like intrigue.

"Okay, you guys. The last time you were face to face with me in the room, it got very ugly. I would rather _not_ relive that experience!" I interject, this time, rather than standing in between Luke and Christopher, I move behind Luke, clutching his shoulder. As much as I hate to admit it, Christopher scares me a bit, now. "Don't mention my p-word or the b-words!" I whisper a warning into Luke's ear. The last thing I need is to get hauled off—again, mind you—and land in the hospital for attack, because Christopher was reminded of my now prominent stomach.

"Christopher, I think you should leave, now. You're too much drama, and Lorelai and I can't handle that right now. Come back when there is less of a chance you are drunk," Luke banishes Christopher, and it works. Christopher, looking dejected, slowly turns around and exits the room, leaving Luke and me alone once more. Yay!

"So, now that _that_'s taken care of, where were we?" I say seductively, turning Luke around to face me.

"I think we were about…here," Luke lowers his head, aiming to kiss me. As tempted as I am, I have other plans, and I move just out of reach of Luke. "Hey! Not fair!"

"Haha, come on. Just give into it." I laugh at his puzzled face.

"Give into what? Lorelai, where are you going?" Luke follows me into the bathroom to see me immersed in the lukewarm water. "Aw, I wish I had a camera," Luke says as he marvels at the beautiful sight before him, which is me, hopefully.

"Just come here and get in, won't you?" I beckon. What better way to end a perfect night than with a perfect bath?

**8D**

Waking up the next morning is extremely hard. I had the best dream ever. In it, Luke and I have amazing fun (dirty!) in my bathtub. After Luke comes in with me, he gives me the best massage ever, working out all the kinks my bruises gave me. Once my muscles are relaxed, we lay in the water just enjoying the moment, talking about random things, serious things. And this is my favorite part of the dream: Luke pulls out the same velvet box from when he proposed to me with the letters and asks me to marry him! Of course, I said yes!

Opening my eyes, I feel something on my finger. Looking down, I gasp. _It wasn't a dream!_

**A/N: There you go! All your questions about what happens to Luke's proposal are solved! I would have put more detail into it, but 1) that would be bordering M rating and 2) it is hard to think up something more romantic than the whole letters thing! Review, review!**


	23. Announcements

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 23: Announcements 

**A/N: Okay, I know the writing at the end kinda sucked, but I was just trying to get it out. I hope you all liked that Luke and Lorelai are now engaged, even though they had only been on two dates. But I think that 8 years of being best friends kinda helps! OK, so, as everybody knows, I would like to thank my beat and best friend (one of them at least), OkGoPrettyMuchRules, who rocks my sox!**

Smiling, I make my way down to the dining room—making a point not to wear anything that might show off my growing belly—to see Luke saving a seat for me, looking cornered. Babette and Miss Patty are sitting at the same table, grilling him for details about what happened on our date last night. Luke looks up and, seeing me, his face breaks into a smile.

"Hey, hon!" I walk over to Luke and peck him on the lips, taking a seat next to him. I lean into him as his arm shoots around my waist. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing, Luke was just being stubborn, as usual," Miss Patty supplies, shaking her head at Luke.

"Aw, what about _this_ time?" I look up at Luke and sarcastically roll my eyes at him, a gesture earning me a small smile and another kiss.

"He won't tell us what happened last night on your date!" Babette yells in frustration. Hiding a smile that is fighting for release, I put on an innocent face.

"Oh, so you want to know how our date went last night," I confirm. Babette and Miss Patty nod energetically. "Could you excuse us for a minute?" I ask, hooking my right arm into Luke's left and pulling him up and away. After we are out of earshot of everybody, I turn to Luke. "Should we—Oh crap! One sec!" I run toward the kitchen.

Flinging open the kitchen door, I yell Sookie's name. "Over here!" Sookie pops out of the pantry, causing me to jump back about a foot. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted you to be the first to know about this!" I hold up my left hand, the engagement ring shining gloriously in the morning light. Sookie, puzzled for a second, finally sees the ring, and I should say she had an…energetic response. Actually, that might just be the understatement of the year.

"AHHHH!" Sookie squeals, reeling me in for a bone-crushing hug. "Oh my God, when did it happen? Was it after I left? Did he stay over in your room since Kirk was in his room? Did you ever take that bath? When did he propose? How did he propose? Is it the same ring he proposed to you with the first time or a different one? Did you…mhm?" Sookie ends on the inevitable question, panting a little.

"Well—wait, how did you know Kirk was in Luke's room?" I question, suddenly very curious.

"I _might_ have done a little something on my way to your room…"

"Sookie!" I exclaim, appalled but also mildly amused.

"Well, Kirk and Lulu were in a fight, and she kicked him out. So Kirk was wandering the halls, and he asked me if Luke would mind if he slept in his room, and I said yes. Are you mad at me?" Sookie asks.

"Are you kidding me?" It's my turn to be the giver of the bone-crushing hug. "I love you, Sookie!"

"You do?" Sookie inquired incredulously, her eyebrows raised and her lips in a confused smile.

"You got me engaged!" I hug her again, before heading back out to the dining room to see everybody staring at me. Did we really squeal that loudly? Walking back to Luke, I give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Sorry about that. I had to tell Sookie, and guess what? She's the one who said Kirk could go sleep in your room!" I laugh.

"Well, I guess I can't really be mad at her, now can I?" Luke replies.

"No, you can't. She did us a favor, and for that, she will get an exceptionally cruel April Fools joke. Too bad it's May…"

"So…should we tell them?" Luke asks. "It's completely up to you."

"Yeah," I answer. Turning to everybody in the dining room, I clap my hands. "Everybody, may I please have your attention!—" the townspeople immediately get quiet, most likely because they might find out what we were squealing about—"Now, as this is your last breakfast here—that is unless you decide to stay at the Dragonfly when it is officially open—I have an announcement to make, a happy announcement. As most of you probably remember, the first night here, Luke and I got into a fight, a big fight. The fight was over the fact that Luke had asked me to marry him, and then he overheard me telling Sookie I didn't love _him_ anymore. I was actually talking about someone else, but he thought I was talking about him, and the said argument ensued. Anyway, again, as most of you know, we have made up, and last night, Luke asked me once more to marry him, and I said yes. Luke and I are engaged!"

Everybody just stares at us, faces devoid of expression. "Did they hear me? Was I talking too fast?" I whisper out of the corner of my mouth in Luke's ear.

"Uh, yeah, I couldn't even understand what you were saying, and I know the announcement!" Luke mutters back.

"Okay, because I don't want to repeat that story, I'll just cut to the chase: Luke and I are engaged!" It takes a minute for the news to actually sink in, and then—

"OH YAY! You finally did it!" Patty comes running at us full speed, cutting off our air supply with a monster hug. "Oh you guys are like the modern Bonnie and Clyde!"

"Hey, hey, we're not swindling just yet. We'll wait till after the honeymoon, leaving our initials on the wall with lipstick!" I fire back, grinning like an idiot. Aw shit. "Excuse me!" I request, rushing towards the bathroom as my cheeks, yet again, fill up with vomit.

**8D**

"Ah, god, I'm never going to get used to that," I declare, wiping my face and turning around to see…well, not Luke or Max or Sookie. Christopher. "Um…hi, I thought you were Luke, or Sookie, or Max…" I trail off.

"Not Rory?" he calmly asks.

"Rory's in Europe with Emily," I state, still pretty pissed at Christopher for past performance.

"Listen, Lorelai, I just want to say…I'm sorry, could we just be friends?" Christopher pleads. I stare at him. Is he _serious_!

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but I think it would be pretty hard to forgive you after what you did. It just seems as if your screw ups just progressively get worse, no offense. I'm not sure I can have you in close quarters with Rory, especially after what happened at the wedding…" I trail off, hoping I won't get a repeat of that night.

"Please, Lorelai! I can get better! I really don't want you to feel like you need to guard yourself around me!" Christopher takes my hands in his and begs even more.

"God, you really need to stop acting like Jude Law in Closer!" I exclaim, standing up. "Can you please let go of my hand?" I say as he refuses to let go of my hand when I stand up. My _left _hand. Oh, shit.

"Since when are you engaged?" Christopher's voice takes on an edge, and I'm not so sure I feel safe with that in his tone.

"Last night," I declare, my voice not conveying any of the fear quaking through my body, my face calm. "L—"

"Lorelai, are you in here?" Sookie enters the bathroom, interrupting this rather…er…_awkward_ conversation. Thank God for Squiggy.

"Hey, Sookie, what's up?" I jerk my hand out of Christopher's, massaging it with my other hand. Damn, that hurt!

"Are you okay?" Sookie's face definitely suggested she wasn't talking about my throwing up, but about Christopher.

"Just fine, hey can you help me find Luke? I need to…discuss…something with him," I excuse, just trying to get away from Christopher.

**A/N: SO sorry it took so long to update! My laptop crashed! But I hope you like it! Review! It's like coffee!**


	24. Hiding Behind Doors

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 24: Hiding Behind Doors 

**A/N: So, I've been able to keep up a fairly regular update this go around! I'm SO excited that I only have ONE MORE CHAPTER to hit 25! That's like one fourth of a hundred! So, as usual, I would like to thank Vanna White (a.k.a. OkGoPrettyMuchRules) for beating my story!** ----LOL!

**A/N2: This is a note to all those in the GGSiST! There is a scene in this chapter very similar to one of our scripts concerning Max! Review to see if you recognize it! It starts a deluge of the scenes from the scripts! **

"Ah, home at last!" I exclaim, banging open my door and flinging my bags to the floor (hehe, I made it rhyme!). " God, this weekend feels more like two years rather than two days!" I declare, smiling at Luke from the couch on which I collapsed following my lovely entrance.

"It's gone on forever!" Luke agrees, dumping his bags next to mine and closing the door. He walks around the couch, and, lifting my feet, sit down, resting my feet on his lap. I sit up, smiling him a devious smile. "What?"

"I was just thinking about something…" I lead on, my smile even more evil.

"And what would the something be?" Luke asks, beginning to understand.

"Oh, just this…" I say as I lean toward him, kissing him full force. His mouth automatically opens, and he wraps his arms around me, pressing me flush against his body. Pulling back, I smile sweetly. "Understand?" I smirk. Luke nods and pulls me in for another round. My arms go around his neck as I lean back on the couch, resting on the fluffy couch cushions. I run my hands through his hair and knock off his cap in the process.

Still kissing my man, I reach in between us and start to unbutton his trademark flannel, but, having a little trouble, I exclaim, "Geez, is this thing made of steel or something?" As soon as the words are out of my mouth, Luke kisses me again, taking my hands off his shirt. He starts unbuttoning his shirt with slow but sure hands. Breaking apart for lack of breath, I suggest, "How about we take this upstairs?" Luke nods and we struggle up the steps, still kissing furiously, as the moon shines and…well…you know.

**8D**

Lying in bed next to Luke, I stare up at my ring, my beautiful engagement ring, with an immensely goofy grin plastered on my face. _I'm getting married…_

The doorbell rings.

Luke groans, irked at the fact that somebody would come at _two o'clock in the morning!_ "I got it, hon. Go back to sleep!" I say, kissing Luke's forehead. Not having time enough to get changed, I wrap myself in a sheet before going down the stairs, stopping to grab a shirt—Luke's flannel, of course—to put on the first opportunity I get. Opening the door, I freeze, with only my head visible. "Max, hi!"

"Hey," Max replies, smiling.

"Uh, what-what are you doing here?" I inquire. "I mean, it's kinda late—or early, depending on how you look at it—to just drop by!"

"I needed to see you," he answers simply.

"Now? You need to see me now, at like two in the morning?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah, about that, I didn't intend for it to be so late but…Well, I—why can I only see your head?" Max suddenly notices. Well, I must say, it didn't take him as long as I suspected he would! Why couldn't he be less observant!

"Well, uh, you kinda came at a bad time. You see—" I start as he comes inside the house, seeing me in nothing but a sheet. "I was—"

"I see," Max says hurriedly.

"This was—"

"Bad time, got it!"

"Yeah," I breathe out, completely embarrassed.

"I'm gonna, you know, _leave_ now," Max declares.

"Yes, I think that would save us further embarrassment!" I agree, closing the door behind him. With my back to the door, I yell, "Luke!"

**8D**

"Come on, Luke! It'll be fun!" I plead, seeing the flyer advertising The Star's Hollow Talent Search for this Friday. A bunch of people from Woodbridge and other towns are coming down to compete, and it is going to be quite the affair.

"No! I'm not going to sit and watch endless amounts of people who think they have talent when they don't!" Luke begins.

"And the rant has started, ladies and gentlemen!" I announce into a pretend megaphone. "It looks like a whopper!"

"Everybody act so fake! Nobody tells the truth, which is they suck at singing or acting or dancing or, I dunno, doing soccer tricks! The chances that Star's Hollow will find the next Mia Hamm or Gwen Stefani are too slim for me to consider sitting through a three hour show!" he closes, taking a deep breath.

- Hide quoted text -

"Come on! At the very least, we can mock those who suck and hook up with those who rock so they can get famous and introduce us to Bono!" I negotiate. "_Please?" _I give him the infamous pout and do the little hair twirl I'm so good at.

"Fine," Luke concedes. "But this does not mean I will take part in any other town event!"

"Yeah, except the town meeting next Thursday!" I add, knowing it'll make him crazy. There are some really good things I wanna see at the town meeting, like Taylor and Patty going at it again. Besides, we find out who wins the Talent Search at the town meeting next Thursday.

"No! Wait, what's next Thursday?" Luke turns his head to look at me. I wave it off as we approach the diner. And there, sitting in a stool at the counter, is Max, enjoying a nice cup of coffee. Turning around at the bell, Max shoots me a smile.

"Hey, Lorelai," he greets. Well, at least he isn't acting weird about the whole seeing-me-practically-naked thing.

"Hey, Max," I reply, inadvertently clutching Luke's arm even tighter. Only when he whispers to me that I was cutting of his circulation did I let go. The silence is overbearing. Watching Luke and Max have a staring, or shall I say _glaring_, contest, I decide to interrupt. We all know that's what I do best. "Well, this has been the second most awkward moment I have had in one day!" I declare.

"Awkward?" Max repeats, confused. Smart people can be kinda dense sometimes.

"Luke, I need coffee to go. I'm meeting Liz at the mall in like ten minutes so pip, pip!" I change the subject.

"Why are you meeting Liz?" Luke asks, head turned and attention caught.

"Who's Liz?" Max interjects.

"My sister, so why are you meeting her?" Luke continues.

"Oh, we have to do some shopping!" I reply. Kinda obvious there, Danes!

"Shopping for what?"

"Um…pregnancy clothes," I say, a little uncomfortable from Max staring at me.

"Why do you need Liz for that? Oh, my god, is she…?" Luke trails off, astounded. Sensing a rant coming on, I hurriedly clarify my previous statement.

"No! They are for me, and she's just there for a second opinion. I can't take Sookie because only I have the day off tomorrow, Rory, being in Europe, is out of the question, so Liz was the only friend I had who was available," I say before adding, "She's not pregnant. The person who is pregnant would happen to be the ravishing creature with a swell on her stomach, begging for coffee and standing right in front of you!"

"Fine, I'll give you your coffee, but it's gonna be decaf!" Luke declares.

"Evil, evil man!" I exclaim, going behind the counter. "How about I pull a Kirk and order three fourths caf and one fourth decaf?"

"Hey!" Kirk yells from the corner. "Do not mock my coffee ingestion!"

"How about the other way around?" Luke suggests.

"Deal!" I jump. If it's the only way I can get caffeine into my system, then so be it!

"You have a problem."

"Well thank God I have you to fix it!" I quip. "Kiss," I command, leaning in for a peck. "Bye!" I give him another quick kiss and vamoose. "Bye, Max," I say, pausing beside him before leaving.

**8D**

"Liz, hey!" I exclaim, running over to meet the newlywed in front of the mall.

"Hey, Lorelai!" We hug, we kiss, and do the entire cliché protocol people do when they meet friends they haven't seen in a while. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm engaged!" I announce, holding up my ring for her to soak in.

"Oh, my God, we're going to be sisters-in-law!" Liz jumps up and down in excitement. "Geez, why didn't you tell me this when we were on the phone?"

"Because I wanted to see your face when I told you!" I answer with a huge grin evident on my face.

"Well, I'm happy either way. Now, let's get you some maternity clothes!" Liz demands, hooking her arm through the crook in mine and leading me inside.

**A/N: The End! No more chapters! It went by so fast! Haha, just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you! This story still has a long way to go! Sorry it took longer than I anticipated. I was stupid and spilled tea on my laptop, and so I had to get the keyboard replaced! Now press the pretty little button there and review! Remember! The more reviews, the quicker I update! You don't want me to set an ultimatum like 10 reviews for an update now do you? So REVIEW! **


	25. All That Jazz

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelais

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I make up. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 25: All That Jazz

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm on chapter 25 already! Wow! Rest assured you will get an extremely long chapter today in celebration for this milestone! Thank you to all who have stuck by me, especially my beautiful beat (beta for all you old fashioned people) and buddy, OkGoPrettyMuchRules! My five best friends helped me write the next couple chapters, so _thank you!_**

**A/N2: I am introducing some new characters in this chapter: Gigi (not Christopher's daughter), Michaela, and Ali. These characters are mine, modeled after real people, and I did not steal them from AS-P. **

"Well I think that was a very successful outing, don't you?" I laugh as Liz and I walk out of the mall with so many bags we have to have a guy from JC Penny carry half of them for us.

"I certainly do!" Liz agrees. "I can't believe you are getting all this stuff right now! I mean, you hardly look pregnant at all! How far along are you?"

"Only about two months, but I want to get them before I show some more, because then I'll be wearing my normal clothes, which won't properly fit and I'll look like a pregnant slut. If Nicole sees me like that, she'll have a field day," I explain. Where did Nicole come from?

"Why would Nicole see you?" Liz asks, confused. Sighing, I look for my car. Oh. Crap.

"Because she is right there," I answer, standing, mortified. Liz looks in the same direction and sees Nicole getting out of her car, which just happens to be right next to mine. Shit.

"Oh, crap…I take it that she doesn't know about the engagement or the pregnancy?" Liz's question requires no answer, because one look at my face answers it for her. "Oh, shit. She's coming over…"

Sure enough, Nicole walks over to us. Before she reaches us, a startling thought occurs to me. Leaning over to Liz, I whisper, "She _does_ know I'm pregnant…—"Liz's face is the picture of surprise—"Yeah, I kinda told Luke I was pregnant while they were in a fight…" I trail off as Nicole approaches Liz and me.

"Hi, Lorelai," she greets. _Seriously!_

"Hi, Nicole, uh, do you know Liz, Luke's sister?" I gesture to Liz.

"Uh, not in person, I only knew you existed."

"Well, that's a nice way of phrasing it," Liz says with a smile, shaking Nicole's hand. _Liz 1, Nicole 0._

"So, Nicole, what's new?" I ask.

"Oh, well, I'm Taylor's attorney again." Nicole admits, her face expressing she really doesn't want to be.

"Seriously? I'm so sorry!" I laugh. Taylor is one of the pickiest people in the world, and if I was his attorney I would kill myself to get away from his specific demands! "When is your month up?"

"Next week, thank God! So what's new with you…other than…," Nicole stares at my stomach. Oh. Right.

"Umm…I opened my inn!" I declare.

"That's great!" I can completely tell she's faking.

"And I ran into two of my exes at the grand opening," I say with a bunch of sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Oh, fun!" Nicole replies with just as much sarcasm.

"Yeah…and, well…no that's it!" I change my mind about telling her about the engagement. That might not be the wisest thing ever, especially when I remember her lovely reaction to the news that her then-husband impregnated me. Liz, however, had a different mindset.

"Lorelai's engaged!" she blurts out, a grin evident on Liz's rosy features. There cannot be a word to describe Nicole's change of expression other than shock.

Feigning happiness, Nicole, in the midst of congratulating me, asks offhand, "Who's the lucky guy?" Damn.

"Uh, actually, it's…uh…L-Luke," I stammer, bracing myself for the inevitable freak out.

"What!" Nicole demands before she can stop herself. And we're off!

"You heard her: Luke," Liz confirms in a pleasant tone, not at all condescending as the statement implies.

"Luke, _my_ Luke, you're engaged to _my_ Luke!" The skinny blonde lawyer's face borders on that of Kim Jung Il **(A/N: For those who don't know, Kim Jung Il is the crazy dictator dude of North Korea who actually _looks_ crazy)**.

"_Your_ Luke!" I repeat, incredulous. She did not just say that! "You're the lawyer; you should know that a _divorce_ means he's no longer _your_ Luke!" I shoot back before ushering Liz and stalking off. It feels great. Seriously, I mean I'm _yay_-ing in my head!

**8D**

"Oh, my God, Lorelai," Liz exclaims as the door of my Jeep slams shut. We're still in the mall parking lot, staring (okay, _glaring)_ at Nicole, who, at the moment, stands stock still, her knee-high boots ruined as a passing car splashes her, soaking her from head to toe. "That was amazing!" Nicole is having a fit, now, and whips out her cell phone, dialing furiously. She looks determined, a maniacal gleam sparkling in her eyes. That can't be good. Shit.

**8D**

"Lucas, the town square waits!" I yell from the bedroom into the bathroom. "Come on! I already convinced you to go to this with me; don't make me do it again!" I chastise, adding a silent _dirty _to my last comment. "And leave the lumberjack look behind today!"

"I hate you, very much!" Luke yells back.

"Aw, thanks hon, now come out here!" I want him to see my ensemble: my hair (which I straightened…took a good fifteen minutes!) half up, half down, a pink satin cami with little sparkles near the spaghetti straps, my off-shoulder maroon sweater that cuts way low so you can see the cami, a pair of Sevens I got for my birthday, my black stilettos, and white gold hoop earrings.

"You're mean!" comes from the bathroom.

"Luke, if you don't come out right now, no more baseball for a month!" I threaten him like he is a petulant three-year old, and what do you know? As I dab on my lip gloss (Juicy Tubes), out Luke comes in a dashing navy blue shirt and leather jacket. "Good boy."

"This is demeaning!" he declares, his mouth forms in what can only be a pout.

"Wow, Luke Danes pouting! I have got to get a camera!" I tease, knowing it makes him crazy when I belittle him. "How do I look?" I ask, twirling for him.

"Great, now let's get this over with!" Luke commands.

**8D**

**A/N: Guess what lyrics these are.**

_Don't wish. Don't start!_

_Wishing only wounds the heart…_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl…_

_There's a girl I know…_

_He loves her so._

_I'm not…that girl_

Clapping. More clapping. We're in the town square at the Stars Hollow Talent Search, and everybody is clapping for like ten minutes for this fourteen year old Indian girl in all black **(_in all black _should be a clue)** with an incredible voice. I'm not denying that I am clapping also. I'm just saying that everybody—including me—is clapping too much.

Taylor approaches the podium. "Thank you…uh…what's your name?" he whispers.

"Gigi!" the Indian girl replies, smiling at the audience, her dark, liquid-like brown eyes sparkling as much as her braces.

"Thank you, Gigi, for that beautiful song!" Taylor offers, and Gigi walks off to more applause. "Next up: a talented young lady who has offered to show off some soccer skills! Please welcome Ali!"

A girl about Gigi's age, give or take a year or two, in a blue and white soccer uniform and black cleats walks out on stage with a soccer ball under her arm. Setting the ball on the floor of the town Gazebo, she rests her foot in a very Mia Hamm-ish style, waiting. One second…ten seconds…forty-five sec—

_Get a Clue_ blares in the background and Ali's off, she kicks the ball above her head and head butts it about five times before balancing it on her nose like a seal. To much applause, she bounces the soccer ball off her shoulder and kicks it onto her knee, where she alternates legs to keep the ball in midair. This keeps going for another minute or two when, as her grand finale, she kicks the ball extremely high and turns around before catching it.

Ali, never overwhelmed by crowds clapping, smiles a confident smile with her eyes laughing in delight. She takes a bow and walks off the stage.

"Wasn't that something?" Taylor asks when he gets up to the podium again. "Our final act this evening is a monologue performed by an extraordinary actress. Give a nice welcoming round of applause for Michaela!"

Michaela, a few years older than the previous two, keeps us entertained as we laugh at her hilarious lemonade-selling monologue.

"Lemonade! Get your nice cold lemonade! It's only 25 cents! Hey kid, you look thirsty. Why don't you go ask your mom for a quarter and buy some lemonade?" She crouches down, acting like she's talking to a little boy, and then hops up and down on one foot. "Ouch! You don't have to stomp on my foot! You could just say _no_!" She hops over to the table with a bunch of paper cups on it and pretends to knock it over. "Oh, man!" Michaela's long blond hair sweeps forward as she bends over to pick up the cups.

The lights go out.

Cheering. Lots and lots of cheering. I have to say, it was a very good talent show!

**8D**

Later, at Luke's everybody is giving their views on the Talent Search when Miss Patty walks in.

"Everybody, gather 'round please!" Miss Patty announces. "I know the results of the Stars Hollow Talent Search was supposed to be revealed at the next town meeting, but the judges came to a decision sooner than expected! Drum roll please!" She motions to Kirk, who starts beating on the table. "It's a three-way tie! Gigi, Michaela, and Ali all won!"

This news registers with overwhelming applause and cheering. Babette and Miss Patty usher the three girls, who are beaming, to the counter.

Gigi, Michaela, and Ali sit by me, because of course I'm harassing Luke, and they want to watch. I turn to Ali and greet her. "Hey, I'm Lorelai. Great job tonight!"

"Thanks! I was so worried the music wouldn't start!" she replied, relieved it did. "This is Gigi and Michaela."

"Hey!" I smile at the three girls.

"Hi," Gigi says shyly.

"Hello!" Michaela says. "What's your name, again? I didn't hear when you said it just now."

"Lorelai."

"Hi, Lorelai!" Michaela, Gigi, and Ali say simultaneously.

"I take it you guys know each other?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're best friends," Gigi starts.

"We've known each other for years," Ali continues.

"And we have three other best friends, too!" Michaela declares.

"Morgan," Gigi lists.

"Hadas," Ali adds.

"And Stacie," Michaela finishes.

"Michaela's the oldest," Gigi announces.

"She's sixteen, going on seventeen!" Ali declares.

"Like the Sound of Music!" Michaela pipes in.

"And Morgan is the youngest."

"She's thirteen. So am I, but I'm like six months older than her!" Ali offers.

"Gigi just turned fourteen two weeks ago." Michaela shoots Gigi a knowing smile, who mouthed _shut up_.

"Stacie turned fourteen nine days before I did." Gigi casts a glance around the diner.

"And Hadas is about six months older than both of them!" Ali finishes.

"And now, what's your story?" Michaela asks.

"Well, since we are talking about age, I'm thirty-six, and I have a twenty year old daughter also named Lorelai, but we call her Rory to keep things simple," I begin, taking note of the fact that all three girls had done the math. "She goes to Yale, and this," I say, gesturing to Luke. "This is Luke, diner owner, town grump, and my fiancée."

"Wait," Gigi interrupts.

"You're not married?" Ali inquires.

"Uh, no, I'm not…" I answer.

"Where's Rory's father?" Michaela pries.

"Oh, um…he has his own kid."

"Really? What's the kid's name?" Gigi's eyes are wide with curiosity. Boy, will she be surprised.

"Actually, her name is Gigi!" I declare, watching the girls' faces light up with shock.

"You're kidding!" Ali exclaims.

"No, I'm not! Her real name is Georgia, but her nickname is Gigi."

"That's hysterical!" Michaela bursts into giggle fits.

"Who _is_ Rory's father?" Gigi asks.

"Uh, Christopher Hayden…" I reply.

"You're kidding!" Ali repeats.

"What? I'm not kidding!" All three girls burst out laughing. "Whoa, what am I missing, here?"

"We…We…" Michaela struggles through laughter. "We know him!"

"What?"

"He's Stacie's neighbor!" Gigi explains, grinning like mad.

"He's the biggest idiot we know…beside the brunette dumb blonde at soccer camp!" Ali adds and she and Gigi giggle at the inside joke.

"Yeah, he is pretty dense. He never thinks. I begin to think if he even has the ability…" I trail off.

"Who, me?" Luke comes up behind me.

"Uh! Were you eavesdropping?" I smack Luke on the shoulder.

"No! I just happened to overhear that last statement. You think I'm dense?" he teases, obviously knowing I'm talking about Christopher.

"Of course I do," I say sarcastically. Turning back to the three girls, I ask, "So where are you staying?"

"Uh…" Michaela eyes the others. "We were going to stay at my aunt's house, but she went out of town and forgot to tell us."

"We show up on her doorstep to find a note on the door," Gigi continues.

"And it is from her husband: We went out of town. Find somewhere else to stay. Love Aunt Annette and Uncle Mark," Ali concludes.

"I don't know about you, but I've never heard of such a loving gesture in my life," I respond, sarcastic. "With a letter like that, they actually come close to rivaling my parents. –Hey! I have a great idea!"

"What?" the girls and Luke say simultaneously.

"Why don't you stay with us?" I propose.

"Seriously?" Michaela asks, incredulous that I would do such a nice gesture to people I just met.

"Yeah! Rory's at Yale, so there is her room, the couch, and Luke can bring one of his sleeping bags with him when he gets off work! What do you say?" I wait for an answer.

"Sure!" Gigi says. "But only if it's okay with you, Luke."

"It's okay!" I interject before Luke has a chance to speak. Besides, he would say yes, anyhow.

"Well, I wouldn't mind…Michaela?" Ali looks toward her best friend.

"Hey, as long as there's a roof over my head and a pillow under it, I'm fine!" Michaela laughs.

"Yay!" I clap my hands together. "Okay, let's go get your stuff; where is it?" The three girls point to their duffel bags at the entrance of the diner. "Great. Hey, Luke, we're going! See you back home!" I call out.

"Okay," Luke replies, preoccupied with a customer.

"Now, that's no way to say goodbye to your fiancée!" I pout and walk over to Luke. "Kiss!" I demand. Luke chuckles and gives me a peck on the lips. "Bye!" I repeat, and Luke, catching on, gives me another tiny kiss. "Come on!" I usher the girls back home.

**A/N: Okay, so I know you hate the fact that I put a cliffhanger right at the beginning of the chapter but hey, I need some drama! I hope you like this very long chapter! 2,600 words, baby! Woot, woot! Reviews make me happy, so make me delirious with happiness and review! (Dirty!)  
**


	26. Sweet Revenge

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelais

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I make up. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 26: Sweet Revenge (dun, dun, DUN!) 

**A/N: Okay, again, this took longer to update than I expected. Sorry! Thanks to my lovely beta, OkGoPrettyMuchRules!**

"Oh, my God, I'm so wiped!" I declare, unlocking the door and collapsing on the couch and kicking off my shoes in the process. "Who knew that those duffel bags could weigh so much? Why do you have four anyway?"

"Oh, that's all our accessories," Gigi explains mid-yawn.

"Purses, jewelry…" Ali lists.

"Make-up, nail polish, et cetera, et cetera…" Michaela finishes.

"Geez, you'd think that if you can afford all this make-up and jewelry that you could get _rolling_ bags!" I complain.

"Well, we do have rolling bags. You just picked up the only one without wheels…" Gigi states, sympathy ringing in her voice.

"Oh, perfect!"

**8D**

I wake up to find myself cuddled in Luke's arms, my cheek against his chest. Smiling into his skin, I inhale his Luke-ish scent. When I tilt my head so I can see his face, I find him staring at me. Laughing I ask, "What are you doing?"

"What, a man can't look at his fiancé?" Luke replies in that low sexy voice of his as he moves to kiss me. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you!" I answer, kissing him again. "Sleep w—" My question is cut short when I dart out of my bed and into the bathroom where I park myself in front of the toilet and proceed to upchuck. I hear Luke come in behind me on his way to hold my hair, but since I tied my hair up in anticipation of my inevitable morning sickness, he only held back my bangs. Wiping my mouth with a wad of toilet paper, I start to whine. "Okay, cravings, I can deal with. I can deal with the massive ankles and incredible weight gain. Hell, I can deal with _labor_, but I can't stand the damn morning sickness!" Luke gets ready to comfort me when the phone rings. I get up with Luke's help and trudge up to the phone. "Hello?"

"Can I speak to Lorelai Gilmore?" A voice requests…a voice that sounds really irked.

"This is she," I confirm. "Who is this?" My question is completely ignored.

"I'm calling to inform you that you are to arrive in court in two weeks on the twenty-fourth of June at three o'clock." What!

"What!" I screech. "What do you mean I am to arrive in _court_ in two weeks? Why am I being asked to go to court!" I demand. I hardly notice that Luke, Gigi, Michaela, and Ali are standing at the door, petrified.

"You will be briefed on the case when you arrive in court."

"No! Tell me now! Why the hell am I being sued? And who is suing me?" I ask, really pissed now.

"Lorelai," an extremely familiar voice takes over the phone after a few minutes of rustling.

"Nicole?" I question, turning to see the four individuals with stony faces, Luke's especially. "Is this your doing?"

"It might be…" she offers dreamily. I can just tell she's smirking.

"Why the hell are you suing me?" I demand.

"Do you remember our little chat in the parking lot?"

"Yes…"

"First, you get pregnant with my husband's child. Second, two weeks after the divorce, you and he are engaged."

"So?" I urge, impatient to get to the reason.

"You also borrowed money from my husband for your inn, am I correct?" she inquires.

"Yes, Luke loaned me thirty thousand dollars, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"That makes me an investor in the inn."

"How does that make you an investor in the inn? It makes Luke and investor, not you!" I clarify.

"Because we were married at the time, and Luke did not know that I merged our bank accounts, so technically you have my money. There are plenty of small infractions that I could use to gain custody of your future child and make you lose your beloved inn…not to mention your house," Nicole gloats.

"What!"

"Bye now!" Dial tone…I slam down the phone and collapse on the bed.

"Lorelai…Lorelai, are you okay? LORELAI!" I hear, but nothing registers. My eyes close, and…

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm very cruel. Well at least you now know why Nicole had a maniacal gleam in her eyes! Review and I promise it will get better!**

** A/N: BTW, stop with the yelling, it's a FICTION! It's not supposed to be realistic. This note is directed at a person who said that Nicole suing Lorelai like that isn't possible. Well, DUH! I am not being mean, I'm just saying, I knew that that isn't actually possible to sue for custody of a child that isn't yours or merge bank accounts without both people present. It's NICOLE. Nobody likes Nicole, so (I won't say your name), please stop with the "this was a HORRIBLE chapter. you can't do that or this"...I'm sorry, i don't mean to be so harsh; i'm just trying to get the point across.  
**


	27. Possibility Factor

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelais

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I make up. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 27: Possibility Factor 

**A/N: Okay, I got one comment from a person saying that last chapter was unrealistic and actually impossible. I promise you: I know it wasn't actually legal, and will not happen. Rest assured; I know what I am doing. Thank you to my all-around best friend, who also happens to be my beta, OkGoPrettyMuchRules!**

Open. Shut. Open. Shut. Open. Shit.

I'm back at the hospital.

I'm horizontal and at the hospital.

I'm under the covers on a bed at the hospital.

Open. Shut. Open. Shut. Open. Shut.

I'm in one of those hospital gowns that never stay closed and at the hospital.

I have one of those IV tubes sticking out of my arm and at the hospital.

I'm wearing one of those bracelets with my name on them and at the hospital.

Open. Shut. Open. Shut. Open. Shut.

**8D**

Shut.

"Is she awake? I thought I saw her blink…" I hear in the far off distance; too far to distinguish who is talking, but close enough to understand.

Ouch. Head. Hurts. Like. Shit.

Faintly, I hear the padding of someone's feet and the creak of a door opening. A warm, shaky hand engulfs my right hand. Or is it my left? Whichever one isn't already being held, that is the one now gripped.

Stupid. Hurting. Head.

I try to open my eyes again, but they are heavy as lead. I would try harder, but I am so drained I can't even wince in pain from the pounding in my head. I hear faint chatter in the distance, but it's extremely hard to hear. I can no longer distinguish words from each other.

Damn. Aching. Cranium. Thing.

"What happened!" A voice rings through my head, and if I could, I would hurt them severely if I weren't in so much pain.

"Her babies—" My eyes shoot open upon hearing the word 'babies'.

Nobody notices. Boy, do I feel important or what?

"What about my babies?" I croak and immediately regret it. Not only does my head hurt even more now, but my throat is on fire!

"Honey, they're fine…" Emily strokes my hand soothingly.

Whoa. Step back. _Emily_ is stroking my hand _soothingly_! What is wrong with this picture? And what was that "honey" business all about!

Bewildered, I scan the room with minimal head movement so as to guarantee minimal headache. No luck. My head starts pounding when I see Mom, Dad, Luke, Gigi, Michaela, Ali, and a doctor all squeezed into the little hospital room. Only one person is missing: Rory.

"Where is Rory?" I ask quietly, grimacing from the pain of the stupid thing attached to my neck.

"She's coming as soon as she can. I just got off the phone with her," Sookie reassures as she enters the already cramped room. "She was in the middle of a class, and so she's trying to get out ASAP. By the way, the entire town came to see you, and I do mean the _entire_ town. So I hope that makes you feel better." Sookie shoots me a sweet smile, her dimples prominent and eyes full of worry.

Luke still hasn't realized I'm awake, and he and the doctor wear uneasy looks. Oh. That's comforting. Damn head.

"Hey, can I get something for my throat?" I request softly, unable to talk louder than a whisper.

Richard gets up from his position holding my hand to go ask the doctor for something to soothe my throat. Only then does Luke turn around and notice I'm conscious. Relief clouds his eyes as he rushes over and delicately kisses me.

"I'm so glad you're awake! I was getting so worried," he exclaims as he takes the now vacated seat beside my bed and holds my hand, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand.

"I'm fine," I comfort before breaking into a coughing fit. The doctor rushes over and slips me cough syrup and soon the coughs subside. "I'm fine," I repeat.

"Are you feeling all right?" Ali timidly asks. No, it must be Michaela. Ali isn't timid.

I would answer if I didn't hear the frantic footsteps of an upset daughter tearing down the hallway. As Rory bursts through the door and opens her mouth to speak, I cut to the chase and say, for the third time, that I'm fine.

"What the hell happened!" she demands.

"Nicole called," Luke and I say simultaneously.

"Oh, my God, what did she say?" Luke and the girls all look to me.

"She's suing me," I state simply.

"Who is Nicole?" Emily interjects, her eyes bugging out along with everybody else's. "And why is she suing my daughter?"

"I don't know. I kinda just spaced out after the word 'court'."

Gigi pipes up. "She has no case." Now everyone stares at her.

"What do you mean?" Richard inquires.

"We kind of eavesdropped…" Ali confesses.

"The phone was pretty loud!" Michaela defends.

"Anyway, it's legally impossible for Nicole to indict you for the custody of a child that she has no rights to," Gigi continues.

"Okay, you're going to have to stop using big words before I start calling you Rory," I tease quietly, smiling weakly.

"It's true! She also can't merge accounts without both account-holders present," Ali adds.

"Nicole has no case whatsoever. It's a bluff, a sham; she's conned you into thinking she can appropriate everything you hold near and dear in your life," Michaela finishes.

"My former comment still stands," I state. "So you're sure this entire thing was under false pretense?"

"Positive," Rory chimes in. "The girls are right. This litigation is completely fictitious. She can't steal anything."

"So basically, if I hadn't picked up the phone, I wouldn't be lying here right now? The possibility factor is that low?"

"No." All four girls say at once.

"What? You just said I needn't worry!"

"The possibility factor is non-existent," Gigi replies.

"So there is no reason to worry," Ali soothes.

"It'll all be okay," Michaela comforts.

"See, Mom? Three girls you just met are already helping you," Rory proves, happy that girls _she_ just met are so nice.

"Mhm, Doctor Simmons?" I call as loudly as I can, which is practically inaudible.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what's wrong with me?" I request.

"Nothing"

"Nothing? Then why did I pass out, and why does my head hurt like hell?" I question earnestly.

"Well the shock combined with the hormones is most likely what caused you to faint," Doctor Simmons explains.

"And her head?" Luke asks, squeezing my hand.

"Again, the elevated hormone activity—due to the pregnancy—and the stress went directly to that bruise on your head. That was quite a while ago, I'm surprised it's still there, to be totally honest with you."

"What? What bruise?" Lorelai lifts up my hair and sees the still-purple bruise that Christopher so kindly left on my head. "Oh my god! Lorelai, how did you do this!"

"Oh this was Christopher's little parting gift from last time he came by," I answer. Everybody's (well not Gigi or Michaela or Ali) face darkens as they recall that horrible night of Liz's wedding.

**8D**

Many hours later, the only person left in the room with me is Luke. Even through all of this, Luke still seems to be the master of the monosyllable, only having said the bare minimum all day.

"Luke," I croak.

"Hm?" He looks up from examining my engagement ring.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here. Hey, climb on," I offer, scooting over a bit. Luke obeys. "Good boy."

"Aw geez," Luke mutters under his breath. I laugh and peck him on the lips.

**A/N: So, do you guys feel better? This was a fairly quick update, so I hope you're happy about that! Review and…well, review!**


	28. Friday Night Lights Part 1

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelais

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I make up. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 28: Friday Night Lights Part I 

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update! I went on vacation and left my laptop at home! And then school started. Thanks to my beta, OkGoPrettyMuchRules.**

After coming home and I deal with the Nicole situation, things remain uneventful for the next few weeks… that is until my mother insists on my bringing Gigi, Michaela, and Ali along with Rory and me for Friday night dinner.

It all starts with a lull in the conversation during dinner. And since Rory has to study for exams, I'm left alone with them all night:

"Lorelai, who were those three girls from the hospital?" Emily asks.

"Who?" I reply.

"Those three teenage girls who accompanied you to the hospital, who are they?"

"Oh, those are some girls Luke and I met at the Stars Hollow Talent Search," I explain.

"The three in the paper?" my father clarifies.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Why don't you bring them next week?" Emily proposes, causing me choke on my wine.

"What?"

"Bring them to dinner! I would like to meet them!"

"You _have_ met them!" I exclaim, trying to get out of it.

"Only briefly, and that was when you were in the hospital! I need to meet them in a less stressful environment!" Emily insists.

"Fine…I'll bring them to dinner next week," I concede, seething on the inside. Oh, girls, I'm so, so, _so_ sorry!

**8D**

I walk back into the Crap Shack with zero happiness to see Ali and Michaela comforting Gigi, who just stares into the distance. "Whoa, what happened?"

"Gigi doesn't feel like she can sing anymore," Ali says, sympathy mixed with annoyance clear in her voice. Turning to the Indian girl, she comforts her. "Gigi, you are an amazing singer! What made you think you can't sing anymore?"

No response.

"Your turn, Michaela," Ali declares as she waves her hand in front of Gigi's eyes to no reaction.

"Gigi…GIGI!" Michaela yells, causing Gigi to jump.

"What?"

"Why don't you think you can sing anymore?" Michaela asks.

"Ever since the talent show, my voice has been cracking non-stop, and I can't get through one song without having to quit. I mean, my voice _never_ cracked before then! I sang that song a hundred times and my voice _never_ cracked!" Gigi cries.

"Aw, honey, I think your voice is just changing. You're hitting puberty, so your voice is bound to crack sometimes," I soothe.

"But she's not a boy! Her voice isn't changing!" Ali declares indignantly.

"Well yeah, but her body is changing, and with all the…stuff…going on in there, her voice will crack a little bit," I explain. "The same thing happened with Rory, but she couldn't sing for crap so it really didn't matter to her."

"So…it'll go away?" Gigi asks, hope shining in her eyes. I nod. Gigi exhales. "Thank God! I'm gonna go take a shower. Earplugs in!"

"Oh, hey, I need to tell you something before you go!" I proclaim.

"What?" Michaela turns around to face me.

"Uh, okay, so here goes: My mother is insisting on having dinner with us."

"Us, as in all three of us?" Gigi clarifies.

"Well, duh!" Ali bursts. "Geez, smart people can be so dumb sometimes…" Ali's statement, while very true, earns her a stuck out tongue from Gigi.

"Yes, all three of you," I answer.

"Why?" the girls whine.

"I have no idea. I'm so sorry girls; I tried to get you out of it. Honest!" I defend upon seeing Ali's glare.

"Fine," Michaela concedes. "What should we wear? We don't have anything formal!"

**8D**

**Next Friday**

Ding, dong!

Here Goes…

**A/N: Ooooh, suspense! I'm mean, I know…how long has it been since I updated? Well at least I updated now! Teehee, next chapter's gonna be good! Review or no new chapter!**


	29. Friday Night Lights Part 2

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelais

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I make up. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 29: Friday Night Lights Part II 

**A/N: OMG, I haven't written in like 4 months! I'M SORRY!!!! Thanks OkGoPrettyMuchRules for being such an awesome beta!! BIG surprise(s), but you guys may hate me a _little_!! **

**A/N2: By the way, I noticed I had Lorelai drinking wine in the last chapter. Haha, that was supposed to be sparkling apple cider! Sorry! **

Oh look! A new maid. I wonder what her name is…probably something like Sarah or Gerta…she seems to have a lot of Sarahs and Gertas.

Automatically, I give my coat and purse to the maid while the girls ogle at her, marveling at the fact that my mother has a _maid_.

Oh, dear. Here she comes.

3…2…1…and…

"Hello, hello, hello, and hello!"

…we have lift-off, ladies and gentlemen.

"Hey, Mom," I start. "This is Ali, Gigi, and Michaela. Girls, this is my mother, Emily."

"Hello…" the girls say meekly, quite intimidated by the five foot six inch figure that…unfortunately, is my mother.

"Come in, come in! It's chilly outside!" Emily ushers us inside the mansion that used to be my house (thank GOD I got out!). "Richard! They're here!" A noise vaguely sounding like the word "coming" emits from the direction of Dad's study. Emily turns back to us and decides a head count would be fitting right about now. Wait for it… "Where's Rory?"

"She had to finish packing and she said she'd only be like forty-five minutes late, so just in time for dinner!" I finish, hoping the "just in time for dinner" part would soften the blow that her lovely granddaughter wouldn't be here for drinks.

"Alright, I'll tell the maid to hold off dinner until she gets here. Now, shall we go into the living room for some drinks?"

An hour later and with no Rory, Emily succumbs to our groans of hunger and allows us to eat. As the maid brings out the salad, my mother switches gears into small-talk mode.

"So, girls, how do you three know each other?" she casually-but-not-really-casually-because-she's-just-faking-it-in-a-really-obvious-kind-of-way-that-makes-everyone-uncomfortable-so-to-avoid-awkwardness-they-play-along-even-though-it's-gay.

"Uh…" Michaela starts. "It's a long story."

"Right," Ali and Gigi declare, obviously thinking _that's a safe answer, let's go with that!_

"Well come on, there has got to be more to it than 'it's a long story'!" Richard protests.

"Geez, Dad, lay off them. It seriously took them like hours to tell me the entire thing, and I dozed off in the middle of it."

"So then how do you know it was hours?" Emily, Queen of Double-talk.

"Do you remember that documentary on the life of a leopard that was on a couple nights ago?" I ask.

"Yes, and it was excruciatingly long and three hours I would rather not relive."

"Okay, we were _starting_ that when they began to tell me, and by the time they finished, the documentary had been over for half an hour."

"Why do you have to make everything so dramatic?" my mother accuses. Are you kidding me?!

"Who says I'm being dramatic? I'm telling the truth!"

"She is!" Ali exclaims, drawing five faces toward her. "What? I was caught up in the moment! Sorry, it won't happen again." Uh-huh. It'll happen again in about five minutes if Rory doesn't—

"Hey, you guys, sorry I'm so late. Packing took longer than I expected. Hey, Grandma; hey, Grandpa," Rory sashays into the room in the nick of time and kisses Emily and Richard and me on the cheek.

"You'll pay!" I tease…half meaning it.

"Alright, bye Mom and Dad! We'll see you next week!" I exclaim, smiling until they close the door. "Aw, I'm sorry tonight was _excruciatingly_ long!"

"It's alright, really!" Gigi reassures me.

"Um, Hon? Where's your car?" I ask Rory.

"Oh, uh, it's in for its six month service."

"You take your car to the dealer?" Michaela asks. Rory smacks her head.

"Alright so let's go to Luke's! Honey, you drive, I'm still a little tipsy…" I give the keys to Rory.

About halfway back home, Rory slams on the breaks, jerking us against our seatbelts. "What the hell?" Rory whispers, leaning forward to see which car we almost crashed into. "Is that Dad?" I squint in the dark and see Christopher, frozen, staring directing at me. I'm so surprised I only manage to utter one word.

"Luke's."

Rory puts the pedal to the metal and speeds off to Luke's, but that wakes up Christopher and he starts to follow us. Great.

Bursting into Luke's diner, I go behind the counter into the kitchen to find Luke. No sign. He must be upstairs. "Luke!" I cry in desperation. Luckily, he hears my meager voice and rushes down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" In an answer, I turn toward the window and point toward a Christopher getting out of his car. "What the hell is he doing here?" Luke grabs hold of my arm protectively and pulls me close to him, making sure my engagement ring is prominent.

"Lorelai!" Christopher projects as soon as he enters the diner. Stupid bell.

"Leave her alone!" Ali, Michaela, and Gigi say at the exact same time, glaring at Christopher.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Gigi." Ali says.

"Michaela." Gigi says.

"Ali." Michaela says.

"GIGI?!" Christopher double-takes.

"Not your daughter, you idiot!" Ali proclaims.

"Leave her," Gigi begins.

"ALONE!" Everybody but me says. I must say, it got quite loud.

I hear Ali begging (in a whisper) to kick Christopher's ass and I almost want to let her. But, no, that wouldn't be the _adult_ thing to do. God, I hate being adult!

Is Christopher drunk AGAIN? He seems to have trouble focusing on Luke and me. But when he does… "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LORELAI!" he bellows.

"She's not _your_ Lorelai!" Luke yells back.

"She and Luke are engaged, Dad. Just give it up. They. Are. Engaged." Rory states calmly.

In the morning, I wake up to find Ali, Michaela, and Gigi staring at Luke and me, because we slept on the floor all cuddled up with my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart. Getting up, we all go searching for Rory, who I guess woke up earlier than everybody and left.

"Rory?" I tentatively say, approaching her in the gazebo, where she sits staring into the distance. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking with Dean…and we almost kissed…" That's all I got out of her, because right then we saw a crowd by the diner.

"What's going on over there?" Michaela asks all innocently, but I have a feeling those three girls had something to do about it.

We walk over into the diner to see Christopher, on the floor, clutching his jacket, a makeshift bib stuck into his shirt, sucking his thumb, and whispering over and over "I want my mommy…"

I burst out laughing, which is the first sound I've uttered in front of Christopher this time, and this happens to wake him up. He looks at the people staring at him and laughing, and Ali bends down and shows him the video she just made of him. "I wanted to kick your ass so bad, but this is better!" she whispers.

Christopher, humiliated, springs up and bolts out of the diner. I turn to the three girls. "Did you do this?" They nod. I pull them into a giant bear hug. "You guys rock." Looking on the table, I notice Christopher's keys. I might as well give them to him. "Be right back, I need to give him his keys."

I go outside to give Christopher his damn keys when he turns around, a manic look in his eyes that I only know too well from when he tried to rape me. I start to back away slowly, but that doesn't help. Christopher rushes forward and kisses me fiercely. _Oh. My. God._

Pulling away, I back away from him until I hit the window, tears streaming down my face. I don't notice three girls walking up to us and stopping to watch the show…

**A/N: Review!**


	30. Smack Speeches

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelais

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I make up. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 30: Smack Speeches

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update!!! I think this is gonna be a short chapter but I dunno. It depends on how I feel. Btw, most of this entire chapter (and the last one) was a dream I had about continuing a story my friends and I wrote. Thanks to my betas, Hadas and OkGoPrettyMuchRules!!!**

_I go outside to give Christopher his damn keys when he turns around, a manic look in his eyes that I only know too well from when he tried to rape me. I start to back away slowly, but that doesn't help. Christopher rushes forward and kisses me fiercely. Oh. My. God._

_Pulling away, I back away from him until I hit the window, tears streaming down my face. I don't notice three girls walking up to us and stopping to watch the show…_

_Smack!_

Through the haze of tears I'm at least able to make out blonde hair swishing as Michaela slaps Christopher with all her might. _Oh. My. God. He did not just kiss me. Did he? Oh, God, I need to sit down._

Collapsing on a bench with my head in my hands, I feel Luke envelope me in a huge bear hug and stroke my back while I sob on him just like I did when we first got together…

_**Five months ago…**_

_After I successfully drench Luke's shirt, I try to compose myself. I avoid Luke's gaze…again. Though I am not crying anymore, Luke's hand remains on my shoulder, which is nice right about now. I feel safe in his arms. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I mean, it's Luke, as in Luke Danes: diner owner and my chief supplier of coffee. _

…"Do you remember what I said?" Rory's voice makes it through the haze. "I told you to stay away from my mother! And you go to the inn like two weeks later!"

"Rory, I—"

"No, Dad! You've done nothing but hurt Mom! I mean—hell! You even tried to _rape_ her, and you're damn lucky she didn't press charges! Do you know what kept her from pressing charges?"

"No! But—"

"She told me it was because you had Gigi. Mom didn't want to take you to jail and leave Gigi with a social worker! She said you already weren't a father for me and why take away another girl's father?"

Christopher doesn't say anything this time.

"Mom doesn't deserve to be treated like crap, especially by you. You have always hurt her by walking out, and you really should worship the ground she walks on for forgiving you all the time! But I don't want you coming _near_ my mother ever again. Do you get it?"…

"_Luke, I don't want you coming here anymore." Those eight words stick me in the heart like eight extremely sharp knives. Luke is talking now._

"_What? Why can I not come here from now on?" Although this is so not the time, I start to smile as Luke gets angry over this prohibition. _

"_Because I don't want you to, the only time you should talk to her is in the diner, and then you only address her as a customer, nothing else."_

"_I'd like to have a better reason than, 'I don't want you to'" I think I have a pretty good idea._

"_You spend too much time with her than you do with your own wife!"_

…"Kid, I'm your father! I think that requires at least an ounce of respect!"

"Oh, sure, like I can turn back time to when I actually wanted you to show up, you know, before you tried to rape my mother."

"Oh, my God, will you _stop_ with the whole attempted rape thing? I was drunk!"

"That's another thing! You always turn to alcohol to solve your problems and then come after Mom!" Rory retorts.

"Stop all the yelling…" I groan into Luke's chest. I've had enough. "…please…this is unbearable…" Luke slowly gets up and takes the keys from my hands.

"Christopher. Just leave."

And just like that, Christopher gets into his car and drives off…

"_You filthy, lying, cheating hypocrite!" Nicole screeches. Wow, twice in one day, that's gotta be a record. "You say you want a divorce because I was cheating, but the second I turn around your all on top of this whore!" she points at me. Ouch. _

_Now it's Rory's turn to yell. "Hey! Do not insult my mother!"_

"_And what are you gonna do about it! You're an example of how slutty your mother is! You're an illegitimate child she had when she was 16!—"_

"_And she raised me extremely well! Look at me! I have a mother who loves me, who is my best friend, and a good education, good health and about 50 other things I definitely wouldn't be if you were my mother! I mean, my mother would turn heaven and earth for me! She went to her parents, who she can't stand, who she ran away from, for money just so she could get me a good education! And look where I am now! I am a junior a Yale University! That's hardly what you can say, Boston Uni. Graduate. You graduated with the lowest grades!"_

"_Yes but I'm not a slut, now am I?"_

"_You're the one to talk! Ever wonder why every woman hates you? Because you run around trying to seduce every man in sight, even those who are already taken! Now with Luke, you got lucky, because he's a great guy. He's practically my father. So I am not going to stand by and watch you call him a cheater when you have been going off every week to sleep with your best friend's ex!"_

"_How, how did you know who I—"_

"_You're best friend's ex has a brother. His brother has a son, Logan, who goes to Yale with me, and also happens to be my boyfriend. I think I would find out eventually. Now, I would appreciate it if you left…now"_

"AHH!!!" Ali squeals, causing me to finally lift my head in time to see her, Gigi, and Michaela running over to the three girls who are standing there stunned. "Oh, my GOD! Morgan, I can't believe you're here!"

"Stace-face!" Michaela screams as she plows down a tall-ish brunette with a huge smile and big brown eyes. "You're here!"

"Hadas!!!!! When'd you guys get here?!" Gigi squeezes a girl with beautiful long, wavy, dark, brown hair and twirls them around.

"Well, in time to watch that little scene…" Hadas responds, still trying to breathe from Gigi's death grip.

"Was that _Christopher_ who just drove away?" Stacie asked.

"Yep, Rory's dad," Michaela answers.

"Rory?" Morgan questions.

"Oh, right!" Gigi remembers to introduce all of us. "Guys, this is Lorelai, Luke, and Rory!"

"Guys," Ali continues. "This is Morgan, Stacie, and Hadas!"

"Lorelai and Luke are engaged and Rory is Lorelai's daughter who she had at sixteen with Mister Christopher Hayden, who then had another child with his then girlfriend, Sherry, whose name is Gigi!" Michaela states.

**8D**

Back at my house, I lay on the couch—well, technically, I lay on Luke's lap—and Rory sits on the table, Morgan and Ali sit on the oversized chair with Michaela, Stacie, Gigi, and Hadas at their feet.

"So why are you guys here, again?" Gigi asks.

**A/N: Yay!! I got another chapter out! Now, _review!_**


	31. So Monday

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelais

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I make up. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 31: So Monday 

**A/N: ONE YEAR CELEBRATION CHAPTER!!!! Guys, exactly one year ago, I started writing this fic, and now, 31 chapters later, here we are! Can you _believe_ it?**

"We came to tell you a bit of good news!" Hadas announces. I'm hooked!

"What is it?" Ali asks insistently, jumping up and down in the oversized chair, which elicits complaints from Morgan and Gigi.

"Dude! You're kicking my back!" Gigi actually turns around and holds Ali's feet down while Morgan holds the rest of her down until Ali settles down.

"Well…" Morgan begins.

"We wanted to be here in person to wish _you_, Michaela Gurgle—"I notice Michaela start glaring at Stacie at this—"a HAPPY BIRTHDAY…in two days at least!"

"Birthday?" I get up and prop my head on my hand. However, my elbow tends to press down on his…erm…guys, and—

"Ow! Jeez, Lorelai! Are you trying to kill me?!" Luke lets out in a strangled voice while removing my elbow from…down there…and moves it onto his knee.

"Sorry, hon! I didn't _intend_ to do that, although…" Luke growls a warning. "Ooh, sexy voice!" I exclaim in the most coquettish tone I can muster. Turning my attention back to the girls, I admonish Michaela. "How come you didn't tell me you were turning seventeen in two days?"

"Cause it's on a Monday! I hate Monday birthdays...it's so…_Monday!"_ Michaela grimaces thinking of Monday.

"But it's still your birthday!" Rory adds. "We should have a party!"

"Yeah, we should!" Morgan agrees, as do the others.

"Mom, can you plan it?" Rory looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"You don't have to do that," Michaela interrupts before I can open my mouth.

"Trust me. You want her to plan your party. Mom's famous for her blowouts!" Rory declares.

"Yeah, I'll do it! You won't be sorry, Michaela!"

"So what do you say?" Ali asks, bending down and getting right behind Michaela so when she turned to respond she jumped.

"I guess I'm having a party!" Michaela grudgingly admits to much applause and yay-ing.

**8D**

Lying in bed with Luke's heart beating under my right ear, (shut up, we did nothing dirty…unless you count like, seriously making out and hands under shirts) I fiddle with his shirt, thinking. "Hey, Luke?" I gently start caressing his chest through his shirt.

"Hmm?" Luke replies, stroking my hair.

"Do you think you'll be able to deal with me in four months?" I inquire, curiosity getting the better of me. I feel Luke shift under me. His hand stops stroking my hair.

"What? Why would you think I wouldn't?" He asks, bewildered.

I turn my head so I'm looking him in the eye. "Well, I haven't had a very…you know…_crazy_ pregnancy and I've read in books that it's after the pregnancy that it gets harder. And I'm worried you won't be prepared, because you didn't have these nine months full of bitching and cravings…It will be a while before we can get married, because I'll need to lose the pregnancy weight and get my energy back…and…I don't know. I don't want you to get sick of me…" Silent tears trickle out of my eyes and break on his shirt as he slowly starts stroking my hair again.

"I will never get sick of you. We will get married when you're ready. I know you want to look beautiful in your wedding dress, but you're beautiful right now, and not just because you're carrying my girls. But please be ready to get married before Erica Lily and Meredith Alexis start talking and wondering why we aren't married." Luke's chuckles course through his body, making my head bounce up and down. I smile and bury my face in his chest, taking in his scent.

"I love you, Lucas Danes, son of William Danes, step-father-to-be of Rory Gilmore, and father-to-be of Erica Lily and Meredith Alexis Danes." I breathe out.

"I love you, Lorelai Gilmore, daughter of Emily Gilmore, mother of Rory Gilmore, and mother-to-be of Erica Lily and Meredith Alexis Danes." Luke declares.

"I never get tired of hearing you say that…" I admit.

"Well, that's because I'm great at saying that!" Laughing, he fends off the punches I give him. "Hey! Stop it! Alright! I never get tired of hearing you say that, either!"

"That's what you get for being cocky." I give him one last punch, and then scoot up and give him a big kiss on the lips. "And _that's_ what you get for picking me."

**8D**

**Couple Hours before the Party**

"Hey, LUKE!" Babette bursts in through the kitchen. "Where's Lorelai?! I need to give her the—" she waves a dress in front of his face. I lean back (as much as I can with a swelling belly) so Babette can see me. "Oh, there ya are suga! I got your dress for ya!"

"Thanks, Babette." I open the zipper and see a gorgeous multicolored maternity dress. It has little white flowers going from one strap down to the start of the belly (god, how bad would _that_ look?) and a flowing skirt. The colors are all cool colors, but there is a flash of yellow or pink every now and then. Judging from the length, it should go down to about halfway up my calf. "Oh, my God! This is beautiful, Babette! Where'd you find it?"

"In the store!" Babette's scratchy voice sounds as if I should know which store, so I leave it at that. In the distance an alarm rings, signaling the time to start getting ready!

**8D**

"Hey, hon, can you come help me?" I call to Luke, unable to reach that damn zipper and zip it up.

"Coming!" Luke calls back, and soon after I hear him climbing the stairs. "What do you need?"

"I need you to zip me up. I can't reach the zipper and I'm starting to get cold!" I slap my bare back for emphasis.

"Sure," Luke walks over, slowly rubbing his hands along my back to get rid of the goose bumps—but that doesn't really work because his touch still gives me goose bumps—before pulling the dress shut. Wrapping his arms around me, Lukey-poo buries his face in my hair, inhaling my perfume and scented shampoo (Rosy Garden). "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I coo, closing my eyes and leaning into him. "God, I wish we could just stay here forever…" Turning around, I see Luke's already dressed: his hair brushed, his cap absent, his shirt plaid-less. I look down (be quiet) and notice he's wearing his black slacks (that I got him! Yippee!) and…no shoes. "Where are your shoes, young man?"

Luke opens his mouth to say "I'm hardly _young_" but it comes out more like, "I'm _not_—I mean, I _am_—but…argh!!!! I'll get them…" and dejectedly walks into the closet. Two seconds later, Luke comes hopping out, trying to tie the shoelaces of his shoe. "Happy?"

"Not quite…"

"_What?!"_ Luke's eyes widen. L.M.A.O. "How is it no—" I cut him off with a smooch on the lips. He relaxes instantly and pulls me flush against him—well, as flush against him as you can with a bulging belly—as his hands go to my hair, playing with the curls. Our tongues play a game of back and forth as I bring my hand up to grab at his neck, my other hand planted firmly on his chest, ready to move lower if need be.

Pulling away for lack of oxygen, I wipe the smidgen of lip gloss away from his lips and peck him once more before going to reapply my lip gloss and check my hair.

Slipping into my heels (pink stilettos with bows on them), I pull my pale yellow wrap around me and fix Luke's tie. I pick up my purse and start down the stairs, pausing to give Luke a questioning stare. "Coming?"

**A/N: I know, not as long as I anticipated, but still good! I had a special request for lots of Luke/Lorelai stuff, so here you go! Now repay my kindness and celebrate my one year anniversary by REVIEWING!**


	32. A Broadway Couple

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelais

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I make up. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 32: A Broadway Couple 

**A/N: You guys are so sweet! Every review I got had a "Happy One Year". We have "guest stars" in this chapter! If you can't recognize their names then you're just…wow. You need to do some research. Thanks my lovely beta, OkGoPrettyMuchRules!**

"Lorelai, you're not wearing those shoes, are you?" Luke asks, catching me before going down the stairs.

"Is this a trick question?" I reply. "Of course, I'm wearing these shoes."

"How are you going to balance all night? Forget that. How are you going to walk down the stairs?"

"Oh, right…well, I need pink shoes!" I whine, wobbling back into my room and into my closet. "Aha!" I exclaim as I pull out a pair of pink ballet flats. "I completely forgot I had these! I wonder if they still fit me…"

"Why wouldn't they fit you?" Luke is such a guy.

"Other than the swollen feet?" I smirk and sit down on the floor. "Well, these are vintage shoes!"

"So what?"

"By 'vintage', I mean, I had these when I was pregnant with Rory. I got these because my feet swelled so much that they were twice their normal size." I finish wrestling the last pink shoe onto my foot and lean back and admire them. "So, what do you think?"

"Very nice, are you ready to go?" Luke helps me up and ushers me down the stairs (while he goes down first).

**8D**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Michaela, happy birthday to you!" Michaela blows out the candles to mucho applause and cheering.

"Excuse me!!" Gigi makes her way to the front of the crowd and hugs Michaela with all of her might before cutting a piece of cake and putting it onto a plate.

"Gigi, what the hell are you doing?" Hadas and Stacie ask.

"Michaela is supposed to get the first piece!" Ali exclaims in indignation. "It's not your birthday!"

"Wow, you learn something new everyday!" Gigi retorts, turning around and picking up a spoon. "This isn't for me. It's for Michaela, but I'm carrying out a little Indian birthday tradition!"

"And what tradition requires you cutting someone else's birthday cake?" Morgan raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"This!" Gigi takes a spoonful of the chocolate half of the cake and feeds it to Michaela. "This is usually the family's job, but they aren't here, and since Michaela considers us her sisters, I decided we should feed her! So Ali, Stacie, Morgan, Hadas, Lorelai, Rory, feed her!"

As Michaela gets spoon fed by us, Gigi takes another piece of cake and scoops up some icing on her finger. What's that about? She doesn't have an evil or mischievous look on her face, so she can't be plotting to ruin Michaela's birthday…

Once we finish feeding Michaela, we usher her to her throne (yes, I was able to get a throne!) and Gigi once again explains about Indian tradition. "There is one more Indian tradition. This one's a little more whimsical. The birthday girl (or boy) gets a little extra present. It's a way to announce to the world it's their birthday." And with that, Gigi bends down and smears a line on each cheek, forehead, chin and a little dot on the tip of her nose in icing.

"Seriously?" Michaela laughs.

"Seriously!" Gigi replies.

"Okay, now, everybody gets cake!" I announce and people rush to get a piece. Laughing to myself I struggle to sit down, looking around for Luke. Dude, where the hell did he go?

As if to answer my question, Luke appears on the stage with Michaela.

"Um…Hey, guys," Michaela starts. "Now, before the dancing starts, the girls, Luke and I have a little surprise for Lorelai." I do a double take at the mention of my name. What's going on? "Actually, the whole town has a surprise for you!"

"We decided to make this a joint party," Luke goes on. "This is not just Michaela's birthday party. This is also your baby shower!" He jumps off the stage and walks over to me, helping me up.

"You're something else. You know that?" I smile at my fiancé and kiss him softly, laughing when I hear catcalls and whistles.

"I do, actually." Luke laughs and leads me to the now vacant throne. After he's seated me—it was a tight fit because my stomach has gotten pretty wide—, Luke says, "Now, since I am your fiancé, I get the privilege of giving you my present first."

"Ooh! What is it????" I jump up and down in my seat…okay; I _try_ to jump up and down in my seat.

"Close your eyes. It's a rather big present."

Doing as I'm told (like a good little girl), I hear Luke walk off and whisper something to someone, telling everybody to be quiet. More footsteps.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Ho. Ly. Shit.

Oh. My. God.

This is too good to be true.

Standing in front of me is none other than the incredibly talented Broadway couple, Taye Diggs and Idina Menzel.

Unable to take my eyes away from them—or bring them back to a normal size—I whisper Luke's name, beckoning him. "Are you okay?" he asks, concerned.

A smile breaks across my face. "Thank you," I whisper and kiss him again. "I can't believe you got Idina Menzel and Taye Diggs to come to Stars Hollow. How did you?"

"I have my ways!" That's all I can get out of him, I can tell. But, seriously, I don't care.

Using Luke's arm, I hoist myself up out of the chair and steady myself, pecking his lips in silent thanks. "Hey, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Luke's fiancée, and I'm my own self!" I introduce myself and shake their hands.

"I guess you saw her on Regis and Kelly," Taye chuckles, wrapping his arm around Idina's waist.

"God, yes. I watch that show so much! I mean, what else is there to do in the morning?"

"Haha, I hear that." Idina agrees with me!!!! I still can't believe Luke did this for me. "This town is so beautiful! Hey, hon," she directs at Taye, "can we come here again?"

Luke rests his hands on my shoulder and kisses my cheek. "So do you like your present?"

Grinning like an idiot, I nod enthusiastically. "Thank you so much, sweetie. This was perfect."

"Aw, you guys are such a cute couple!" Idina exclaims. "How long have you been engaged?"

"Thanks," I reply. "For, what is it, four months?"

"More like five. It was in May, at the test run."

"Well, I remember that! But it was after we found out I was pregnant!"

"Yeah, but now _that_ long after!"

"Fine, almost five months, haha. We're waiting until after I have the baby to set a date," I tell Idina and Taye. "How long were you engaged?"

**8D**

Dancing to one of my favorite songs, I'm Yours, by Jason Mraz, Luke and I kiss and talk softly and then muse over Michaela dancing with a rather cute boy, when the music stops abruptly.

"Hey, guys, would everybody take their seats please?" Morgan requests into the microphone.

"Lorelai, Michaela, if you'll look, there are now _two_ thrones for you to sit on!" Stacie points out.

"Now, Morgan, Stacie, and I have something to give both of you." Hadas begins.

"First, Michaela gets _her_ big present!" Morgan tosses Michaela something shiny.

"OH, MY GOD!!!" Michaela jumps up and runs to hug the three girls. "YOU GOT ME A CAR!!!!"

"Haha, it wasn't just us," Stacie responds. "Gigi and Ali and Lorelai and Luke pitched in too."

"But I got to choose the car!" Hadas pipes up.

"And now, Lorelai gets her gift." Morgan announces. She steps off the stage and picks up a box with multi-colored smiley faces on it, giving it to me. Opening the box, I see cutest little set of fluffy pink cocktail dresses with matching garlands, just big enough to fit the head of an infant.

"Oh, my God…" I breathe out.

"They're little bridesmaid dresses for Erica Lily and Meredith Alexis so they can wear them at your wedding," Stacie explains.

"There's matching shoes underneath the cotton and hair ribbons!" Hadas says.

"Aw, thank you guys so much!" I exclaim. "These are adorable!" I struggle to get out of the chair, failing miserably. "You know what? I'll just hug you later."

"And now," Gigi takes over the mic. "Ali and I would like to entertain you further by performing a song familiar to most. It's about two women, who, on their engagement day, have a fight."

"Idina and Taye will either laugh or…well lets hope it's just laughing and not crying at our performance of Take Me or Leave Me." Ali closes as a piano starts playing. "Every single day, I walk down the street…"

…"Take me for what I aaaaam!" The girls sing in unison.

"Who I was meant to be!" Gigi belts.

"And if you give a damn" Ali is Maureen, by the way

"Take me baby—"

"Oh, take me baby, take me ooor leave me!"

"Take me babaaaaa-aaaaaaa-ay! Or leave meeeeee! Guess I'm leaving. I'm gone!" The girls finish with a bang to much applause.

"Haha, wow," Taye muses. "That was something. What do you think?" he asks Idina.

"I loved it! You guys definitely got the energy of the song, but now how about we counter that song with Finale B?"

"Yeah!!!!!" Gigi and Ali agree. "But we need three other guys…"

Soon after, three guys, including the guy Michaela was dancing with, were singing along with Idina, Taye, Ali, and Gigi.

_Girls:  
'Cause I die  
Without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you_

_Guys:  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today_

_ALL  
NO DAY BUT TODAY!!_

**A/N: I hope you liked it!!! Review please!  
**


	33. Wake Up Call

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelais

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I make up. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 33: Wake Up Call 

**A/N: It's sad. I update twice in a row for you guys (by special request) and I get like four reviews. This doesn't make me feel better. Can we improve? Please? Thanks my beta, OkGoPrettyMuchRules.**

**A/N2: Very short chapter.**

"Take me for what I am…who I was meant to be! Da, da, da, da…" I hum to myself, bustling around the kitchen making coffee (decaf of course…psych! Remember? One cup of caffeinated coffee a day) "Who? Who's in your bed?"

"Kiss, Pookie!" a gruff voice completes from behind me, making me jump and splay the ground coffee all over myself rather than in the filter.

Turning around, I slap Luke's arm. "Dude, you don't sneak up and scare a pregnant woman!" Luke turns red…why? I look down. Oh great, the strap of my nightgown fell down a _lot_. Pulling my strap up, I say, "Geez, you just can't pull your mind out of the gutter! But I'll grant you your wish because I love you!" And with that I kiss him softly on the lips.

"So I'm guessing you enjoyed the party last night?"

"Very much. Thank you!" I turn back to the coffee and pout. "Now I have to do the whole thing over again!" Luke groans. "I mean, come on! Taking the coffee beans out of the container and into the grinder! Even worse, I have to press the button for _thirty seconds!_ I'll die of exhaustion!" Turning back to Luke, I put my hands on his shoulders and switch places with him. "Since _you_ did the startling which caused _me_ to do the spilling, _you_ get to make your pregnant almost-wife coffee!"

Sighing, he surrenders, "Fine…"

Kissing his ear, I thank him quietly. "So hey, what are the plans for today? We hanging out with Matt and Meg?"

"Who and who?"

"Perry and Ryan…_duh_!" I roll my eyes at Luke. He really can be clueless sometimes. "Did you not know they were dating? I mean, personally I think he can do better…like Lauren Graham!!"

"Isn't she with that Marc guy?" Oh, my god, I've never been so proud of Lukey-poo.

"Haha, Blucas, and no, they broke up. I mean, Lauren and Matt are like best friends! They should so hook up!" I argue.

"Uh, huh…can you wake up the girls? I'll make breakfast."

"No!" I protest.

"What? Why?" Luke turns away from the coffee maker.

"Because you still haven't answered my question. What are the plans for today?"

"Idina and you are going spa-ing—"

"I can't believe you actually used the word 'spa-ing'…"

"Hush! Anyway, you are going _to the spa_ and Taye and I are going fishing, and then tomorrow they're back off to New York." Luke lists.

"I still can't believe you got my favorite Broadway couple to come for my baby shower and that they're hanging out with us…you're awesome!" I kiss him from behind on the cheek and go around waking up the girls. "Breakfast! Then you guys are free to do what you wanna do."

Ali, apparently forgetting that she's a guest, groans and throws her pillow at me, which I promptly throw back, scaring the crap out of her. Gigi snuggles deeper into the sleeping bag, which is kind of difficult because she's sharing it with two other girls. Hadas…where is Hadas?

Oh, there. I think that mass of frizz is her.

Stacie slowly starts to get up, but loses energy and collapses back onto her pillow. Okay, not her pillow, Michaela's pillow is what Stacie falls on, bumping Michaela's head. Michaela pushes her off and grabs hold of her pillow, her eyes closed but with the meanest expression on her face, and she rolls over. Morgan is the only one who gets up, but seeing the other five girls dead asleep she fakes a yawn and goes back to sleep.

Laughing to myself, I turn on a taping of Grey's Anatomy.

Five of the six sleepyheads snap up, riveted as Derek cries over a possibly dead Meredith. Hadas shakes Stacie awake.

"Wha…?" Stacie asks. In answer, Hadas turns back to Grey's Anatomy. Stacie slaps her forehead.

Walking to stand in front of the television with my expansive mid-section, I turn the TV off.

"Hey!" the five girls exclaim almost simultaneously.

"When you've finished your breakfast you can do whatever the hell you want," I laugh, pretending to scold them. "Believe me, you don't need a hospital show first thing in the morning. It does _not_ produce good results!"

"Could it possibly be because you're pregnant?" Michaela puts on Bambi eyes, acting like an innocent little baby who doesn't know a thing.

"Breakfast's ready!" Luke calls from the kitchen. "Come now or it's going over to Babette's!"

All six girls bolt into the kitchen. Do they _always_ have to be in sync?

**8D**

"I'll get it!" I yell as the doorbell rings. I hurry down the stairs, trying my best not to waddle, and answer the door. "Hey!" I smile and hug Idina and Taye. "Hon! They're here! Come in, come in!"

"How are you?" Idina asks as she helps me into a chair. I've gotten quite fat and I'm only like five and a half months pregnant. But then again, I'm carrying twins. Not just that, I'm carrying _Luke's_ twins. That just makes it all better. It should at least. There should be a law or a commandment or something that states, "If you are carrying Luke's twins, it makes all the morning sickness, spots, stretch marks, and labor have as much meaning (cumulatively) as a broken toothpick."

"I'm fine, a little less mobile than I'm used to, but it's all good, because I'm carrying the twins of the best man in the world…no offense, Taye," I joke. I'm glowing, seriously.

"Haha, none take—who's that?" Taye cocks his head to peer at twelve eyes poking out from the doorframe, looking at him and Idina with interest. Idina just giggles and rubs Taye's cheek.

"They just like the view!" Idina laughs. "It's pretty good from where I'm sitting so I can't blame them."

"Very true!" I agree.

_Eh-hem_! Luke coughs from right behind me.

"Haha, just kidding, honey! You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself!" I smile flirtatiously. Looking back at the eyes in the hallway. "Guys, you can come on out now. It's not like you haven't met them before!"

"It's not that, Lorelai," Gigi explains. "It's the fact that we're in our pajamas with major bed-head issues while TAYE DIGGS and IDINA MENZEL are here!"

"I'm sure they've seen pajamas _and_ bed-heads before so come out because we're leaving in like two minutes." The twelve eyes disappear and we see a train of six girls trudge into the room. "You guys talk while I go get my purse," I command as I bounce, literally, I'm jiggling, out of the room.

Spa day is here! Woohoo!

**A/N: Review please!**


	34. Chuppahs and Pain

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelais

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I make up. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 34: Chuppahs and Pain

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I had exams and then I had no laptop because I had to turn mine in (we get them from the school) because I'm switching schools! I finally got my new laptop (a MACBOOK!!!) and then I was in Hawaii! Hopefully I'll have more writing time, but I'm quite busy this summer so I don't know. Well Thanks my darling beta, OkGoPrettyMuchRules!**

"So, Idina..." I start as we get out of the car—excuse me, the _limo—_and walk up to the New York spa. "Have you lived in New York all your life?" I needed _something_ to start the conversation.

"Well, not in the city. I grew up in Long Island, but I went to NYU, paying for rent by singing at weddings and bar mitzvahs all over the tristate area," Idina answered very casually. Okay, it isn't fair that she's completely at ease and I'm freaking out just to keep up the conversation!

"Cool! What does your dad do?" I ask, hoping he's not an insurance guy. That would just be evil if our fathers new each other and I never got the chance to _meet Idina before now!!!_ I could have so bragged to people that I knew the queen of Broadway! Well, I guess I can now...

"He's a pajama salesman," Idina laughs as we enter the spa. "What does your dad do?"

"Aw I want a dad who was a pajama salesman!" I whine. "It would be so much more fun than him being the CEO of 'the Gilmore Group, an insurance and consulting firm'." I take on the deep voice of those announcers on those infomercials on TV. Hey, Idina's laughing! Yay! I'm so far gone if I'm so happy that I made Idina Menzel laugh, but who the hell cares?

"So I guess that's what your dad does?" she asks, grinning like a maniac. She has really white teeth.

"You guessed right. They live in Hartford, and I hated it there, so about a year after having Rory, I ran away to Stars Hollow." My voice takes on a more solemn tone. "And let's just say we don't have the smoothest of relationships," I finish, not wanting to get into all the gory details.

"Gotcha. Well, shall we?" Idina helps me up (we sat down while we waited for our first appointment to start) as we get escorted to the mud bath.

**8D**

"So you've never been to LA?" Idina asks incredulously as we come out of the massage (I had to sit up and lean face first against a wall with a hole in it so I wouldn't harm the twins).

"Nope! My parents have gone hundreds of times, but I always had to stay at home because of school. Then, once I'd moved to Stars Hollow, I had to bring up Rory all alone, so I didn't really have much spare time to fly to California."

"Oh, you have to go! I have an idea. You give me your number, and I'll call you when I'm next in New York. You can leave the twins with Luke, and you and I will go to LA together."

"Oh, my God. _Seriously?!_ That'd be awesome!" I exclaim, but then a thought occurs to me. "But Luke wouldn't be able to handle two babies all by himself, and they'd be too young to be exposed to the town yet." Damn. I really want to go!

"Well, Taye can help out! We've been talking about having a baby, so now he can train himself!" Idina answers.

"You guys are talking about having a baby? Aw!!!!" I coo, imagining how their babies would turn out: completely gorgeous. So not fair.

"Hey, I know this is sorta changing the subject, but did I see a chuppah in your front yard?" Idina asks, looking at me with questioning eyes. Oh, right. She's Jewish.

"Um, yeah, actually! Luke made it for me."

"Seriously? It's gorgeous! Are you going to stand under it when you get married?"

"I actually don't know." Seeing Idina's confused expression, I expand, "You see, he made it for me to stand under when I got married to another man." Idina's eyes are bugging out.

"Excuse me?!" she chokes out.

"Okay, I was engaged to another man, Rory's teacher, actually, about three years ago. His name was Max. And when Luke saw the picture of the chuppah in some book, he carved it out for me, even though we aren't Jewish. It was his wedding present. I think that's what really, like, pushed me over the edge and caused me to cancel the wedding. I sorta...I don't know...I guess, his act of what i now recognize as love really made me question whether or not I loved Max. Turned out I didn't...I mean, I did. But I could never tell him. If I couldn't tell him I loved him, who was to say I would ever be able to tell him? So I just ran away from it." I finish just in time to walk into the mud room.

"Wow. So Luke's loved you for a while. He was pining for you!" Idina puts a hand to her heart in a "awwwwww"-like way. Blushing, I smile to myself and walk on.

**8D**

On our way back the the limo, my purse starts vibrating, causing me to jump and splash my strawberry smoothie all over myself. Cursing, I start digging through my purse and pull out my cellphone. "Hello?"

"Lorelai?" It was Michaela. Her voice sounded...wilted.

"What's wrong, honey?" I ask, concern apparent on my face. I mouth "Michaela" to Idina when she asks who it is.

"I'm really sorry. We have to go home."

"What? Why?"

"I know we said we'd help you plan the wedding. But we'll still come! I promise! It's just...school starts really soon, and we have to get ready and so our parents are making us come home. I-I don't want to say goodbye!"

"Aw, honey. Don't worry! It's not really goodbye! We'll definitely keep in touch! You're definitely coming to the wedding! It'll all be o—"

I'm on the ground.

Why can't I see anything? Why—Ahh!!! My stomach! It's hurting so bad! What's going on? Why is this happening? Why does my stomach feel like sharp knives are slowly making their way into it?

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, my face twisted in anguish and I clutch my stomach. "Ma—Make it _stop!_" I vaguely make out Idina's face as she holds my hand and gets the chauffeur to pick me up and put me into the limo. "What's go--ing oooAAAAAAAAH!!" I break out into a cold sweat as I try to calm the babies, who are now kicking, making the pain twice as bad.

"Just breathe deep, sweetie!" Idina gently strokes my head (which is on her lap) with one hand, trying to calm me down as she lets me squeeze her other hand to death. "Steve! What are you waiting for? Go to the hospital!"

"Ca-ll LUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKEEEEEE!!!" I scream out his name as another rush of pain crashes into me. I squeeze my eyes shut, wishing for the searing pain to stop. I'll give anything to know that my babies are alright. Another kick. So at least they're alive, but—this hurts so BAD! I start crying, adding more moisture to my face as I go into a panic attack. I'm so scared right now, and I don't think I can stand this pain much longer. My grip tightens on my stomach as my breathing becomes more labored, coming out in big huffs.

"UUUUNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**A/N: I'm really really sorry it's so short. But I tried to make it exciting? I think I'm losing my touch. Review please!**


	35. Choked Up

Chapter 34: Choked Up

**A/N: Wow. I actually had to reread my chapter to see what I'd written last time. Has it really been that long? Anyway, thanks my updater, JavaLava, and my beta, OkGoPrettyMuchRules.**

"_Ca-ll LUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKEEEEEE!!!" I scream out his name as another rush of pain crashes into me. I squeeze my eyes shut, wishing for the searing pain to stop. I'll give anything to know that my babies are alright. Another kick. So at least they're alive, but—this hurts so BAD! I start crying, adding more moisture to my face as I go into a panic attack. I'm so scared right now, and I don't think I can stand this pain much longer. My grip tightens on my stomach as my breathing becomes more labored, coming out in big huffs._

"_UUUUNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Breathe, honey, just breathe," Idina's voice comes through the haze of splitting pain. "We're almost there; just breathe until we get there...In...out..."

The pain having subsided ever so slightly, I force out the most only thing on my mind. "God, let my...ba-bies be...okAAAAAAAY!" I squeeze my eyes shut and grip my stomach as another wave breaks.

"I'm sure your babies are going to be fine...this'll blow over. Luke's on his way; everybody's on their way. You'll be okay, now just breathe..."

**8D**

Slowly, my eyes flutter open, taking in the scene before me. My mom and dad; Rory; Idina and Taye; Steve, the driver; Luke...they've all been crying. Bawling. Luke and Rory the hardest...they still are.

For the third time in six months, I'm in the hospital...lying down, in those gowns that won't close, wearing a bracelet, and hooked up to an IV. At least I'm not in pain anymore.

_Pain_.

Working my mouth, which had gotten stiff, I softly get out two words. "What...happened?" Luke's head darts up, and his tears start to fall even more freely as he steels himself to tell me. "Luke...?"

"I...I just want you to know that we—we're...we're gonna be here for you...okay?" Slowly I nod, scared. "Meredith's um-umbilical chord got wrapped around...around her throat, and she started suffocating. And...that's what started the pain a-a-and...the stress sent you into premature labor." When he pauses to gulp, I panic.

"What?! But...But it's only been six months! I've only just gone into my final trimester! I was supposed to have another three months...they're not...they're not ready..." I finish lamely as I break down into small sobs. For ten minutes, I lay there, crying and readying myself for the rest of the news. After composing myself somewhat, I go on. "Are they okay?" Seeing the anguish triple in Luke's eyes, I put my hands on my mouth, whispering, unbelieving, "No..."

"They performed an emergency C-Section but...Meredith...she's gone..." Luke sits down beside me and strokes my hand, signaling he has more news. "And...Erica...she survived labor but it-it doesn't look good. She's got to stay here for about a month. And she may have...problems..."

"No!" I cry out, completely broken. It's like I've lost two gigantic parts of me. One of my daughters is de—gone and another may d—go with her twin—or have mental problems. I guess with Rory I got so lucky God decided to throw me the impossible curve ball.

I curl up in a fetal position, turning onto Luke, who rocks me back and forth, crying himself. I feel other arms wrap around me and I look around to see everyone hugging me, sobbing, comforting. Looking out the window, I see a line of Star Hollow-ites; Miss Patty, Babbette, Taylor, Kirk...all there to see me. Taking note of their somber damp faces, they've heard.

A flash of blond hair catches my attention. Looking further down the line, toward the end, I see Gigi. And Christopher.

More tears cascade down my cheeks as we make eye contact.

_Pain_.

**A/N: Flinches away from rocks and small tools being pelted at her Please don't hate me! Put down the torches and pitchforks and step away from the tar and feathers. I cried writing this, so don't think I was emotionally detached. Now, review, and then read one of the more happier fics out there. (but first review and, if necessary, tell me how much you hate me)**


	36. Coping

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelais

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I make up. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter35: Coping

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the really short, really crappy chapter last time! I'm updating this out of order (btw, sorry it's been so long) because I don't want the two year anniversary chapter to be so sad! I'll try to make this one long. Thanks, OkGoPrettyMuchRules, for being my beta, through good times and bad. You rule.**

_A flash of blond hair catches my attention. Looking further down the line, toward the end, I see Gigi. And Christopher._

_More tears cascade down my cheeks as we make eye contact._

_**Pain.**_

The morning sunlight, streaming through a clean window and onto my hospital bed, should be a good sign, right? Didn't everybody use to say that waking up to the sun on your face meant things would get better? Then...why don't I feel that way? Why do I still feel like I need to throw up at every second? Why do I feel disgusted with myself? Everybody says it wasn't my fault, that it wasn't anything to do with me. Then why do I still blame myself? Did I not take care of them? Of myself?

Luke still comes at six a.m. and leaves at nine at night every single day. He'd spend the night with me if hospital policy allowed him to. He asks me what I want, if I need anything, if I'm hungry or thirsty. He never just sits with me. It's like he has to be doing something. I understand that. I mean...he lost his kids, too. It wasn't just me. But he gets to occupy his time helping me. He gets to try to fill that sudden gaping hole in his heart with me and my needs. All I can do is just lay here. The hospital only has local channels, so I can't watch anything of interest to take my mind off my...loss. Books don't work either. I need _something_ to occupy my mind.

I guess I could think about Christopher and Gigi's visit. That was kind of...awkward.

_"Hey," Christopher whispered as he walked into the room leading Gigi by the hand. I nod, unable to form words, still crying. "Luke called me and told me what happened. I'm so sorry, Lor--" I wince at the nickname. "--elai." Well, better late than never. "I'm sorry...for everything. I've done nothing but harass you ever since I found out you were pregnant. I've certainly not made your pregnancy any easier, and for that, I'm really very sorry."_

_"It's okay..." I croak._

He stayed for a little while longer, just talking, but avoiding eye contact, and Gigi climbed up onto my bed and hugged me. She stayed like that until it was time to go. I was scared when she came up onto my bed, thinking that she would just make me relive my loss, but it was oddly comforting having her little arms wrapped around me as she cried along with me, saying she wanted little baby cousins. I didn't have the heart to point out that I'm not related to her, even though she called me "Auntie Lorelai".

When Christopher was leaving, he finally looked me in the eyes again and said, softly, "I really am sorry," and then he left.

That last part keeps playing over in my head. Is he really sorry? Sorry for what? For making my life hell or for my losing my babies? Both things suck. Both things he can do nothing about. Why the hell did he say he was sorry?

"Ugh!" I groan, grabbing my pillow and shoving it in my face. If I've been here for an effing month, CAN'T I LEAVE? Erica Lily died two weeks ago, so WHY AM I STILL HERE? I can't even go outside, wheeling along my little IV thing, because it's freaking NOVEMBER and all I have is my stupid little hospital gown. I can practically feel my legs dying from lack of use. What if I get a blood clot that clogs a major artery and stops my heart and makes me die? It could all be traced back to forcing me to stay in the stupid hospital against my will. Great. _That_ makes me feel better.

"You okay?" Luke asks, poking his head in the room. "Or should I just leave you two alone?" Laughing, he catches the pillow I throw at him. "Hey, if anything, I should be offended. What does he have that I don't?" He smirks as he holds up the pillow next to his face.

"Shut up," I grumble, trying to stay mad. "Maybe he's easier to snuggle up with." The next thing I know, Luke's climbing into my bed.

"He may be easier, but I'm a more...interactive...snuggle partner," Luke whispers in my ear.

"Dirty!" I laugh before settling myself in his arms. "By the way, you totally just said snuggle. I'm going to hold that over your head for years."

"As long as you let me keep _snuggling_ you."

**8D**

"Lorelai?" My mom's voice comes through the haze. "Lorelai, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Mom, I can hear you," I declare softly as I refocus on my parents.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Dad asks, concerned. Aw, the old softy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just...distracted...I can't stop thinking of them," I whimper. "I had a dream about them last night. I was holding both of them in my arms...just holding them. They were still at the stage where they could hardly open their eyes anymore than a squint, and they were...discovering me. One of them would grab hold of my hair while the other fiddled with my finger. All the while, they were playing footsies, as if they always had to be touching they were so close. And I-I-I..." I degenerate into sobs, feeling my parents' arms around me. "I miss them so much!" I cry into my father's coat.

After about ten more minutes of crying, I wipe my tears--for now--and ask about Rory. "She's...coping just as well as you," Emily replies.

"Coping just as _well_as me?" I repeat, incredulous. "Is that supposed to be an insult? NOW?!" My mom brings me down before I go into hysteria.

"No, no! It's not an insult! I would be twice as bad if I were in your position! You're coping amazingly well," she claims.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't feel that way," I sniff and slip back into my bed.

**8D**

Everyday, people from Stars Hollow come to see me, bringing me condolence gifts and plenty of love and such. Everyday, I see Miss Patty, Babbette, and Kirk outside my door, waiting to see me, along with Gypsy, Andrew, hell, even Dean and Lindsay. The entire town comes to my door everyday, but I still feel alone. Sure, I've got Luke there for me 24-7 and Rory drives all the way out here three, four times a week. But even they can't fill up the place in my heart I made for little Meredith Alexis and Erica Lily.

Turning on the radio, I listen and cry silently as Rihanna's lyrics wash over me..._I hate how much I love you..._and later Fergie's..._and big girls don't cry..._I don't care. I don't feel like a big girl right now. I feel like curling up and going to sleep for a very, very long time. It's like that song by Greenday..._Wake me up when September ends..._but in my case it would be "Wake me up when the grieving ends". Damn it! Why the hell does this have to be so hard?

_I hate how much I love you...Big girls don't cry...I'm not gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket cause I've got to get a move on with my life..._

_Wake me up when the grieving ends..._

**A/N: So sorry this is so sad, but it will get better, I promise! Please don't hurt me! flinches away I still love these characters and I will further nurture them, next month, on Incredible Rising Lorelai's birthday! My baby turns two!**


	37. Starting to Recover

**The Incredible Rising Lorelai**

By Gigi

Author's Note: This takes place after Lorelai sinks into Luke, crying in The Incredible Sinking Lorelais

A/N 2: Lorelai's POV. Lorelai and Jason are not together in this

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones I make up. They belong to ASP and the WB.

Chapter 36: Starting to Recover

**A/N: Ah! Two years! My baby turns two today! I can't believe I've been writing this thing for two years. Hasn't it gotten boring?...I hope not haha. Thanks to all my readers who've stuck by me for these past two years and my new readers! And, as always, thanks to my beta, JavaLava. I LOVE YOU!**

Stepping into my house for the first time in three months, I close my eyes and take a big whiff of air, loving the "Welcome Home" smell. God, it's good to be home. I open my eyes...and see a beautiful banner, with pictures of me plastered all over it, that reads "Stars Hollow Loves You. Welcome Home, Lorelai."

Sniffling at the sweetness of the townsfolk, I drop my bags in the doorway and explore my house. Going into the kitchen, I notice one thing. Clean. It smells clean. It feels clean. It looks clean. I go into the living room. It looks completely different.

It's not like anything was changed around, but it's as if I'm staring through a stranger's eyes. My last memory in this house was so happy, with Idina and Taye laughing at the six girls hiding behind the archway. And I was still pregnant. That was in early October, when the fall colors were starting to show. It's December now; the trees completely bare and the leaves dead. All you can see is white. It's like being at the hospital again. Nothing but death and depression.

So much has changed.

Sighing, I pull my coat tighter around me, grab my bag, and go to Luke's, starting to wish I hadn't promised to stop by once I was home. It's not like I don't want to spend time with him. It's just...I deprived him of two kids, too, and every time I look into his eyes, all I can see is that anguish that no doubt is mirrored in my eyes.

As I walk through the town, I can't help but notice the lack of people in the streets. Was it always like this? It's hard to remember now. It's been so damn long since I've walked through the town. No, it couldn't have been like this last time...then why is it now?

My question gets answered when Luke's Diner comes into view. The diner is packed with Stars Hollow-ites, all squished up against the window, waiting to welcome me home. They did this for me..._me._

Tears cascading down my cheeks, I run the last twenty feet to the diner, suddenly yearning to be surrounded by people who love me. I open the door and, immediately, I'm bombarded by tons of people piling up onto me. In fact, the only things keeping me from falling are tons of people behind me.

"WELCOME HOME, SWEETIE!!!" is all I can hear for about ten straight minutes before I finally make my way to the counter--to Luke.

I look into his eyes and see...no anguish, just relief and happiness...and love.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey." Luke's smiling. The first genuine smile I've seen in three long months.

"How about some coffee?" I ask, shy. My first cup of coffee in three months. My first _legal_ cup of coffee in nine.

"Coming right up." Luke reaches down and gets my favorite blue mug from under the counter, pouring that heavenly liquid into the cup.

As I put the mug to my lips, the coffee just hitting them but not quite going in yet, I notice the entire diner has gone quiet, as if worried the time in the hospital screwed up my coffee addiction.

Clearing my throat, I take a small sip, close my eyes in bliss, and finally announce to the room, "Yep. Still good!" I laugh as I hear the collective sigh around the diner.

For the most part, the party is just everybody socializing. After I do the rounds, I finally park at a stool and just look at Luke for a full five minutes before he snaps me out of my reverie. "Lorelai?"

"Hm?"

"Come on, we all want to show you something." Luke takes my hand and leads me out the diner and to the gazebo. Only then do I realize the gazebo has a big...tarp?...covering the entire thing. What's going on? Luke releases my hand to cup his around his mouth and yell, "Okay, guys!" With that, the tarp slides off the gazebo, and what's underneath took my breath away.

The entire gazebo is basically a shrine, full of presents and pictures of me. In the center is a picture of Luke and me. It's our first date, with me in my blue dress, silver drape, and curly hair and Luke in his black suit, the black shirt underneath unbuttoned at the top. When we're dancing in the clearing in the woods.

In awe, I slowly walk up to the gazebo and examine the picture, which has been blown up and framed, with fancy writing on it: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Lion King. One of my favorite movies.

Looking at the very corner of the picture, I see who took the picture. Kirk. Figures. I wonder if he would have been as willing to spy on us had he known his brother had hit on me that very night.

Crying, I turn around on the spot and take in all the gifts. Everybody has given me one at least. Hell, even Taylor got me a gift that was definitely more than twenty dollars.

Turning back to the crowd, I stutter as I try to tell them how thankful I am. "You guys--you guys are the best. I can't believe you did this for me?" I ask. Luke comes up and gives me a tight hug, answering.

"We love you, Lorelai. Every single one of us loves you enough to warrant an even bigger event than this. Of course, unfortunately, our wallets weren't so understanding."

Chuckling, I look up at Luke as he dries my cheeks with his thumb. "Thank you..."

After a collective "awwwww", the townies run up the gazebo steps, Miss Patty and Babbette at the forefront, to lavish me with more hugs and kisses and declarations of love.

**8D**

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, it all comes crashing back to me. I was preoccupied with the party, but now all I can think about is...everything. I lost my babies. I can no longer say I'm carrying the twins of the greatest man in the world. I can only say I carri_ed_. Past tense. Not now. Maybe never now. I may have blown my only chance to have Luke's babies. Maybe this was God's way of telling me to stop getting myself knocked up...especially out of wedlock.

I need something to take my mind off of this before I freak out and end up back in the hospital. Lunging across my bed, I snatch the phone off my nightstand and dial Luke's familiar number. Hearing his groggy voice, I immediately start talking.

"Luke, I'm alone. I have nothing to think about and it's making me think about everything. I can't think about everything. I'll freak out and end up back in the hospital so PLEASE can you come over?" I finish, having said that all in one breath.

"I'll be right there," Luke replies at once, hanging up.

Ten minutes later, I hear the front door open and someone--Luke--leaping up the steps just before he bursts in through the door and takes in my glorious appearance.

I'm in bed, hair in a messy bun on top of my head, absolutely no makeup on, and in sweats, yet even so, I thought I saw Luke's face light up just a little bit at seeing me. Geez, I must have sounded horrible on the phone.

Without saying a word, Luke takes off his shoes and jacket, climbs into my bed, and just hugs me while a gate inside me opens. Sobbing into his shirt, I clutch desperately onto the plaid as if it's the only thing keeping me sane. Luke simply strokes my back, soothing me as he cried as well; silent tears streaming down his face and landing in my bun.

"I...they're...they...no..." I try to gasp out a coherent sentence. Why can't the pain just go away? Why can't the pregnancy weight just magically go away? Every time I think of how much weight I have to lose, I'm reminded why. Stupid umbilical chord. Choked my baby.

Finally, after about ten more minutes of despair, Luke wipes my tears, whispering, "I don't think you should be here, tonight." Sniffling, I nod in acquiescence. "Come on, you can sleep at my place." He starts to get up when I tug at his harm.

"Do you think we could go to the Dragonfly first? I want to see it again."

"At 11:45 at night?" Luke asks, incredulous. Once again, I nod, but this time in surety. Sighing, he says, "Okay, get changed."

Squealing, I smile and give him a peck on the lips. "Thank you."

**8D**

Walking through my inn, I smile as I remember all the good memories all over the place. Here, Rory fell off her chair trying to get a fallen checkers piece. There, we found out we didn't have enough money to complete the construction, and that I had to ask Luke for $30,000. I guess that didn't turn out too badly. Here, on the porch, Luke and I had our first kiss as an engaged coupl--

SHIT! We're engaged! I HAVE TO PLAN A WEDDING? NOW?!

DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!

A crash from the kitchen snaps me out of my...meltdown. Hurriedly, Luke and I go into the kitchen, expecting the worst...and bursting out laughing.

I can't help but keep grinning as I look at my best friend, completely covered in flour and pink icing. "What's up, Sook?" I ask, trying to act casual.

"AHHH! LORELAI!" Dumping the rest of the destroyed cake, Sookie attacks me in a huge bear hug, sharing the love...and the icing. "You're back!!!"

"Haha, yeah, I'm back," I laugh. "What happened?"

"I was making you a cake since I couldn't come to your party. But then I tripped over a pan and landed...in it." Sookie admitted. "Hey did you get my present?"

Leaning over to Luke, I whisper in his ear, "Which one was hers? None of them had any names on them."

"The puppy," he whispers back.

Forgetting to whisper, I exclaim, "I GOT A PUPPY?!?"

"So I guess you haven't gotten it yet," Sookie pouted. Looking at Luke, she said, "Thanks for ruining the surprise."

I, of course, am not listening. "I wanna see my puppy! I wanna see my puppy!" I repeat as I bounce up and down. Stopping when Sookie and Luke looked at me, I grin sheepishly. "God, I just had my first cup of coffee in three months. I'm not crazy, just hyper." I scowl at Luke as I distinctly hear him say, "Not much of a difference."

After a small glaring contest, I sniff and ask once more, "So where the hell is my puppy?"

"A little demanding, aren't we?" Sookie smirks. Luke laughs as he goes out the back door and comes in a few seconds later holding the cutest puppy I've ever seen. It was a Polish Lowland Sheepdog, according to Sookie, that was raising its shaggy little head, just waking up.

"AW!" I squeal, running over to hold the tiny puppy in my arms. "What's his name?" I ask Sookie, looking up, smiling.

"I don't know. I thought I would let you name him something crazy and then wish I'd given him a normal name like Rocky or Ring Ming."

Laughing, I reply, "Sookie, sweetie, Ring Ming is not a normal name for a dog."

"It is in China," Sookie huffed. "You could at least say thank you for the generous gift."

"Sorry, thank you for the most wonderful gift anybody could give me," I say, walking over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Hearing Luke clear his throat behind me, I quickly correct myself, "Sorry, sweetie, haha. The most wonderful gift _besides_ my beautiful engagement ring from my beautiful fiancé."

"Much better," Luke grumbles.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Sookie asks, rubbing the puppy's head.

After thinking for a minute, I smile at my new dog. "Paul Anka."

I chuckle as I see Sookie's and Luke's faces screw up in confusion at the randomness of the name.

**A/N: Well, there you go! Five pages! Not my longest but longer than in a while. Sorry for the rollercoaster of emotions in this chapter. But hey, IT'S TWO YEARS!! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
